Mentiras de amor
by Dubbhe
Summary: *continuación de BESOS DE ODIO* El noviazgo de Inuyasha y Kagome fue siempre perfecto? No, Kikyo y su envidia se encargaron de hacer pasar a la feliz pareja por un fuerte mal trago que puso en peligro su amor. CAPÍTULO 14 UP! "NO DIGAS NADA"
1. Chantaje

CAPÍTULO 1- CHANTAJE

-Quiero romper.

La sangre de Kagome se congeló, ninguno de sus músculos pudo moverse. La chica miró a su novio a través de la cortina húmeda que le dificultaba la vista, quien había comunicado su decisión sin mirarla. La chica balbuceó palabras sin sentido, intentando decir algo.

- Qué?- consiguió articular, apretando los puños en un intento de no llorar.

- Digo que quiero dejarlo.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y siguió evitando el contacto visual. El radiador que tenía al lado parecía haberse vuelto muy interesante de repente.

- Por qué?- el dolor reflejado en el tono de voz de la joven tenía el poder de hacer sentir a Inuyasha como si su alma se partiera en dos.

Él no respondió. Sabía que tenía que decirle la razón, ella tenía derecho a saber por qué estaba poniendo fin a su relación pero…. Maldición, no podía!

- Te… te gusta otra?- el labio inferior de Kagome empezó a temblar, y sus ojos ya se hallaban humedecidos.

"No!", pensó el chico.

- Sí- pronunció, casi en un susurro. Sentía sus ojos arder, pero no podía echarse atrás ahora, el mal ya estaba hecho- Lo siento, Kagome. Hemos terminado.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza y pasó por su lado. Kagome se giró soltando un jadeo. Sus ojos empezaron a descargar las lágrimas contenidas mientras contemplaba como el chico del que estaba locamente enamorada se alejaba de ella a paso rápido, con la cabeza gacha y giraba la esquina, perdiéndolo así de vista.

- Kagome!

Volvió a girarse. Era Sango, contenta al ser ése su segundo día de noviazgo con Miroku. Al ver la cara de su amiga, la castaña borró la sonrisa automáticamente para dar paso a la preocupación.

- Kagome… estás bien?- le preguntó, posando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

Kagome no aguantó más. Se deshizo en llanto, abrazando a su amiga como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sorprendida, Sango la recibió en sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo y susurrándole palabras de apoyo.

* * *

- Maldita seas!!!

Inuyasha pegó una patada al armario de su habitación, sentándose después en la cama. Su amigo Miroku lo miró sorprendido y se sentó a su lado.

- Pensaba que me habías llamado para ver el partido de esta noche, tío- dijo, bastante confuso.

Al ver que su medio chiste no había animado al moreno, suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro. Inuyasha tenía la cabeza gacha entre sus manos, con sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

- Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Miroku, sin comprender el estado de ánimo del joven.

No pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión al ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Inuyasha e iba a parar al suelo. Alarmado, se arrodilló delante de él y le puso las manos en las rodillas, para ver su expresión. Efectivamente, estaba llorando.

- Joder, Inu, qué diablos ha pasado? Tú nunca lloras, tiene que haber sido algo muy gordo!- exclamó, preocupado- Cuéntamelo, qué ocurre?

Inuyasha respiró hondo, luchando por tranquilizarse. Se sentía estúpido, cobarde y sobretodo vulnerable. Muy vulnerable. Aunque… cómo no llorar al haber perdido a quien más quería, a su más preciado tesoro?

- He roto… con Kagome…- consiguió decir, entre sollozos.

- Que qué?! Cómo ha pasado?- Miroku no cabía en la piel de desconcierto- Quién ha dejado a quién?

El chico cerró los puños de la rabia que sentía antes de contestar:

- Yo la he dejado a ella.

- Esto no tiene sentido… Inu, creía que la querías.

- Sigo enamorado hasta la médula, Mir- dijo, llorando cada vez menos.

- Entonces?

Inuyasha lo miró a través de la cortina de lágrimas que empañaba sus ojos. Miroku era su mejor amigo, a él podía contárselo.

- Kikyo- susurró.

- Qué tiene que ver la fulana del instituto con esto, Inu?- preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

El aludido se dispuso a contestar…

***FLASH-BACK***

Inuyasha miró esas fotos tan terriblemente comprometedoras que la chica le enseñaba y su expresión se desfiguró por el miedo.

- De dónde diantres has sacado esto?- preguntó bruscamente.

Kikyo sonrió maliciosamente y dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, arrojando el humo en el rostro de su ex novio al expirar. Inuyasha odiaba el tabaco, y con ello su olor, pero no hizo ni una mueca que pudiera mostrar debilidad a la joven, ni siquiera se apartó.

- No lo recuerdas, cariño?- preguntó, con un tono de voz terriblemente dulce.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante la mención del apodo, pero no se quejó: sabía perfectamente que no debía buscarle las cosquillas a Kikyo.

- Veo que se te da bien la manipulación de fotos, Kikyo. Al menos en informática no eres un caso perdido.

- Crees que me afecta que te metas con mis estudios? Cállate y escucha lo que voy a decirte- hizo una pausa porque un camión grande pasó por el lado del parque donde se encontraban, haciendo mucho ruido, luego siguió hablando- Esta foto es real.

- No me lo creo, lo recordaría- replicó seguro, sonriendo arrogantemente.

- Eso crees? Bueno, estoy segura de que sí recuerdas ese día en gimnasia… Tus amiguitos Sango y Miroku y la mocosa de tu novia…

- Llámala por su nombre- dijo, con tono de voz amenazante.

- Tus amiguitos Sango y Miroku y la mocosa de Kagome estaban de excursión, recuerdas?- Inuyasha gruñó, al haber sido ignorada su orden con tal burla- Eso es lo que tiene de malo no hacer el mismo bachillerato que tus amigos, no crees? Ellos estaban de excursión de Biología, y nosotros estábamos en gimnasia. No recuerdas haber acabado en la enfermería, cariño?

- Deja de llamarme cariño- no pudo contenerse, temblaba de rabia cada vez que ese apodo le recordaba su pasado noviazgo con Kikyo- Acabé en la enfermería porque el desgraciado de Bankotsu me golpeó en la cabeza con el bate de beisbol y me dejó incon…

Se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando se le encendió la bombilla. Miró a Kikyo con una mueca de asco.

- Esa rata traidora estaba compinchada contigo…

- Pues claro- dio otra calada a su cigarrillo- Mi querido novio…

- …querrás decir sirviente- interrumpió Inuyasha, burlonamente.

-… te dejó inconsciente.- continuó, sin inmutarse- Me ofrecí voluntaria para ayudar al profesor a llevarte a la enfermería. Mientras él hablaba con la encargada sobre tu estado, ella me dio un sobre con aspirina y un vaso de agua, y me dijo que te la preparara. No fue nada difícil meterlo en el vaso. Fue muy fácil… simulé que abría la aspirina pero en realidad tiré lo otro- soltó una carcajada divertida.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos, sin demostrar aún que estaba asustado.

- Qué metiste en el agua?- preguntó, casi susurrando.

Kikyo dio la última calada y tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, aplastándolo con el tacón de su zapato. Miró a su ex novio de forma maliciosa.

- Vamos a jugar, amor… empieza por E y acaba por S.

Inuyasha se puso en pie en un nanosegundo, como si la chica le diera alergia.

- Pusiste éxtasis en mi vaso?!- gritó, alarmado. Si Kikyo lo había drogado, entonces esa foto….

- Ajá. Al despertar, supongo que la encargada te dijo que aquello era aspirina y te la bebiste.

- Y?- preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta.

- Pues que a la hora de comer, apenas media hora después… ya estabas dispuesto a todo, cariño.

El chico empalideció y volvió a mirar las fotos. Entonces lo comprendió. Maldita fulana…

- Qué quieres de mí?- le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla.

Ella lo miró fijamente, el deseo ardiente de venganza se veía reflejado en sus ojos castaños oscuros.

- Quiero que rompas con Kagome. Si no lo haces tú…- jugó con las fotos que tenía entre sus manos- lo provocaré yo. No crees que sería muy doloroso para ella enterarse de que ese hombre al que tanto quiere, en su ausencia se dedicó a…?

- Fuera de aquí- ordenó, temblando de rabia. Sus ojos de color ámbar brillaban por la furia- Largo!

Kikyo no pareció asustarse por su tono de voz amenazante. Se levantó con una encantadora sonrisa en la cara y, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo, dijo:

- Tienes de plazo hasta pasado mañana. Si antes de que se acaben las clases del lunes aún estáis juntos, romperéis igualmente pero…- le enseñó las fotos de nuevo- … de muy mal rollo, no crees?

Le envió un beso coquetamente y se fue, meneando el trasero descaradamente.

* * *

- Esa desgraciada te hizo chantaje?!- exclamó Miroku, poniéndose en pie de golpe.

Inuyasha sólo asintió, abatido. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero se le veía extremadamente dolido y triste.

- Tienes que contárselo a Kagome, Inu! Ella lo entenderá!

- Qué entenderá? Que aproveché cuando ella no estaba para…?

- Inuyasha, estabas drogado!

- Sí, claro. Esa es la excusa perfecta que ponemos todos cuando nos pillan in fraganti. No me creerá, Kagome no es de las que perdonan ese tipo de errores.

- Qué le has dicho? Qué motivo le has dado?

- He dicho que sí a lo primero que me ha preguntado. Le he dicho que me gustaba otra.

-Pero no tendrías que haber dicho eso, tío! Habéis cortado de mal rollo, entonces. Si le hubieras dicho que necesitabas tiempo para pensar…

- No podía! Es que no te das cuenta? Muchos chicos ponen esta excusa cuando quieren darle el bote a una chica después de haberse acostado con ella!

Miroku se mordió el labio. Su amigo tenía razón. Hacía apenas una semana que Inuyasha y Kagome habían perdido la virginidad juntos. Si Inuyasha le ponía esa excusa tan típica… ella pensaría que sólo había querido aprovecharse por sexo.

- Prefiero tenerla como amiga a que me odie.

Inuyasha dio por zanjada la conversación. Se levantó de la cama y apoyó la espalda en el armario, cerrando los ojos y aspirando fuertemente. Frunció el ceño. Esa desgraciada de Kikyo se las pagaría, lo juró por la tumba de su madre. Pero parecía que Miroku aún no sabía todo lo que quería:

- Inu, qué había en esas fotos? Qué hiciste mientras estabas drogado?

Se estremeció ante la profunda mirada de su amigo. Nunca había visto tanto arrepentimiento en los ojos de alguien.

- Digamos que… hizo lo que mejor se le da. Piensa un poco, se trata de Kikyo.

Miroku abrió mucho los ojos.

- Te acostaste con ella?!- no pudo evitar gritar.

- Claro que no, idiota! Bueno… eso era lo que ella quería, pero no lo consiguió.

- Escupe. Qué pasó?

- Maldición, Mir! Quieres que te haga un informe detallado y te lo mande al correo electrónico?- protestó, malhumorado. No necesitó ni cinco segundos para darse cuenta de que estaba descargando injustamente su mala racha con él- Perdóname, no quería…

- No te preocupes, estás alterado. No debería haberte forzado- dijo, medio sonriendo y meneando negando con la cabeza sin mirarlo, como reprochándose a sí mismo.

- No me importa contártelo, pero por otro lado no me gusta hablar de ello. Pero en fin… verás, esa fulana me llevó al lavabo, y nos encerró en un compartimento. No me acuerdo exactamente, supongo que fue así porque en las fotos se ve que estábamos en el baño. Había puesto una cámara- tragó saliva, bajando la vista como si se considerara indigno a sí mismo- Me besó. Y colocado como estaba yo… no me resistí. Como un idiota hijo de perra accedí y empezamos a liarnos. La cámara… iba tomando fotos en intervalos de cinco segundos.

- Como un idiota hijo de perra, no- lo corrigió el chico- No sabías lo que hacías, estabas drogado. Para alguien que está colocado con éxtasis lo más importante es el sexo, y si alguien se le ofrece en bandeja de plata… quiero decir que fue normal haberle correspondido, no fue culpa tuya.

- Siempre se puede elegir- replicó, sin poder evitar echarse la culpa de todo.

- Se puede elegir mientras se tenga uso de razón. Y tú no la tenías. En fin, sigue.

- No hay mucho más que contar. Kikyo me enseñó cinco fotos. En la primera…

Un ruidito proveniente del ordenador lo interrumpió. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y vio que había recibido un mensaje. Forzó un poco la vista y vio que el remitente era precisamente…

- Hablando del rey de Roma…- dijo, con una mueca de asco- Espera un segundo.

Se acercó al ordenador y abrió el mensaje.

_Hola, cariño. Verás, te he adjuntado un regalito a este mensaje que te gustará. Vamos, no me odies por haberte forzado a dejar a Kagome. Te envío las fotos que, por cierto, no crees que quedaron genial? Así cuando estés triste porque echas de menos a esa criaja, podrás mirar las fotos para acordarte que te liaste con una mujer de verdad. Besos, Kikyo._

Miroku había leído el mensaje por encima del hombro de su amigo. Percibió el temblor que la rabia provocaba en Inuyasha y decidió apartarse un poco.

- Kikyo da asco- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Inuyasha, con un tono de voz temiblemente ronco- No querías saber qué hay en las fotos? Pues aquí lo tienes.

Miroku se acercó de nuevo mientras el moreno abría el primer archivo adjunto. Tragó saliva. En la foto se veía a Kikyo y a Inuyasha fundidos en un apasionante beso francés. Una mano masculina estaba sobre el muslo de ella, descubierto por la minifalda. La otra mano reposaba en la nuca de la joven, como apretándola más contra sí.

El novio de Sango jadeó. Fue entonces cuando comprendió por qué Inuyasha no se había atrevido a confesarle su infidelidad a Kagome. Era demasiado comprometedor, aquello no era precisamente un besito suave.

Vio como Inuyasha se disponía a abrir el segundo archivo, pero le puso la mano en el hombro al ver que estaba temblando y que sus ojos del color del ámbar volvían a humedecerse.

- Ve a la cocina y bebe un vaso de agua, piensa en otra cosa. Si no te importa, yo las miraré.

Él asintió, agradecido, y se levantó. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miroku se sentó en la silla que Inuyasha había dejado libre y abrió el segundo archivo.

- Joder…- fue lo único que acertó a decir cuando vio la foto.

En la imagen, Inuyasha estaba sentado encima del retrete. Kikyo estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de él, de frente, de modo que sus propias piernas se hallaban a ambos costados del joven. Inuyasha le besaba el cuello con una pasión arrebatadora, y sus manos se hallaban debajo de la camiseta de ella. Apretó los puños al ver la expresión de la chica: sonreía a la cámara, con un ojo entreabierto y levantando el dedo pulgar en señal de triunfo.

La tercera foto era parecida a la primera, pero en vez de besarse apasionadamente en pie, lo hacían en la misma postura que en la segunda imagen. Aunque… Miroku se pasó una mano por el pelo, en un gesto de ansiedad al ver que ella no llevaba ya su blusa, estaba en sujetador, y que Inuyasha tenía la camiseta con la mitad de los botones desabrochados.

En la cuarta volvían a estar de pie. Esta vez, era Kikyo quien besaba el cuello del joven. Éste miraba la cámara con curiosidad, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que el aparato estaba allí, aunque en el estado de colocación en el que se encontraba, tampoco parecía importarle, ya que medio sonreía.

Había una quinta foto, en la que Inuyasha ya no llevaba camiseta. Tenía a Kikyo presionada contra la pared y estaban estrechamente abrazados. Una pierna de Kikyo estaba alrededor de la cintura de él, sobre la cual Inuyasha tenía una mano. Sin embargo, no se besaban, sino que mientras él lamía el cuello femenino, ella miraba con pánico en dirección a la puerta. Seguramente alguien los estaba llamando, un profesor era lo más posible.

Por último, en la sexta foto se habían separado. Él estaba sentado de nuevo en el retrete, y ella se ponía su blusa mientras exclamaba algo. Miroku medio sonrió porque, a juzgar por la expresión fastidiada de Kikyo, la jugada le había quedado incompleta.

Se acomodó en la silla de escritorio, tomando sus propias conclusiones. Según parecía, Kikyo había querido llegar hasta el final, hacer de aquellas fotos lo más comprometedoras posibles, pero le había salido mal. Aun así, su jugada incompleta había sido suficiente. Esas fotos eran terribles, no podían mostrarse de ninguna manera a Kagome.

Las borró de la bandeja de entrada del correo, y luego entró en la carpeta de mensajes eliminados para borrarlos también de allí, deshaciéndose de ellos por completo. Lo último que le convenía a Inuyasha para su estado de ánimo era torturándose viéndolas.

FIN DEL CAP 1!


	2. Nada que decir

CAPÍTULO 2- NADA QUE DECIR

La casa de Sango estaba silenciosa, como sólo podía estarlo con los padres de la familia ausentes. Lo único que se oía eran sollozos en la habitación de la hija mayor, provenientes de la garganta de su mejor amiga.

Sango, sentada sobre la cama, acariciaba el pelo de Kagome con suavidad. La morena estaba estirada sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su compañera. Sango ya no sabía qué hacer para calmarla. Suspiró, mirándola. Tenía los ojos muy rojos y las mejillas empapadas, se aferraba a las sábanas como si fueran lo único que la ataba al mundo al mismo tiempo que lloraba de forma desgarradora.

Sango pasó su mano por la cabeza de la joven dolida.

- No entiendo por qué Inuyasha ha hecho esto, Kagome. Pero estoy segura de que no ha sido culpa tuya.

- Sango… le gusta otra…- dijo con voz aguda, entre sollozos.

- No me lo creo. Hubieras visto como te mira, Kagome, le brillan los ojos cada vez que os acercáis- sonrió- Se le enternece la expresión cuando te ve. Cuando Miroku y yo os vimos por última vez el viernes, estabais perfectamente. Os marchasteis entre mimos y cogidos de la mano. Eso significa que algo ha cambiado este fin de semana, pero es imposible que haya dejado de quererte en tan sólo dos días.

Kagome no respondió, sólo siguió llorando. Sango prosiguió.

- Cuándo empezaste a notarlo raro?

- Pues… más o menos… el sábado por la tarde… Él se marchó porque había quedado con Miroku y…

Hizo una pausa para levantarse y coger un pañuelo. Sango se la quedó mirando, mordiéndose el labio. Inuyasha había mentido a su amiga. El sábado por la tarde Miroku estaba con ella, habían quedado para ir al cine, fue entonces cuando él le pidió para salir. De modo que…A dónde había ido en realidad? Sería verdad que se estaba viendo con otra? Pero… por el comportamiento de Inuyasha cuando Kagome estaba cerca, estaba segura de que él seguía enamorado de ella. Si era así…

…por qué diablos la había dejado?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se percató de que Kagome se sentaba a su lado, secándose las lágrimas y siguiendo con su explicación:

- Cuando volvió… ya nada fue lo mismo. Fui a recibirle y quise besarle pero… se apartó- nuevas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y Sango la acunó en sus brazos-Le pregunté qué pasaba y no me contestó. El domingo entero estuvo esquivo, evitaba el contacto completamente. Me hablaba, pero sin coqueteos, sin mimos... ni una palabra de afecto. Era como si le hablara a una compañera de clase normal y corriente. Y hoy… me ha llamado a la hora del patio y…y…

- Ssssssh, déjalo, no hables más de ello.

- Pero… no había ido con Miroku, lo sé. Cuando vi que me esquivaba, llamé a Miroku y le pregunté si se habían enfadado o algo, porque lo veía de mal humor. Él se limitó a decirme con prisas que no había visto a Inuyasha desde el día antes, y que no volviera a llamarlo porque estaba contigo y estaba dispuesto a pedirte salir, no quería interrupciones.

- Es cierto… el sábado por la tarde Miroku estaba conmigo, él no vio a Inuyasha.

- Lo cual significa que es cierto… le gusta otra… Ese día me puso la excusa pero… había quedado con otra chica…

Volvía a llorar. Sango la abrazó más fuerte y se juró a sí misma que al día siguiente, Inuyasha se enteraría de lo que valía un peine.

Nadie hacía daño a su mejor amiga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente en casa de los Taisho Higurashi era bastante deprimente. Inu e Izayoi eran incapaces de entender el cambio de actitud de sus respectivos hijos. No se besaban, no coqueteaban, no se mimaban abrazados en el sofá como solían hacer cada noche después de cenar… Se limitaban a hablarse cuando era estrictamente necesario y se lanzaban miradas constantes de nostalgia cuando el otro no miraba.

Primero, el matrimonio había supuesto que los dos jóvenes sólo se habían peleado, y que a la mañana siguiente todo volvería a ser normal, como pasaba siempre que discutían, pero en cuanto entraron en la cocina separados por un intervalo de cinco minutos, en vez de esperarse en el piso de arriba para bajar juntos como era su costumbre, supieron que la relación amorosa de la pareja había terminado.

Primero entró Kagome, se sirvió unos cereales y empezó a comer. Bueno, más bien a simular que comía, porque se limitaba a mover los cereales con la cuchara, apoyada sobre un codo y con la mirada perdida. Inu e Inuyasha entraron juntos, al haber coincidido a la hora de bajar. Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Kagome, pues cada uno en la familia tenía su sitio en la mesa, pero no la saludó, ni le dio el besito de buenos días de cada mañana, aunque eso era algo que ni Inu, que se hallaba sentado en su silla con un café y el periódico, ni Izayoi, que cocinaba unos huevos revueltos, habían esperado desde que se levantaron de la cama.

Dieron las siete y veinte de la mañana. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron a la vez y se encontraron en la puerta. Se miraron unos segundos esperando a que el otro pasara. Como ninguno se atrevió a hacerlo, al final Inuyasha le indicó el paso con un gesto de cabeza. Ella inclinó la suya como agradeciendo mínimamente y salió de la cocina, seguida de su ex novio.

El matrimonio intercambió una mirada cómplice de preocupación.

* * *

Sango hacía repiquetear los dedos ansiosamente sobre la mesa de su pupitre. Tenía un tic en la ceja, parecía que estuviera esperando a que entrara alguien en particular para despellejarlo.

En realidad, eso era exactamente lo que esperaba.

Se levantó bruscamente cuando vio a su amiga entrar en la clase. La saludó y le dio los dos besos en la mejilla como era su costumbre de cada mañana. Esperó en la puerta una vez Kagome se acomodó en su asiento y serró los dientes al ver a Inuyasha acercándose por el pasillo, tal y como esperaba, pues ellos vivían juntos.

- Buenos días, Sango- se le veía abatido, mas ella no quiso saber por qué. Estaba demasiado furiosa como para preocuparse. Si había tenido problemas con su amante, se alegraba.

Lo cogió bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa, impidiendo que entrara en clase y lo arrastró hacia el replano de las escaleras, a través del pasillo.

- Sango, qué puñeta…?- quiso preguntar, pero entonces Sango lo soltó con un movimiento nada delicado. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que estaban solos. Volvió a enfocar la vista en su amiga y suspiró al reconocer el gesto tan típico de ella siempre que se enfadaba: manos sobre las caderas y tic en la ceja. Podía imaginarse lo que quería…

- Eres el cerdo más despreciable que he conocido en mi vida.

…pero para nada esperaba un insulto. Un reproche, una explicación por haber dejado a Kagome a lo mejor, pero nada así. Por eso se enfadó.

- De qué diablos estás hablando? A qué ha venido eso?- quiso saber, frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Eres un impresentable. Cómo has podido hacerle esto a Kagome?!- le preguntó, golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice con cada pausa.

- Sango, no es lo que…

- No es lo que parece? Me estás diciendo que debo tragarme una excusa tan típica como esta en vez de creer a mi mejor amiga? Kagome me dijo que la habías dejado porque te gustaba otra!

- No lo entiendes…

- No es necesario que entienda nada, salvo que le has puesto unos cuernos tan grandes que como se entere alguien ajeno, los rumores y las burlas acerca de la ex novia del famoso Inuyasha Taisho- pronunció con sarcasmo- se la comerán con patatas.

- Maldita sea, cállate de una vez! No quiero a ninguna otra más que a Kagome, Sango! Si tengo que gritarlo en medio de un partido de liga lo haré!

Sango se quedó sin habla, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Nunca hubiera esperado una respuesta así por parte de Inuyasha, quien siempre escondía su debilidad por Kagome con su carácter arrogante. Si era verdad que había otra razón, ésta tenía que haber sido muy gorda para que él se "rebajara", como decía él, a ponerse sentimental.

- Entonces qué pasó en realidad, Inuyasha? Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo, agobiado. Algunas chicas suspiraron al pasar por su lado, como si estuvieran mirando el modelo de un anuncio de champú, pero bajaron la vista avergonzadas al ver la mirada asesina que Sango les propinaba por su falta de tacto. Es que no se daban cuenta esas cabezas-huecas de que por la expresión de ellos dos no era el mejor momento?!

- No puedo decírtelo- sentenció él.

- Miroku me lo dirá, entonces.

- No me traicionaría de esa forma.

- Es el amor contra la amistad, Inuyasha.

- Valen por igual, Miroku no da prioridad a su pareja por encima de su mejor amigo- replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Exacto. Miroku valora las dos cosas por igual. Del mismo modo que entre tú y él no hay secretos, tampoco los tiene conmigo.

Inuyasha respiró hondo y murmuró un par de palabrotas. Pareció que se lo pensaba. Luego la miró y dijo:

- Prométeme que no se lo contarás a Kagome.

- No puedo prometértelo. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

- Entonces olvídalo.

Quiso volver a su clase, pero ella se lo impidió, agarrándolo del brazo hasta con delicadeza. Algo le decía que estaba siendo injusta con él.

- Por qué no quieres que Kagome lo sepa?

Inuyasha tardó varios segundos en responder. No la miró cuando contestó.

- Porque la quiero.

Sango asintió, bajando la mirada.

- Comprendo…

- No quiero hacerle daño.

- Lo entiendo...creo. Está bien, no se lo diré. Pero prométeme que cuando estés preparado se lo dirás tú.

- Sango, no sé si…

- Ella tiene derecho a saber por qué la has dejado.

El chico popular resopló.

- Está bien, te lo contaré.

* * *

Cuando el timbre sonó a las cinco de la tarde, los alumnos de segundo de bachillerato abandonaron sus aulas, agotados. Kagome miró a su amiga, que recogía sus cosas en el pupitre de al lado con una mirada extraña, aunque tenía la cabeza en el deprimente planeta "Inuyasha-me-ha-dejado" y no se dio cuenta de la expresión de culpabilidad de Sango.

- Haces algo esta tarde?- preguntó. Terminó de meter su material en la mochila y se la colgó en la espalda.

- He quedado con Miroku- contestó la otra chica, distraídamente.

La morena notó una punzada en el pecho de envidia. Sus ojos se humedecieron y desvió la mirada. Sango se dio cuenta y maldijo su bocaza.

- Pero si quieres puedo ponerle una excusa, y nos vamos de compras…-se apresuró a añadir, aunque sinceramente lo que más le apetecía era una tarde de amor con su reciente novio. La otra lo notó y sonrió levemente.

- No, para nada. No te preocupes, lo entiendo, Miroku es tu novio ahora.- sonrió un poco más al ver que las mejillas de Sango se teñían de rojo- Yo me iré a casa a… creo que miraré una película de miedo, necesito algo que me absorba de la realidad.

- Estás segura?

- Sí.

Se arrepintió de su respuesta diez minutos después, cuando se sentó en su asiento favorito del autobús. Sola. Nadie que tuviera los ojos de color ámbar vendría y se sentaría a su lado, la recibiría en su pecho y la abrazaría preocupado para consolar su tristeza. Nadie de largo pelo azabache le susurraría palabras de amor en el oído de esas que la hacían sonreír, sonrojarse y soltar risitas interrumpidas por dulces besos en los labios que la hacían sentir como si estuviera encima de una nube.

Eso había terminado. Miró el asiento vacío a su lado y no pudo evitar que una lágrima bajara por su mejilla. Se la secó con brusquedad y se regañó mentalmente a sí misma. Tal y como le había dicho a Sango, miraría una película de terror y dejaría de pensar en ese cretino.

Sus esperanzas de aislarse del mundo real por medio de una historia gore y atrapante se vinieron abajo cuando entró en el salón de su casa y encontró al único cretino al cual no quería ver en ese momento estirado en el sofá, y en la televisión se veía… una película de terror.

Habían pensado lo mismo. Aquello era el colmo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al comprobar que Inuyasha la estaba mirando con dolor, pero a la vez… sorprendido. Decidió romper el silencio, intercambiar cuatro palabras, lo suficiente como para luego irse a su habitación sin parecer la típica tonta muerta de vergüenza incapaz de hablarle a su ex novio.

- No entrenabas los martes?- preguntó, sin mirarle.

- El entrenamiento se ha suspendido.-anunció- Por la lluvia.

Lluvia? La chica miró por la ventana y comprobó que estaba lloviendo. Cómo había podido pasarle desapercibida? De repente se dio cuenta de por qué Inuyasha la miraba de esa forma. Estaba empapada y sólo entonces empezó a sentir frío. Sus mejillas se volvieron carmesíes al percatarse de que el joven era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella: parecía idiota mirando el brazo del sofá y goteando agua en el suelo, inmóvil y sonrojándose aparentemente sin motivo.

Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Justo en el momento en que decidió marcharse escaleras arriba para huir de la situación, Inuyasha se levantó con una manta en la mano, preocupado, al ver que ella empezaba a temblar.

Oyó un portazo en el piso de arriba, señal que Kagome se había encerrado en su habitación. Murmurando palabrotas y maldiciones, se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. Poco a poco, la película volvió a captar su atención.

- Algo que decir?- gritó el villano, amenazando al protagonista con una arma de fuego.

- No. La vida es un asco- susurró Inuyasha, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

* * *

Tonta Kagome! Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tontaaa!!!

Por qué diablos lloraba otra vez? Es que no había llorado ya lo suficiente por él?!

Abrazada a su almohada y tumbada en la cama, sentía las lágrimas caer por su rostro hasta las sábanas, mojándolas irrefrenablemente. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que lo veía sentía una pinchada de melancolía en el pecho, y esa tarde habían bastado ocho miserables palabras salidas de su boca para hacerla reventar de nostalgia…y amor.

Eso era lo peor. Era incapaz de dejar de quererle…

De repente su móvil sonó, haciendo que diera un bote del susto. Miró el remitente y se topó con un número que desconocía. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse, para que quien la llamara, fuera quien fuera, no notara que estaba llorando. Acto seguido contestó.

- Diga?

- Kagome? Cómo estás? Soy Koga- respondió una voz masculina.

La aludida levantó una ceja, sorprendida, y se secó las lágrimas.

- Koga? El capitán de los Doushi Panthers?

- Yo mismo- respondió.

- Cómo has conseguido mi número?

- Eso no importa. Me he enterado de que ese idiota de Taisho y tú… bueno, ya sabes. Llamo para saber cómo estás.

No pudiendo estar más sorprendida, se sentó sobre la cama y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- Pues… para qué voy a mentirte… No estoy bien, pero cada día lo llevo mejor. Sobreviviré- fingió una risita irónica.

- Oye, si necesitas un amigo, alguien con quien hablar… sólo llámame, vale?

- Koga, yo…

- Cuando éramos pequeños tú me consolaste cuando mis padres se divorciaron. No crees que ahora me toca a mí preocuparme?- por su tono de voz, notó que el chico sonreía.

Kagome también sonrió. Koga y ella habían sido amigos a los siete años, al haber coincidido en un concurso de dibujo. Enseguida hablaron y se hicieron amigos, al igual que sus respectivas madres. Iban al mismo colegio, por lo que se volvieron inseparables. Él siempre la consolaba cuando su padre la regañaba y la pegaba, y ella a cambio le ayudaba emocionalmente después de oír las siempre frecuentes peleas de sus padres. Pero luego llegó la separación de los padres de Koga, la custodia quedó a manos de su madre y se cambió a otra escuela, al tener que mudarse a la otra punta de la ciudad. Cinco años después, en primero de bachillerato, Inuyasha ingresó en el colegio. No había vuelto a saber nada más de Koga hasta que llegó el día del campeonato de fútbol. No quiso decirle nada a Inuyasha de que lo conocía, al fin y al cabo ya había pasado de amigo a conocido para ella, no le pareció un detalle importante nombrar su anterior amistad.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido. Sonrió de nuevo, enternecida por la preocupación del joven y contestó.

- Te lo agradezco, Koga. Te llamaré si necesito un amigo.

- Así me gusta. Cuídate, quieres? No llores más por él, si te hace llorar es que no te merece.

- Eso no era al revés?- preguntó, agudizando la mirada de forma perspicaz y riéndose.

- Quizás, pero no mi versión.

- Tonto.

Alargaron la conversación en media hora más.

FIN DEL CAP 2!

**No sabeis kmo lamento la tardanza!!! Me desmoralicé al ver la poca audiencia que está teniendo este fic y se puede decir que la inspiración se fue! Pero luego pensé que, aunque fuerais pocos, siempre jode k te dejen kn la intriga d un fic sin terminar, asi que este finde me vino la inspiración de nuevo y pude escribir un capítulo más. No os negaré que este fic me está costando un poco de escribir, las escenas más importantes las tengo ya escritas (la mayoría), pero ahora me queda el reto de llenar los huecos con cosas secundarias para que no caiga todo de sopetón. Bueno, os dejo!**

**Besos, Dubbhe.**

**PD: Os digo lo mismo para "Más que una sacerdotisa". Aunque lo tengo terminado, voy retocando detalles en los capítulos que faltan por publicar.**


	3. Orgullo herido

CAP 3-ORGULLO HERIDO

-… que tiene relación con el teorema de Ruffini. El teorema del residuo se obtiene por medio de substituir la incógnita…

La voz del profesor de matemáticas era como un eco a los oídos de Inuyasha. Desde cuando esa asignatura le aburría tanto? Probablemente desde que había cogido la costumbre de mirar a Kagome desde su sitio, quien se sentaba una fila a la izquierda y cinco pupitres delante de él. Los suspiros de melancolía se habían convertido en rutina, tanto en ella como en él. Desde ese encuentro en el salón de su casa no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra.

Y es que Inuyasha no cabía en su cuerpo de arrepentimiento. Muchas veces se quedaba pensando en la situación, y llegaba a la conclusión de que ya había cumplido el trato con Kikyo. Ella había querido que dejara a Kagome, y ya lo había hecho. A cambio, no le había enseñado las fotos. Ambos habían respetado el acuerdo, por lo que a veces el chico pensaba que éste ya estaba cerrado, y que Kikyo no tendría derecho a protestar si le pidiera a Kagome para volver con él.

Pero luego se quedaba pensando en lo retorcida que era Kikyo. Recordó con una mueca aquella vez que lo engañó en la fiesta de Shima cuando salían juntos. No, para Kikyo tener palabra y ser leal a alguien no significaba nada. Lo único que esa desgraciada quería era no volver a verlo junto a Kagome. Si volvían juntos, ella no tendría reparo en cargarse de nuevo la relación por medio de enseñarle las fotos a la joven, por mucho que estuviera fuera del trato.

- Maldición…- susurró.

- Señor Taisho?- la voz grave del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Notó las miradas de sus compañeros observándole con curiosidad, a la espera de una respuesta por su parte cuya pregunta no había oído.

- Perdón?- preguntó, ausente. Arrugó el ceño al oír los murmullos de sus compañeros. Demasiado educado… ése que había contestado por él no era Inuyasha Taisho.

- Podría usted decirme dónde está el error del ejercicio que ha hecho la señorita Tanaka?

Inuyasha resopló y miró la pizarra. No tardó en encontrar la falta.

- Menos dos más cinco es tres, no menos siete.

Silencio. Algunos de sus compañeros rieron al ver la cara de frustración del profesor de matemáticas.

- Preste más atención, quiere?- pidió molesto, arrugando el entrecejo y girándose de nuevo hacia la pizarra.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia al ver que había dejado al profesor en evidencia, quien había intentado hacer lo mismo con él. Eso era lo que pensaba, de modo que esa fue su respuesta.

- Si no prestara atención no habría encontrado el error y no le habría dejado a usted ese enorme moco que le llega hasta al suelo.

Más compañeros rieron. El profesor se giró y lo encaró de nuevo.

- Intenta dejarme en evidencia, señor Taisho?

- Otra vez? No, no se preocupe, con una ya he tenido suficiente.

Toda la clase se echó a reír al fin.

- Silencio!

En ese momento el timbre sonó. Sonriendo con arrogancia e ignorando las miradas de admiración de muchas chicas, se levantó y recogió sus cosas. Se encontraba un poco dormido por el aburrimiento, por lo que tardó en guardar el material en la mochila y casi todos salieron antes que él. Sólo quedaron Sango y otra chica, recogiendo también. El joven se dispuso a salir, pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando la voz del profesor lo llamó.

- Señor Taisho, acérquese por favor.

El aludido resopló y obedeció. Se plantó delante del hombre, que lo esperaba sentado tranquilamente en su escritorio.

-Usted dirá- dijo, intentando parecer dispuesto a la bronca pero su sonrisa burlona delataba que para nada le importaba lo que el profesor tuviera que decirle.

- No es la primera vez que me desautoriza. Mire, le seré sincero… No sólo soy profesor de matemáticas, soy psicólogo también, sabe? Últimamente he notado que está aún más contestón de lo normal.

-Y?

- Pues que ir llamando la atención burlándose de los profesores no le ayudará en nada a recuperar a la señorita Higurashi.

La sonrisa arrogante de Inuyasha se borró de su rostro. Su ceño se frunció, demostrando su molestia. Incómodo, se puso las manos en los bolsillos de forma indiferente como si el comentario del matemático no lo hubiera herido para nada y cambió su peso de una pierna a otra.

- Qué sabrá usted…-gruñó al final, desviando su mirada ámbar hacia la ventana.

- No hay que estar diplomado en psicología para saber que usted no está contento con su vida sentimental, pero eso no significa que el claustro tenga que pagar por ello-contestó el profesor, desafiante.

- Pero qué se ha creído?- lo fulminó con la mirada- Mis padre no paga miles de yenes cada mes para que usted se meta en mi vida y me hable de esa forma.

- Exacto. Su padre paga para que venga aquí a aprender, no a burlarse de nosotros, y menos delante de los otros estudiantes. No hay ninguna norma que nos prohíba responder a los alumnos que nos perjudican mientras no nos rebotemos físicamente. Antes era soportable, cualquier adolescente cargado de hormonas haría lo mismo para llamar la atención de su ex pareja, pero como siga con este comportamiento tan exagerado el claustro podría llegar a plantearse la expulsión por su mala conducta…

- Déjeme en paz! Usted no tiene derecho a…!-exclamó Inuyasha, fuera de sí.

- A avisarle? Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir, y añado que si quiere recuperar a la señorita Higurashi debería cambiar de método…

- Y quién le ha dicho usted que quiero recuperar a Kagome? No tengo novia y tampoco quiero, estoy perfectamente sin ella!- exclamó, cerrando los puños con rabia y herido en su orgullo.

De repente sintió esa mirada castaña clavándose en su nuca. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y, después de percatarse de la expresión de consecuencia del profesor, volteó. Su corazón se paró durante unos segundos y sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

Kagome estaba allí, en el marco de la puerta, esperando a Sango. Sus miradas se encontraron un instante, lo suficiente para que el joven supiera que le había hecho daño. La había lastimado otra vez…

-Nos vemos el lunes, Sango. Tengo que irme- dijo con voz ronca. Bajando la mirada para esconder la lágrima que se asomó a sus pestañas sin su permiso, salió de la clase sin mirar atrás.

- Kagome!- la llamó el chico. No, no podía quedar así, tenía que hablar con ella…

Tuvo tiempo de ver a Sango fulminándolo con la mirada y negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación antes de salir corriendo tras la morena. La vio bajar las escaleras del final del pasillo y aceleró el paso, siguiéndola por los pasillos y consiguiendo alcanzarla y tomarla de una mano justo cuando llegaban al vestíbulo del edificio.

- Kagome…Escúchame, por favor- añadió, notando los dedos de ella intentando zafarse de los suyos. Ella no lo miraba, y eso le partió el alma- Lo que he dicho…no lo decía en serio, ese viejo verde me estaba hinchando las narices y…

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, tú mismo dejaste claro que entre tú y yo ya no hay nada.

Ahora sí se giró y lo enfrentó, sus ojos estaban húmedos pero consiguió hablar sin romper en llanto.

- Pero…-quiso insistir Inuyasha, pero la chica no le dejó.

- Te importaría soltarme? Tengo prisa-dijo ella, con la misma frialdad que un témpano de hielo. Ambos miraron el enlace de sus manos que había causado el futbolista.

Él sintió que los ojos le ardían, tenía la sensación de que si la soltaba moriría. Lo único que quería era tirar de su mano para acercarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla como si no existiera un mañana. Pero luego recordó la mirada maquiavélica de Kikyo y su amenaza, precisamente ésta les estaba mirando desde el pie de las escaleras. Suspiró y soltó la mano de Kagome, desviando la mirada después.

- Nos vemos en casa- cuando ella dijo eso, ya se encontraba a más de dos metros de él, y apenas la oyó.

La vio cruzar la puerta principal y no dejó de mirarla desde su posición hasta que la perdió de vista cuando ella giró la esquina de la calle. Suspiró y se dirigió a los vestuarios, hoy tocaba entrenamiento. Pasó por el lado de Kikyo, percatándose de su sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Qué?- le preguntó, adaptando su tono de voz tan borde como le fue posible.

* * *

Nada más salir del edificio, la chica se regañó de nuevo por volver a llorar. Si es que no podría ser más débil! No soportaba verse tan afectada por Inuyasha! Bueno, al menos no había roto en llanto delante de él…

No lo dudó ni un segundo. Cogió el móvil, marcó un número guardado en la guía y llamó.

- Diga?- contestó la voz de Koga después de cuatro toques.

- Necesito un amigo…-consiguió decir, entre sollozos.

* * *

La vida era un asco, definitivamente. Nunca antes había estado tan pensativo, ni tan triste por una mujer. Para qué?

Había perdido la cuenta de las chicas con las que se había besado al largo de su vida, éstas siempre lo buscaban en fiestas, o más bien, buscaban su popularidad, deseaban poder decir que se habían liado con el gran Inuyasha Taisho. Y si la chica era guapa, él nunca había rechazado un rollo. Para qué? Ellas no buscaban compromiso, sólo prestigio en el instituto, y él sólo quería pasar un buen rato así que… no había tenido nada que temer, podía enrollarse con tantas chicas como le diera la gana, sin consecuencias.

Luego conoció a Kikyo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, aceptó renunciar a la libertad y comprometerse como su novio. A estas alturas sospechaba que lo había hecho involuntariamente para darle celos a Kagome incluso antes de darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. A continuación se dio cuenta de que Kikyo no llenaba el hueco que él sentía en su corazón.

La noche en que se había besado con Kagome por primera vez fue la misma en que descubrió que Kikyo le había sido infiel. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que a pesar de la ira y la humillación que eso supuso para él, en el fondo se había alegrado. Volvía a ser libre, nunca debería haber aceptado ese noviazgo.

Y luego acabó saliendo con Kagome. Con ella sí se percibió completo, con su sonrisa, su cariño, sus besos y sus caricias que lo hacían sentir como el más afortunado de la historia de la humanidad. Pero el paraíso en el que sentía que vivía se lo cargó Kikyo.

La odiaba. Odiaba a Kikyo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y esa era la razón por la que llevaba más de dos horas sentado en la cama, con el ordenador reproduciendo canciones de su grupo favorito de forma automática y sin ni siquiera escucharlas. Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, el tiempo le había pasado volando.

Oyó unas voces fuera, en el exterior. No se inmutó al percibir la primera: Kagome. Estaría con una amiga y ésta la habría acompañado a casa. Pero al escuchar la segunda, su mandíbula se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un chico. Se levantó y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba junto a la ventana. Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

Koga?! Abrazando a su Kagome?!

La rabia nubló su capacidad de razonar en cuanto lo vio besarla en los labios. Con los puños apretados por la furia, vio que ella intentaba resistirse y separarse, pero él no se lo permitía, acorralándola contra una de las paredes de la casa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó corriendo al piso de abajo y abrió la puerta principal.

Mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, oyó la voz temerosa de ella, intentando decir algo entre los besos forzados a los que él la obligaba:

- Koga…para…déjame…bast…ta

Cogió al acosador por el cuello, separándolo con brusquedad de la chica y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, haciéndolo sangrar y caer al suelo. El herido levantó la vista, posando su mano sobre la zona golpeada.

- No te ha dicho que la sueltes, hijo de perra?!- le gritó, dirigiéndose hacia él para golpearlo de nuevo. Se enfureció aun más al sentir a Kagome cogerlo por el brazo y suplicarle entre sollozos que lo dejara.

Lo estaba defendiendo?!

- Vaya, perro…Tú por aquí?- preguntó el otro con una sonrisa burlona, levantándose con toda la dignidad posible.

- Vivo aquí, idiota. Y por eso tendré el derecho a sacarte de mi territorio a patadas si no desapareces de mi vista en diez segundos!

Koga lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que legalmente tenía razón. Frustrado por tener que huir con la cola entre piernas, le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano y se alejó calle abajo.

Inuyasha miró a la joven, o más bien eso intentó hacer, porque ella ya había entrado en la casa. La siguió y al entrar al vestíbulo la cogió de la muñeca antes de que tuviera tiempo de escabullirse por las escaleras. Ella se soltó bruscamente, pero no huyó sino que lo enfrentó, con la barbilla alzada, sacando la fortaleza de donde no la tenía.

- Así que Koga, eh?- le preguntó él, malhumorado- Si querías devolverme el golpe por lo que le he dicho al profesor, que sepas que lo has conseguido. Mira que hay chicos en Tokio y has ido a elegir a mi mayor rival…

Kagome lo miró casi con asco, frunciendo el ceño y fulminándolo con la mirada. Posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas, demostrando enfado.

- Tú de qué vas?- le interrumpió, con voz moderada pero temiblemente fría- Eres un engreído. Acaso piensas que mi mundo gira alrededor de ti?

- No creas que me chupo el dedo, Kagome- prosiguió, desafiante-No es nada difícil reconocer cuando una mujer quiere darte celos.

- Vete al cuerno! Tú mismo dijiste que lo nuestro había terminado, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! Qué te hace pensar que estoy desesperada por recuperarte?

Auch! Eso había dolido. La miró enfurecido y no se quedó atrás con su réplica.

- Por qué sino has quedado con mi mayor rival sabiendo que es un pervertido?

- Y yo que sabía, maldita sea! Éramos amigos de pequeños, ha cambiado muchísimo y no me esperaba que se hubiera convertido en esa clase de hombre…

- Ya-dijo, mostrándole con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada de menosprecio que no se había creído ni una palabra.

- Déjame en paz! Tienes a todas las chicas del instituto a tu abasto! Ve y enróllate con una, dos, diez, cincuenta o veinticinco mil, me da igual! Fuiste tú el que se ha encargado de que después no haya consecuencias! Ve por tu camino y yo iré por el mío, no tienes derecho a decidir mi vida!

Durante la discusión, ella le había dado la espalda y se había dirigido hacia el piso de arriba, con su ex novio enfurecido pisándole los talones. Después de decir lo último, se había encerrado en su habitación, dando un portazo delante de sus narices.

Inuyasha gruñó de furia. Eso no quedaría así. Ni por asomo. Temblando de ira, siguió los pasos de ella y entró en su habitación después de abrir la puerta con brusquedad y cerrarla tras él, dando otro portazo.

- Se puede saber quién te ha dado permiso para entrar?!- le gritó ella, roja aun de rabia.

- No necesito permiso para entrar a la habitación que me da la gana de mi propia casa!

- Es MI habitación, idiota, vete de una vez, no quiero verte!

- Oh, vaya! Ahora resulta que mi querida hermanita es totalmente independiente, cuando no hace ni cinco minutos que la he salvado de un desesperado que…!

- Hubiera podido apartarlo en cualquier momento, idiota! Pero es mi amigo, no quería hacerle daño!

- No te hagas la santa, si hubiera sido yo me hubieras pateado la entrepierna sin ningún inconveniente!

- Sabes perfectamente que no!- contestó, golpeándole el pecho. Sus bonitos ojos castaños se humedecían lentamente, pero él estaba demasiado enfurecido como para ablandarse por eso.

- Me estás diciendo que no serías capaz?! Sí, claro, y Kikyo es lesbiana, tú te crees que soy imbécil?!

- Ahora mismo no sé qué responderte, porque te estás comportando como tal!- otro golpe en el pecho, seguido de muchos más y consecutivos, dominada por el enfado. Sus mejillas empezaban a ser surcadas por lágrimas de dolor al tener que discutir de esa forma con él, seguía queriéndolo a pesar de todo.

Inuyasha la agarró de las muñecas para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo y clavó su mirada dorada en la de ella, acercándola a él como queriendo intimidarla.

-Dices que soy imbécil pero aun así te dejaste besar esa vez en el Shikon, y si no hubiera sido por tu móvil…

- Jamás volvería a hacerlo- mintió, luchando por deshacerse de su agarre, sin éxito.

- No? Eso lo veremos…

La acercó aun más y unió su boca a la de ella, besándola con brusquedad y sin saber muy bien por qué lo había hecho. Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego frunció el ceño. En un acto reflejo, consiguió soltarse y se alejó de él.

- Pero qué te has creído?!

Lo miró a los ojos durante una décima de segundo, y en cuanto quiso darse cuenta ella misma se había lanzado a su cuello, buscando sus besos con desesperación. Él correspondió con entusiasmo, se besaron con tanto deseo y osadía que bien podría ser considerado pecado en más de una religión. Inuyasha profundizó el beso hasta los límites de hacerla gemir, explorando con su lengua esa boca que tanto conocía y que a la vez tanto había extrañado.

La acorraló contra el armario y siguió besándola con una pasión arrebatadora. Quería dejarle claro con sus caricias posesivas y el abrazo inquebrantable que mantenía sobre su cintura que ella era suya y de nadie más, que ningún otro hombre que no fuera él tenía derecho a tocarle un solo pelo.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, sus labios empezaban a adormecerse por el fuerte y constante roce, pero aun así no se separaban. Sin saber muy bien como había ocurrido, Kagome se vio despojada de su blusa y sus manos empezaron a desabrochar casi con vida propia la camisa de él. Una vez superado este obstáculo, volvieron a besarse con ímpetu.

Inuyasha abandonó la boca de ella para besar y lamer su cuello como si se tratara de un manjar exquisito. Ella gimió y arqueó su espalda, respondiendo al gesto por medio de levantar una pierna y enrollarla alrededor de la cadera masculina. Sintió una de las manos de él colarse por debajo de su falda, acariciando su muslo sin un diminuto atisbo de inocencia, y la otra pasearse por todo su cuerpo, tocando todo lo que encontraba a su abasto. Acarició el pecho del joven, arrancándole varios gruñidos y lo besó de nuevo, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior. Lo oyó gemir ronco, sintió que la levantaba y que la llevaba a la cama. La dejó caer con cuidado y se tendió sobre ella…

_Toc-toc-toc! _Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- Cariño, puedo pasar?- preguntó la dulce voz de Izayoi.

A Inuyasha siempre le había caído bien su madrastra, pero en esos momentos deseó que un rayo partiera a la pobre mujer. Los jóvenes se separaron a la velocidad de la luz, buscando sus respectivas camisetas y vistiéndose con la mayor rapidez posible. El chico no había tenido tiempo de abrochar ni la mitad de los botones cuando vio el paño de la puerta moverse, señal que Izayoi entraba.

Gimió desesperado y en el último momento se movió ágilmente hasta colocarse detrás de la puerta, que se abrió de inmediato.

- Kagome, estás bien? No has contestado…

- Qué? Ah, sí, estoy bien, mamá…-contestó la aludida, poniéndose bien el pelo. Por suerte, ella sí se había vestido a tiempo.

- Te veo agitada, cielo- se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente- No tienes fiebre? Estás muy caliente…

Kagome se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo, mordiéndose el labio. Avergonzada a más no poder, paseó su mirada por la habitación, como buscando un agujero en el que esconder la cabeza. Inuyasha se cubrió el rostro con una mano, queriendo que el suelo se lo tragara. Entonces se percató de que era su momento para escapar y, aprovechando que la mujer le daba la espalda, se fue haciendo el menor ruido posible.

FIN DEL CAP 3!

**Kiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Jezabella Swan por las ideas k me ayudo a maquinar para este capitulo XD (si nos ubierais visto en el cole a la ora del patio al lado de la calefacción y conspirando escenas romanticas y algunas tan irreales k parecían no tener sentido jajaja)**


	4. Determinación por ella

CAP 4- DETERMINACIÓN POR ELLA

Increíble.

Sencillamente increíble.

"En qué diablos estabas pensando, idiota!?"

Inuyasha se repetía esa frase acusadora una vez tras otra, tirando de su largo pelo azabache como buscando un castigo por haber enviado todos sus esfuerzos por olvidar a Kagome a la basura. Se había comportado como un cretino, un auténtico egoísta que, siguiendo sus instintos, había vuelto a darle esperanzas a esa chica que, él sabía, aún lo amaba. Y qué había hecho él? Había estado a punto de acostarse con ella, en aquel momento había maldecido a Izayoi por interrumpirles. Pero después de una buena ducha de agua fría a la cual se lanzó con urgencia para bajarse el calentón, recuperó la capacidad de razonar, y se dio cuenta de la magnitud de los hechos.

Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran estado solos en casa? Sintió su corazón resquebrajarse al imaginarse a Kagome en su cama, cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas y llorando de forma desgarradora después de que él se hubiera obligado a decirle que ese asegurado acto de amor no había significado nada para él. No, menos mal que Izayoi lo había fastidiado!

El joven alzó sus ojos ambarinos al cielo, había luna llena y el viento nocturno zarandeaba con suavidad su cabello, haciendo que se moviera con levedad en el aire. Apretó un poco su chaqueta tejana contra su cuerpo para aislarse un poco más del frío y, maldiciendo su mala suerte, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sentó en los escalones de entrada de su casa.

La vida no era un asco. Era un asqueroso desastre, por culpa de asquerosas personas como la asquerosa Kikyo que con asco se había cargado su perfecta relación con Kagome. La odiaba, odiaba a Kikyo con todas sus fuerzas, sólo en pensar que en algún momento habían estado juntos y que había estado "deleitado" de besar esos labios le daban ganas de entrar corriendo en el edificio y desinfectarse la boca con jabón y lejía.

Porque mirar a Kagome era un suplicio, esa mirada entristecida, vacía que veía en ella lo mataba por dentro. La culpabilidad lo torturaba, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta, al mirarse al espejo, que la expresión de ella era más o menos la misma de él.

Oyó la puerta abrirse tras él, y no necesitó girarse para saber quién era, su corazón se lo comunicó antes, latiendo a mil por hora.

-Podemos hablar?- el tono de voz dulce que la chica empleó fue como una caricia que lo hizo estremecer. Era el mismo tono que usaba antes, segundos antes de besarse.

Él no contestó, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía qué decir. Sabía lo que ella quería preguntarle, y tanto si contestaba "sí" como si contestaba "no", le haría daño igualmente. Debía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Asintió y se levantó.

-Qué pasa?- contestó rudamente, sacando el coraje de donde no lo había. Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies al verla entristecerse aun más por haber respondido de esa forma tan borde, quiso correr y abrazarla para consolarla, pero logró contenerse por medio de apretar los puños con fuerza.

Kagome lo miró, intentando fingir orgullo también, pero no lo consiguió. Los labios le temblaron al empezar a hablar, por lo que tuvo que respirar hondo antes para no tartamudear.

-Lo… lo de esta tarde…

"Eres un desgraciado, Inuyasha, pero sé fuerte. Por ella", pensó él antes de interrumpirla:

-Lo de esta tarde no ha significado nada- respondió de un tirón, tajante, pero siendo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba.

Jamás, en sus recién cumplidos dieciocho años de vida le había costado tanto pronunciar una simple frase, quiso morir cuando vio los ojos de ella humedecerse, sus puños se apretaron más, hasta llegar a clavarse las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Kagome respiró hondo, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar de sus ojos, sintiendo ya que todas sus esperanzas de recuperar al chico que amaba se habían perdido. Al haber sido él el que había empezado a besarla esa tarde, creyó que Inuyasha aún la quería, una luz había surgido en medio de la oscuridad que ocupaba su corazón, pero todo se había venido abajo en menos de cinco segundos de conversación. Sintió el impulso de hacer un último intento, antes de dejarlo ir definitivamente.

-Quieres decir que te arrepientes?- preguntó, casi en un susurro.

Inuyasha se obligó a sí mismo a mirarla a los ojos, en ese momento supo que la respuesta que debía darle cortaría todo tipo de ataduras con ella. Un simple monosílabo haría que la perdiera definitivamente pero…no había otra solución.

-Sí-pronunció, girándose bruscamente después al sentir sus ojos arder.

La escuchó ahogar un sollozo. Kagome se mordió el labio para no llorar delante de él y sólo fue capaz de decir:

-Bien.

Dicho eso, volvió sobre sus pasos, y se encerró en casa con un portazo. Inuyasha se acercó lentamente a una pared y con rabia la golpeó con su puño, al mismo tiempo que la primera lágrima bajaba por su mejilla. Sentía un vacío doloroso, casi insoportable en su pecho, ahora que sabía que la había perdido completamente.

-Kagome…

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Necesitaba urgentemente alguien ajeno que le diera soluciones, que lo consolara al estar triste. Una segunda lágrima surgió de sus ojos dorados al recordar que tiempo antes era Kagome la que ocupaba esa tarea, pero ahora…

Se acercó a la ventana de la cocina, donde su padre estaba ayudando a Izayoi a fregar los platos de la cena y les dijo a ambos:

-Me voy a casa de Miroku, no sé a qué hora volveré-informó precipitadamente.

-Pero si son las once!- se quejó Inu, pero su hijo ya estaba lejos de oírlo.

En el preciso momento en que el matrimonio cruzaba una mirada de perplejidad, oyeron un fuerte portazo en el piso de arriba, señal que Kagome se había encerrado en su habitación después de haber entrado corriendo en casa como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Izayoi le había preguntado qué le pasaba, preocupada hasta la angustia, y la descontrolada joven sólo había contestado que la dejara en paz, con la voz rota. Inu pensó que no era necesario ser su padre biológico para saber que su hija política estaba llorando, del mismo modo en que Inuyasha había abandonado la casa.

* * *

-Maldigo a Kikyo, a su puñetera calavera y el día en que nació!- exclamó Inuyasha, golpeando la almohada que Miroku sujetaba con fuerza.

- Tío, cálmate!- exclamó, sorprendido. Hacía un par de años que era el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, estaba acostumbrado a sus enfados y siempre se ofrecía para ayudarle a desfogarse, pero nunca antes él había golpeado la almohada tan fuerte. Es más, nunca antes Inuyasha se había presentado a las once y media en su casa pidiendo ayuda. Nunca. Y eso lo asustó. Inuyasha era como su hermano, y tuvo miedo por él.

-No me pidas que me calme, Miroku, ni si quiera te atrevas a decirlo!- gritó, dando el último golpe y dejándose caer en la cama de su amigo, tumbándose y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

- Tranquilo, deberías acabar con esto ya. Esto no puede seguir así, Inuyasha. No hay derecho, cumpliste los dieciocho años hace apenas dos semanas, te has vuelto sexualmente activo recientemente, y te has sacado el carné de coche. Maldita sea, tendrías que estar dando botes de alegría!- Miroku se estiró a su lado y se acomodó pasando sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza.

- Y qué propones? Todo lo que has dicho me parecen chorradas sin importancia en estos momentos. Y seguirán siéndolo mientras lo mío con Kagome no tenga solución.

- Dile la verdad- respondió Miroku, relajado y mirando el tejado, como si nada.

Inuyasha giró noventa grados la cabeza hacia su izquierda y observó a su amigo como si fuera un fantasma. Éste se dio cuenta y también lo miró, encontrándose con su expresión incrédula.

-Qué?- preguntó segundos después, empezando a sentirse intimidado.

- Tú estás petado de la olla, chaval- replicó Inuyasha, levantándose de golpe y quedándose sentado. Apoyó la frente en su mano, sintiendo ya jaqueca de tanta desesperación.

- No es cierto. Sango piensa lo mismo que yo. Díselo. Y que ella decida. Personalmente creo que estás siendo egoísta.

- No me perdonaría.

- Eso no lo sabes! Oye…

Miroku se levantó de la cama y se puso en cuclillas delante de él.

-La situación por la que estais pasando ahora, tanto Kagome como tú, es la misma como si ella ya te hubiera dicho que no te perdona. Pero…y si lo hace? Todo volverá a la normalidad!

-No volvería a ser lo mismo. La conozco, Miroku, Kagome no olvida. Eso en el caso de que me perdone, cosa casi improbable.

- Mejor eso que nada, tío. Ya no puedes cambiar el pasado, vas a tener que conformarte con lo que el futuro te ofrece. Además, joder Inuyasha! Lo de Kikyo tampoco fue para tanto! Ni que te la hubieras cepillado, casi ni pasásteis de los besos, maldición!

- Eso da igual. No deja de ser una infidelidad, mataría a Kagome por dentro si se lo dijera y lo echaría todo a perder.

-Ya lo has hecho, Inuyasha. Hace apenas media hora.

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada, no se esperaba un reproche de tal magnitud, a pesar de saber que su amigo tenía razón.

-Díselo. Ahora más que nunca. Si no te perdona…ella ya está mal igualmente, así que no empeorarás mucho la situación. Y si te perdona, volveréis a estar juntos. No pierdes nada.

Inuyasha sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Feh! Como si tuviera algo que perder a estas alturas.

Miroku también sonrió, pero de forma comprensiva.

-La quieres de verdad, no?

Con la mirada perdida, y sin mirarlo, contestó sin pensar.

-Claro que sí. Muchísimo. Y deja de aprovecharte de mi estado de no muerto porque sabes que estando normal jamás te hubiera contestado una mariconería como esta.

Miroku se quedó serio, y luego rompió a reír. Poco a poco, Inuyasha lo imitó, sintiendo que le dolían un poco las comisuras de los labios al haber perdido la costumbre de sonreír.

"Le diré la verdad a Kagome. Tengo que recuperarla como sea", se prometió a sí mismo.

Al mismo tiempo, a diez kilómetros del bloque de pisos donde Miroku y sus padres vivían, en casa de los Taisho Higurashi una joven de pelo azabache lloraba en su cama, abrazada a su almohada.

"No permitiré que vuelva a hacerme daño. Lo nuestro se ha acabado para siempre", se juró Kagome.

* * *

Las gotas de agua repiqueteaban contra los cristales del autobús, algo helados. No sólo eran las siete y media de la mañana, sino que encima estaba lloviendo, por lo que hacía mucho frío. Inuyasha miró a su hermanastra desde su sitio, removiéndose inquieto en su asiento. Kagome estaba en su sitio de siempre, al final del autobús, con la mirada perdida como ya era costumbre. La joven oía de fondo los comentarios de un grupo de estudiantes que se sentaban delante de ella, riendo y comentando qué harían ese día por la tarde, al ser un viernes. Suspiró. Al llegar al colegio, podría proponerle a Sango una salida al cine, así escapaba de su estado de casi depresión durante un par de horas.

Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso, y miró por la ventana del vehículo, mientras se preguntaba una vez tras otra cuando podría hablar con Kagome a solas. Había seguido los consejos de Miroku y había decidido dejar una noche de por medio para que a ella se le pasara el dolor más reciente que él le había causado el día anterior. Después, por la mañana había sido imposible, ya que siempre desayunaban con sus padres y ahora, en el autobús, no era muy privado precisamente.

En el colegio fue igual. Justo cuando se decidió a arrancar los pies del suelo y empezar a caminar hacia ella, el profesor entró en el aula, anunciando un examen sorpresa de física y ordenando que separaran las mesas. Inuyasha gimió, frustrado, y obedeció. Durante la hora que siguió, no pudo parar de lanzar miradas furtivas a Kagome, hasta que se dio cuenta de la mirada de advertencia del profesor y entonces se percató de que parecía que estaba intentando copiar. Intentó concentrarse en el examen, pero las fórmulas parecían haber volado de su cabeza, o directamente ésta se había declarado en huelga, como si reclamara un descanso por estar tanto tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto Quiero-recuperar-a-kagome-y-kikyo-es-una-perra. Al final, el examen fue un desastre para Inuyasha. Hizo los cálculos aproximados, y lo máximo que podía sacar era un cuatro y medio. Suspenso seguro. Esperaba que no contara mucho para la nota, aunque aquello le parecía una trivialidad dada la situación sentimental en la que se encontraba.

Más tarde, encontró a Kagome sola, junto a su taquilla. No dudó, era raro que Sango no estuviera con ella, de modo que tenía que aprovechar. Caminó hacia ella, la cual al verlo venir, desvió la mirada, inspirando hondo para darse fuerzas.

"Ignóralo", se ordenó a sí misma.

-Kagome, podemos hablar?- preguntó Inuyasha, con algo de timidez. Ella lo miró a través de sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, sin saber muy bien qué responder.

"Dile que no", se exigió Kagome.

-Sí, claro.

"Eres una débil", se reprendió.

En ese momento, el teléfono de ella sonó. Lo oyó murmurar alguna palabrota en contra de su móvil, pero no hizo mucho caso. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y se quedó sin expresión al ver quién era el que llamaba.

-Koga…-susurró, sin darse cuenta.

-Qué?- preguntó Inuyasha, sin haberla entendido.

- Nada-se apresuró a responder, a sabiendas de que si le decía de quién se trataba, era capaz de arrojar el aparato a la basura más cercana- Tengo que irme, están esperando a que responda.

- No!

La reacción de Inuyasha fue como un acto reflejo. Al verla alejarse, la cogió de la mano y tiró hacia él, dejándola sin querer a pocos centímetros de su cara. El teléfono móvil de Kagome dejó de sonar. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, todo desapareció a su alrededor, ignoraron la situación en la que se encontraban y el hecho de que estaban en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente. La chica quería irse, separarse de él y olvidarle para siempre, pero su cuerpo no la obedecía, se había quedado clavada en esa mirada ambarina que parecía devorarla por completo. Temblando, fue incapaz de rechazar la caricia con la que él estaba propinando su mejilla, no pudo luchar contra esa mano que se posó en su nuca y la obligó a acercarse más a él. Cerró los ojos, empezando a sentir el delicioso roce de labios cuando su móvil volvió a sonar.

-No lo cojas-susurró él, con los ojos cerrados también.

Ella jadeó al sentir su respiración agitada contra su boca. Se dio ánimos con todas sus fuerzas.

- Suéltame-respondió, tajante, sabiendo tristemente que acababa de ganar la batalla consigo misma.

- Kagome…-suspiró, como una súplica.

- Aléjate, Inuyasha-ordenó, más firme.

El chico obedeció lentamente, abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella también lo hacía y apoyó su brazo en la taquilla, de mala gana pero a la vez entristecido, viendo como ella se alejaba de él.

* * *

-Un fin de semana en la sierra? Contigo? Solos? Estás de guasa, verdad?- le gritó Kagome al móvil, sin poder creerse lo que oía.

- Kagome, lamento como me comporté el otro día. Fui un auténtico cretino, jamás debí forzarte a nada, pensé que…ya sabes, me enteré de que habías roto con Taisho, y cuando vi que querías quedar conmigo creí que…no sé como decírtelo, maldita sea!

- Creías que lo hacía para darle celos a Inuyasha y tú te apuntaste para fastidiarlo también, no? Claro, como nunca te ha caído bien…-ironizó.

-Pues sí.

Kagome se quedó callada. Cómo?

-Qué has dicho? Qué poco me conoces, Koga, yo nunca usaría a un amigo como plato de segunda mesa!

-Un clavo quita otro clavo, Kagome-respondió el joven-y… supongo que no me importa que me uses por otro tío.

Kagome no cabía en su asombro. Koga prosiguió.

-Kagome, me he dado cuenta de que…en fin, cuando éramos pequeños me gustabas y después de verte por primera vez en años, en aquel partido de la final de fútbol…vi que sigo sintiendo lo mismo. Te quiero, Kagome. Siempre te he querido.

- Koga, yo…- cómo podía negarse sin hacerle daño?

-Me arrepiento muchísimo de lo que te hice el otro día, supongo que me motivé demasiado, siempre había pensado que lo nuestro era imposible, y luego vi que lo habías dejado con tu novio justo un mes después de reencontrarnos…pensé lo que no era. Kagome, pensé que habías dejado a Taisho por mí.

- Escúchame, por favor. Oye, siento mucho si en algún momento te he dado esperanzas, pero…yo no siento nada por ti más allá de la amistad. Eres mi amigo, y no quiero hacerte daño, pero…

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Estoy dispuesto a ser tu amigo, no me importa saber que no habrá nada más. Prometo no volver a propasarme, sólo déjame estar a tu lado.

Silencio. Kagome no sabía qué responderle.

-Por favor.

-Está bien, te creo-suspiró- Cuándo dices que es este viaje?

-Este fin de semana.

- Tan…tan pronto?-preguntó, boquiabierta.

-Siento no haber podido avisarte antes, pero en teoría tendría que pasar a recogerte sobre las cuatro de la tarde. Hoy sales del colegio a las dos, verdad?

Kagome suspiró de nuevo.

-Está bien. Cómo iremos?

-En moto, aún no tengo dieciocho años, por lo tanto no tengo coche. Por eso deberías intentar no traer un equipaje muy pesado, a ser posible.

* * *

A qué se refería Koga con un equipaje no muy pesado? La joven sonrió para no llorar. Doce kilos pasarían?, se preguntó, mirando su mochila a la vez que soltaba una risita de culpabilidad. Pero qué podía hacer ella? Una chica necesitaba muchas cosas!

Oyó unos pasos en el pasillo, y suspiró al ver que se trataba de Inuyasha. El chico se asomó en la puerta de su habitación mientras ella terminaba de cerrar la cremallera de su mochila. Olvidando su distanciamiento, Inuyasha no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver su equipaje hecho sobre la cama.

-Vas a alguna parte?- preguntó, poniendo sin querer un tono de voz que sonaba a reproche.

- Y a ti qué te importa?- respondió Kagome sin mirarlo, poniéndose a la defensiva al notar el tono de voz borde de su ex novio.

- No me hables así, maldición.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, desafiante, y cogió la mano de ella que estaba agarrando el asa de la mochila, impidiendo así que se fuera. Ella se zafó del agarre como en un acto reflejo.

-Por si tanto te interesa, me voy con un amigo un fin de semana. Volveré el domingo por la noche. Está tu curiosidad satisfecha ya?

Esta vez, Kagome cogió el asa de la mochila sin vacilar y se la colgó de la espalda en cuanto vio a un motorista aparcar delante de casa. Llevaba el casco puesto, por lo que Inuyasha no pudo reconocerlo.

-Nos vemos, cuidad de mi madre mientras estoy fuera-dijo la chica, saliendo de la habitación.

- Kagome-la llamó, sin girarse para mirarla.

La chica se asomó unos instantes por el marco de la puerta.

-Sí?

Inuyasha la miró y caminó hacia ella, decidido. La cogió de la cintura, a lo que ella intentó resistirse, pero él no se lo permitió.

-No me has dejado hablar antes-reclamó, con la voz enternecida. No pudo evitarlo, la sensación de nostalgia que sentía al tenerla en su abrazo podía con su orgullo.

- Cuando? Lo dices por lo de esta mañana?-preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y con la vista puesta en cualquier cosa que no fueran sus ojos ambarinos- Por lo que he visto, no querías hablar precisamente.

- Se me ha ido la situación de las manos, lo siento. Pero es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte, debemos hablar ya.

- El domingo por la noche hablamos, sí? Ahora suéltame, me están esperando.

- No.

Kagome lo miró, alzando una ceja. Se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

-Qué has dicho?

- He dicho que no voy a soltarte. No hasta que hablemos.

-Si no me sueltas gritaré.

Inuyasha rió con arrogancia.

-Sé que eres perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, pero no creo que consigas nada. No hay nadie más en casa aparte de nosotros.

- Te estás pasando de la ralla- le advirtió, luchando por soltarse una vez más.

- Estate quieta, maldita sea!

-No puedo, me están esperando, suéltame!-gritó.

Él la miró, indeciso, pero terminó obedeciendo.

-Eres imposible, mujer-se quejó, dándole la espalda.

- Forma parte de mi encanto-replicó.

-Sí, claro.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. Inuyasha la vio marcharse por el pasillo y la perdió la vista en cuando la chica empezó a bajar las escaleras. Suspiró y volvió a entrar en la habitación femenina, desde donde podía ver de quién se trataba ese amigo misterioso. Se le cayó la mandíbula en cuando vio que el que acababa de quitarse el casco y ahora recibía a Kagome con dos besos era Koga.

-La madre que lo parió!- exclamó, arrancando a correr hacia abajo.

Kagome ya había cargado su equipaje en uno de los costados de la moto, con ayuda de Koga. Estaba a punto de coger el casco que él le tendía cuando vio la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, y a Inuyasha con la rabia reflejada en su rostro.

"Mierda, ahora verás, Kagome…", pensó la chica, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con resignación.

Tal y como esperaba, lo oyó caminar hacia ella y cogerla del brazo con brusquedad.

-Suéltame!- exclamó la chica, sintiendo que la situación podía con ella.

-Ya lo has oído, Taisho, suéltala-replicó Koga, triunfante, sonriendo con orgullo desde su moto.

-Tú te callas!- exclamó, al mismo tiempo que arrastraba a Kagome un par de metros lejos de su enemigo para poder hablar con ella- Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- susurró sonoramente, una especie de grito lo suficientemente bajo como para que Koga no los oyera.

-Irme de fin de semana, ya te lo he dicho-contestó, tajante.

-Quieres dejarla en paz de una vez?-Koga alzó la voz al decirlo, para que Inuyasha pudiera oírlo de sobras- Tú ya no tienes nada que ver con ella.

- Koga, o cierras esta bocaza o te la rompo, tú mismo!- le gritó, volviendo a dirigirse a Kagome después- Estás loca! Es que no te acuerdas de lo que te hizo?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mis decisiones. Ya no. Así que déjame tranquila.

- No puedo permitir que te marches con ese idiota! Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo, Kagome!

-Me ha pedido disculpas por lo que pasó, me ha prometido que no volverá a ocurrir y confío en él. Y además, por qué diablos me estoy justificando?! Déjame vivir mi vida, y vive tú la tuya como te de la gana.

-Eso, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, perro!- le gritó Koga, divertido por la situación.

"Dios, dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza lo reviento", pensó Inuyasha, alzando sus ojos al cielo.

-Cállate de una vez, sarnoso! Oye…-volvió a dirigirse a Kagome, pero enseguida vio que ya no estaba junto a él, sino que se estaba poniendo el casco, ya sentada en el asiento trasero de la moto.

- Kagome!- la llamó, empezando a correr hacia ella pero no llegó a tiempo.

-Adiós, Inuyasha- dijo apenas la joven, sujetándose en los costados de su asiento mientras Koga arrancaba la moto y se incorporaban al tráfico de Tokio.

-Maldita sea!-exclamó, viendo como se alejaban cada vez más.

Eso no iba a quedar así. Ni por asomo. Corrió dentro de la casa, subió a su habitación y cogió su recién obtenido carné de conducir de encima de su escritorio, con un poco de dinero de la hucha. A continuación se apresuró en bajar al garaje y abrir la puerta grande que daba al exterior. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor del coche de su padre y se sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, poniéndolo en el modo manos libres y llamando a Inu al trabajo.

-Diga?- respondió su padre al cabo de cuatro pitidos de espera.

-Papá, soy yo. Me voy un fin de semana, te cojo el coche. No hagas preguntas, te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva-mientras hablaba, había encendido el coche y ahora miraba hacia atrás, haciendo las maniobras correspondientes para salir del garaje.

-Qué?! No digas tonterías, este fin de semana me voy a cenar con Izayoi, lo necesito! Y además, se puede saber a dónde vas?-preguntó el hombre, sorprendido y a la vez molesto.

-Respecto a lo primero, podéis ir en su coche perfectamente. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, ni yo mismo sé a dónde voy, te he dicho que te lo contaré todo en la vuelta!-apretó el botón de la puerta automática desde un mando a distancia, que guardó en la guantera y condujo calle abajo, añadiéndose después a una carretera amplia de la ciudad, la misma por donde se habían marchado Kagome y Koga.

- Inuyasha, acabas de sacarte el carné y tienes que llevar la "L"! Si te paran te van a multar por no llevarla…!

-Me haré responsable de las multas-interrumpió el joven, buscando a su ex novia y su enemigo con la mirada- Tengo dieciocho años, papá, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

- No te hagas el machote ahora, Inuyasha, dime a dónde vas!

- Te he dicho que no lo sé! Maldición, esta noche te llamo si quieres!-tanto el padre como el hijo empezaban a mosquearse.

-Ni se te ocurra olvidarte!

- Descuida.

Inuyasha alargó el brazo derecho y colgó, ya que había dejado el móvil en el asiento del copiloto. Después hizo repiquetear los dedos en el volante, pendiente del tráfico y la carretera pero a la vez luchando por localizar a ésos dos. Sonrió triunfalmente en cuanto los alcanzó en un semáforo. Se relajó en su asiento y, cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, se apresuró en seguirlos con discreción.

Allí donde fueran, él pensaba seguirlos y vigilar a ese desgraciado de Koga de cerca. Ese cretino estaba loco si creía que iba a confiarle a su Kagome. Jamás.

Kagome era sólo suya.

FIN DEL CAP 4!

**Pido mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero para qué justificarme si ya sabéis el motivo. Este fic es difícil de escribir, no me canso de decirlo, y además no estoy muy bien sentimentalmente, podríamos decir que estoy medio depre, por lo que he tenido una fuga importante de inspiración. **

**Pero bueno, os he compensado poniendo el capítulo más largo, no? Espero que me perdonéis jeje ;)**

**Besos,**

**Dubbhe **

**PD: A los que os habéis preocupado, ya os digo que no voy a abandonar este fic. Aunque creo que la última parte de este capítulo me ha quedado demasiado…no sé, rara. ¿Poco explícita, quizás? ¿Demasiado rápida? En fin, aunque me cuesta escribirlo, me gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia, aunque lamento haber perdido algunas escenas avanzadas que ya tenía escritas…A ver si puedo recuperarlas! Cruzaré los dedos! XD**

**PPD:Al final la PD me a kedado mas larga ke el comentario principal jejejeje**


	5. Protegiéndote

CAP 5-PROTEGIÉNDOTE

Repanchingado en el asiento del conductor, pero concentrado con la vista al frente y las manos firmes sobre el volante, Inuyasha esquivó ágilmente el camión que intentó interponerse entre su vehículo y el desgraciado de Koga, que conducía su moto con gracia sin darse cuenta de que tanto él como Kagome estaban siendo vigilados. Una vez superado ese obstáculo, disminuyó un poco la velocidad del coche, al haber quedado demasiado cerca de la pareja al maniobrar en el último cruce. Se pasó al carril de la derecha del autopista y se quedó atrás, pero sin perderlos de vista. Cansado después de dos horas de viaje seguidas, Inuyasha resopló, usando su mano derecha para cambiar la emisora de radio.

"Maldito Koga, se puede saber a dónde la llevas?"

Unos minutos después, Koga lo sorprendió cogiendo un inesperado camino de tierra hacia la derecha que, de no haberlo observado constantemente, no se habría dado cuenta de su desviación y lo hubiera perdido de vista. Giró el volante hacia la dirección correspondiente y movió la palanca de cambios, al darse cuenta de que el nuevo camino empezaba en subida. Los siguió durante media hora, a través de campos y campos de arroz, llegó un momento en que tuvo que reconocer, fastidiado, que tendría que llevar al coche a la gasolinera a la vuelta, dado que seguramente la tierra lo estaría dejando "precioso" y le convendría un auto lavado que correría de su propio bolsillo, antes de devolvérselo a su padre. Más adelante, vio a Koga girar un poco la cabeza, como si le estuviera diciendo algo a Kagome, seguramente casi gritando, debido al fuerte motor del vehículo.

Inuyasha apretó sus manos con rabia sobre el volante hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, al darse cuenta de que Kagome dejaba de aferrarse a los costados de su asiento y ahora le rodeaba la cintura a su rival amoroso con los brazos.

"Desgraciado, ésta me las pagarás…", se juró a sí mismo.

Acto seguido empezó una zona de baches, comprendiendo ahora la acción de Koga de querer proteger a su acompañante de una caída por medio de apoyarse en él. Aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, Inuyasha sabía que era más seguro así. Llegaron a un cruce en el camino, y el conductor de la moto lo guió involuntariamente hacia donde un cartel indicaba "Paso rápido al monte Fuji". El joven Taisho frunció el ceño, aquel sitio estaba muy apartado de la sociedad, demasiado…

Dio un frenazo brusco en cuanto vio a Koga detenerse unos metros más adelante, y a Kagome bajarse de su asiento. Alarmado y con miedo a ser descubierto, hizo retroceder el coche unos metros hacia atrás, ocultándolo en una curva, entre los arbustos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Nunca había estado aquí-comentó Kagome, colgándose la mochila en la espalda y mirando a su alrededor con aire distraído.

-Bueno, podría decirse que es un rincón algo privado de mi familia y yo. El lago está siguiendo un sendero, tendremos que caminar un kilómetro o así, no se puede acceder en moto- contestó su acompañante, atando su vehículo a un árbol.

-No hay problema, este sitio es precioso-ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y Koga enrojeció.

Empezaron a caminar sin decirse nada, el canto de los pájaros parecía alegrar el ambiente y el sol resplandeciente obligó a la acalorada chica a atarse el pelo en una cola, la cual deshizo unos instantes después para organizar su cabello en una trenza que le llegó a media espalda, entreteniéndose así con las pequeñas maniobras de sus dedos. Al acabarla, sonrió satisfecha. Koga la imitó.

-Te sienta bien este peinado-comentó, simulando estar entretenido mirando el paisaje y la cogió de la mano, intentando hacerlo de forma discreta.

-Sí, bueno…-ella miró hacia otro lado, incómoda- Siempre me lo hago cuando tengo calor.

Se soltó de la mano de él para simular buscar algo en su mochila, y así librarse del agarre. Suspiró con disimulo al encontrar sus gafas de sol: la excusa perfecta.

-Hace mucho sol, no te parece?- comentó, poniéndose las gafas de pantalla.

Él asintió, un poco abatido por su rechazo, y se detuvo junto a Kagome mientras ésta se quitaba la sudadera para atarla a su cintura. Koga aprovechó y se quitó la armilla, quedándose con la camiseta de manga corta puesta, de color azul-verde y guardando la prenda sobrante en su mochila. Caminaron un rato más, siguiendo el camino y riendo de anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, hasta que él se desvió hacia la derecha sin avisar.

-Adiós-dijo con burla, al ver que ella no se había dado cuenta del brusco cambio de dirección y seguía el camino principal.

Kagome se giró y lo miró, confusa, para luego compartir unas risas con su amigo.

-Es por aquí?- preguntó, algo desanimada, al ver el estrecho sendero por el que Koga pretendía desviarse.

-Llegaremos mucho más rápido por aquí.

- Pero es una subida muy grande!- protestó, hinchando sus mejillas como una niña pequeña haciendo un puchero.

Koga soltó una carcajada y la cogió de la muñeca.

-Vamos, mocosa-dijo sin más y, tomando un pequeño impulso, empezaron a subir por el sendero.

Esta vez, Kagome no dijo nada ni tampoco intentó librarse del agarre, pues sabía que él sólo pretendía ayudarla, no hacía falta ser tan esquiva. Ascendieron en silencio, y en cuanto Koga oyó resoplar a la agotada joven, no dudó en sonreír con ternura y apresurarse en buscarle un entretenimiento.

-Veo, veo-dijo, en medio de una risita.

Kagome sonrió y, secándose el sudor de la frente, le siguió el juego.

-Qué ves?

-Una cosita.

-Y qué cosita es?

- Empieza por "K".

-Kagome-respondió ella con facilidad.

-No.

-Koga?

-Bueno, no exactamente. Hace referencia a mí, pero la palabra era "kesito".

Kagome rompió en carcajadas.

-De qué te ríes?-preguntó su amigo, aún sabiendo la respuesta y cortando una rama con el brazo libre para facilitarle el paso a su compañera.

- De tu ignorancia-respondió sin malicia, divertida- Quesito se escribe con "Q"-informó.

-Eso da igual. Escriba como se escriba, ambas formas hacen referencia a que soy irresistible- fanfarroneó, guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome frunció el ceño y luego sonrió con travesura, agudizando su mirada de forma perspicaz.

-Veo, veo-dijo.

- Qué ves?

- Una cosita.

-Y qué cosita es?

- Empieza por "A".

Koga miró a su alrededor, en busca de una respuesta.

-Árbol?-probó.

-No.

-Arbusto?

-No.

-Pues no sé…Arena?-volvió a intentar, después de observar un poco el suelo.

-Tampoco.

-Me rindo. Cuál era la palabra?

-"Arrogante"-masculló ella, guiñándole el ojo tal y como él había hecho instantes antes.

Ambos se rieron de forma cómplice, justo en ese momento Kagome sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y la inconfundible sensación de una mirada al clavarse en su nuca. Se giró de inmediato, con una expresión alarmada en el rostro, y miró a su alrededor con algo de pánico.

-Kagome? Preciosa, qué ocurre?-preguntó Koga, preocupado y poniéndole la mano que no la agarraba de la muñeca en el hombro.

La joven escrutó un poco más el entorno con su atemorizados ojos castaños antes de contestar.

-Juraría que…-hizo una pausa para inspirar hondo-Me ha dado la impresión de que …-miró a su compañero, que la instaba a contestar con la mirada-Nada, me lo habré imaginado-respondió al fin, intentando confiar en sus propias palabras.

Koga la miró, sorprendido, pero terminó asintiendo. Miró al cielo anaranjado.

-Pronto anochecerá, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha detuvo el paso abruptamente y se escondió detrás del tronco de un gran árbol en cuanto vio que Kagome se estremecía. Y suerte que lo hizo, porque la chica se giró inmediatamente después, escrutando a su alrededor. Los ojos ámbar del joven se cerraron, rezando para que la pareja no decidiera inspeccionar en detalle, pero afortunadamente oyó como intercambiaban unas palabras y seguían con su camino. Suspiró, aliviado, y asomó un poco la cabeza por el lado del tronco. Los vio reanudar la caminata, dejó pasar unos treinta segundos y luego los siguió, cauteloso.

Cuando las luces del crepúsculo empezaron a invadir el cielo, llegaron al fin al lago del que Koga había hablado. Kagome sonrió, el sitio era de una belleza casi mística: el agua era cristalina y muy limpia, no parecía que estuvieran a sólo dos horas de la industrializada Tokio; la orilla estaba repleta de piedras grises y llanas, combinadas con una fina arena blanca de río; a unos cincuenta metros, podía verse la plataforma de madera de un embarcadero, que entraba bastante en dirección al centro del lago (aunque tan sólo una pequeña barca de remos estaba presente); por último, la naturaleza rodeaba el lugar de frondosos árboles verdes. A lo lejos, podía divisarse una pequeña cabaña de madera junto a la orilla, hacia la cual Koga se dirigía, seguido por Kagome.

-Esa cabaña es la de mi familia. La tenemos alquilada todo el año-informó.

-Esto es increíble. Parece mentira que apenas estemos en primavera, el calor es abrasador!

Koga alzó una ceja, miró a su alrededor los árboles sacudidos por la ventisca casi nocturna y la miró burlonamente. Ella pareció darse cuenta de su metedura de pata y soltó una risita, avergonzada.

-No será que estás demasiado cansada y acalorada por el trayecto?-adivinó, perspicaz.

-Cállate-ordenó ella, riendo junto a su amigo.

Llegaron a la cabaña, él sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Mientras ambos jóvenes se entretenían preparando la cena entre juegos y risas en aquella rústica cocina, un Inuyasha frustrado empezaba a sentir frío por el aire de la noche y, fregándose los brazos con las manos en busca de calor, trataba de encontrar a su alrededor algún lugar para pasar la noche. Gimió entre su temblor, y decidió volver al coche para dormir. Al fin y al cabo, ya no sacaba nada con quedarse ahí. Mañana temprano volvería, dispuesto a saltar a la mínima y partirle la cara a ese cretino si se atrevía a propasarse con su Kagome.

Había anochecido, de modo que tuvo que ayudarse de la luz de su móvil para guiarse en el camino de vuelta. Llegó al coche en media hora y, fregándose las manos e intentando tranquilizar el temblor de sus labios morados, bajó los asientos traseros para que se unieran al maletero y formaran un apartado lo suficientemente espacioso para dormir. Se valió de un par de mantas y una almohada que su padre siempre guardaba en el maletero para emergencias para hacerse una modesta "cama" en la parte trasera del coche que él mismo había ampliado. Programó la calefacción del coche para que funcionara durante quince minutos, apagó la luz del automóvil y se acomodó entre las mantas.

Mientras iba entrando en calor, se preguntaba una vez tras otra qué diablos pretendía Koga llevándose a Kagome a un lugar tan apartado de la civilización, del mismo modo en que tampoco lograba entender por qué su ex novia había aceptado. Aunque estaba algo molesto con ella, no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente, para luego suspirar con nostalgia: su Kagome era demasiado buena, tenía un corazón muy confiado, demasiado…

El reloj de su móvil marcaba las diez y trece cuando éste sonó, despertando de repente al joven de negros cabellos, el cual murmuraba palabrotas por haber sido arrancado de su inquieto sueño, bastante trabajo había tenido ya para conseguir dormirse. Miró la pantalla del aparato que iba sonando, reclamando atención, para saber qué idiota era el que llamaba. Al ver de quién se trataba, sonrió con arrogancia y algo de resignación.

-Qué quieres? Estaba dormido-se quejó, frotándose los ojos.

-Dormido a las diez? Qué ha pasado con el gran Inuyasha Taisho que aguantaba tan pancho hasta las siete de la mañana cuando salía de fiesta?-replicó el idiota.

-Ha madurado-se recostó sobre las mantas, poniéndose la mano en la frente a causa de la leve jaqueca provocada por haber sido despertado con esa brusquedad.

-Ha madurado? O se ha enamorado?-se burló su interlocutor.

-Vete al cuerno, Miroku, qué quieres?

-Acabo de enterarme de que han expulsado a Kikyo del instituto.

Inuyasha sintió como su mandíbula inferior se abría, dejándolo embobado como un idiota. Se incorporó de golpe, olvidando de repente su cansancio.

-Cómo te has enterado?-preguntó, sabiendo que si aquello era cierto se abrirían muchas puertas respecto a lo suyo con Kagome.

-Sango me lo ha contado hace cinco minutos, acaba de irse. Se ve que ha ocurrido sobre las siete, sabes que Sango entrena karate en el instituto los viernes, no?

-Sí, sí, como sea. Pero qué ha pasado?-insistió, ansioso por una respuesta.

-Según se ve, la directora ha pillado a Kikyo en el baño liándose un porro con Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki? Esa mosquita muerta de cuarto de ESO?-Inuyasha no cabía en su asombro.

-Eso de mosquita muerta sólo lo tiene en la cara, Inu. Bueno, sigo. No sólo las ha pillado con las manos en la masa sino que además le ha exigido a Kikyo que le diera el porro para confiscarlo. Se ve que hasta aquí, el castigo de Kikyo habría sido una semana de expulsión, como dicen las normas. Pero luego…

Miroku se interrumpió a sí mismo al echarse a reír, aparentemente divertido por lo que estaba por venir. Inuyasha levantó una ceja, armándose de paciencia para no ordenarle a gritos que continuara.

-Kikyo se ha negado a dárselo, han empezado a gritarse y han acabado tirándose del pelo y peleándose en el suelo del baño. Todo el mundo se ha enterado porque la cabeza-hueca lame-culos de Tsubaki ha salido enseguida al pasillo para pedir ayuda, sin importarse en disimular la situación. La junta de padres y el claustro se han reunido una hora después, y han acordado la expulsión permanente de Kikyo no sólo por consumir sustancias ilegales en el recinto escolar, sino también por agredir a una profesora.

-Me imagino que habrá sido la directora la que ha tomado la mayoría de cartas en el asunto. Ya me puedo imaginar su cara de buldog deformada por la rabia y los zarpazos de la otra.

Ambos amigos rompieron en carcajadas.

-He querido decírtelo hoy porque así aprovecho que a esta hora estás en casa con Kagome y así podéis hablar. Ahora que Kikyo ya no está, no hay nada que temer.

Inuyasha sonrió de costado de forma pícara.

-No estoy en casa. Ni Kagome tampoco.

- Ah, no? Dónde estáis?

El otro siguió manteniendo la sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-El lunes te lo contaré.

-Oye…!

-Gracias por la información. Nos vemos, Miroku-sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Inuyasha colgó.

Dejó el móvil en la guantera, no sin antes apagarlo para asegurarse de que nadie más interrumpiría su sueño. Volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas, más relajado y satisfecho que nunca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maldijo mil veces cuando llegó al lago a la mañana siguiente, su móvil lo había traicionado al haberse quedado sin batería y no lo había despertado, ahora por su culpa llegaba tarde. Encontró a los dos amigos ya despiertos, desayunando tostadas cocinadas a la barbacoa junto a la orilla del río. Mientras Koga se ocupaba de que el pan no se quemara, en esos momentos Kagome salía de la cabaña, cargando una bandeja con tortillas recién hechas. Una corriente de viento matutino arrastró el olor a comida hacia el rincón de la espesura donde Inuyasha estaba escondido, haciendo que su estómago rugiera de hambre. Maldijo no haberse llevado ninguna reserva de comida. Como había podido ser tan idiota? Pero tampoco era tan capaz de renunciar a su orgullo como para arrastrarse como un vil ladrón.

Justo cuando se dio media vuelta para buscar comida, la oyó reír. Volteó de nuevo y la contempló. Su cabello azabache brillaba bajo la luz del Sol, y su sonrisa podría haber iluminado todo Tokio. El corazón del joven latió con fuerza y supo más que nunca que debía protegerla, por encima de todo. Ya se había perdido una noche entera de vigilancia por querer dormir, y si ese desgraciado le hubiera hecho algo él no habría estado allí para ayudarla. En ese momento, se juró renunciar a cualquier necesidad fisiológica que pudiera distraerle de su objetivo. A no ser que cayera desmayado por falta de atención, pero eso era otro tema…

El día pasó lento, impasible, caluroso y fresco a la vez. Sentado a los pies de un viejo roble, oculto en las sombras y entreteniéndose con los bastoncillos que encontraba en el suelo, vigiló relajado a la pareja por horas. Los vio remojarse en el lago, jugar al Marco Polo, e incluso hacer competiciones en canoa. No pudo evitar sonreír divertido cuando ella cayó al agua chillando, durante una torpe sesión de windsurf a media tarde, llevándose con ella la vela entera de su tabla en su afán por querer agarrarse a algo.

Eran ya las siete de la tarde cuando salieron del agua, riéndose como locos, seguramente por algún chiste cómplice. Kagome pareció tropezar con algo…y todo cambió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Au!- no pudo evitar que un pequeño grito saliera de sus labios en cuanto pisó una piedra puntiaguda, por la que resbaló, obteniendo como resultado un bonito corte que iba desde el puente de su pie derecho hasta el tobillo. Era bastante profundo, el dolor era punzante y la herida le ardía, por lo que no pudo evitar dejarse caer sentada sobre la orilla con un par de lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Koga se apresuró en socorrerla. Se acuclilló a su lado y le examinó la herida.

-Auch…Es un corte feo y bastante profundo…

-Mierda!-la chica sollozó.

Koga tocó un poco la herida para examinarla mejor y asegurarse que no se hubiera ensuciado mucho, provocando que ella gimiera de dolor y diera un saltito. Ambos se sonrojaron cuando sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. El tiempo se hizo eterno para ambos. El joven tragó saliva y fijó su mirada en los labios de la muchacha. Kagome lo notó y desvió la vista, incómoda, pero él la cogió por el mentón y unió sus labios con dulzura. Ella dio un respingo y su primer instinto fue apartarse, pero… Sin quererlo recordó al último que la había besado así, con ese cariño…Él. Siempre él…Estaba en todas partes, negándose a ser olvidado…

"Inuyasha…"

Supo que estaba mal, que era incorrecto, cobarde y muy cruel por su parte, pero no pudo resistirse. Sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se movieron al mismo ritmo, correspondiendo al beso que Inuyasha…Que Koga le daba… No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, besándose con una ternura inigualable, que acabó convirtiéndose en una pasión desbordante que los dejaba a ambos sin respiración. Fue él quien se separó, deslizando un brazo por su cintura y mirándola con una extraña expresión y los ojos brillantes. Cuando abrió los ojos, Kagome se dio cuenta del gravísimo error que había cometido.

"Oh, Kami!"Se había liado con Koga, sabiendo que él estaba enamorado de ella. Le había dado ilusiones y lo había utilizado…Lo había besado pensando en Inuyasha. "Pobre Koga…". Tuvo deseos de llorar, sintiéndose la persona más vil y cruel del mundo entero. Tenía que aclarárselo inmediatamente!

-Koga, yo…

-Tranquila, lo sé. Vamos a la cabaña.-dijo, desviando la mirada hacia su pie herido.

A la cabaña? Oh, claro. El botiquín de primeros auxilios allí estaba. Ignoró el tono de voz ronco que él había utilizado y se dejó levantar por él. Koga la llevó en brazos hasta la cabaña, cerrando la puerta con el pie. Kagome frunció el ceño cuando la dejó estirada sobre la cama, pasando olímpicamente del botiquín que había junto a la puerta.

-Koga, el botiquín…

-Ssshhh, cállate…

Los labios de él volvieron a posarse sobre los suyos, esta vez con brusquedad. Sus manos se colaron por su cuerpo, acariciándolo descaradamente y con libertad debido a que sólo llevaba puesto el bikini.

-Koga, suéltame…-suplicó, retirando la cara con rudeza. Él la malinterpretó y empezó a besar el lado de su cuello que había quedado al descubierto.-Te estoy diciendo que me dejes!-gritó, pero el descontrolado joven hacía caso omiso.

En qué lío se había metido…Si no hacía algo rápido, estaba perdida!

FIN DEL CAP 5!

**Lo sé. Merezco la pena de muerte peor que existe. Supongo que será algo como una combinación de lapidación, inyección letal, fusilamiento, hoguera… Pero no doy para más. Pero espero que os alivie saber que el hilo y los sucesos de este fic están todos proyectados y sólo falta plasmarlos.**

**Qué va a pasar con Kagome? Será Koga capaz de…? Dónde está el soplagaitas de Inuyasha cuando se le necesita? Preguntas, preguntas… ;)**

**Sobre los otros fics…"Mi macho alfa" lo voy a poner en pausa. Siento mucho decir que no tengo inspiración. Además os suplico que entendáis que Koga y Ayame son una pareja a la cual no se hace referencia en demasía en el anime, y es mucho más difícil escribir sobre ellos porque prácticamente no los conozco. Eso sí. ESTOY ABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS QUE PUEDAN ABRIR MIS HORIZONTES. SI ALGUIEN TIENE ALGUNA IDEA DE CÓMO CONTINUARLO, O DE ALGÚN SUCESO QUE LES GUSTARÍA QUE PASARA (EL LEMON NO CUENTA, ÉSTE ESTARÁ POR DESCONTADO MÁS ADELANTE…NO DIGO MÁS JAJAJJA)…CUALQUIER COSA QUE ME PUEDA AYUDAR A RETOMAR LA HISTORIA, ME PUEDE ENVIAR UN MENSAJE PRIVADO A MI CUENTA, OK? LEERÉ, ANALIZARÉ Y CONSIDERARÉ CADA UNA DE VUESTRAS IDEAS :D**

**En cuanto a "Amor firmado", haré lo que pueda, pero lo más seguro es que no me ponga con él hasta que termine "Mentiras de amor".**

**Besitos ^^^**

**Dubbhe**


	6. Frío

CAPÍTULO 6- **FRÍO**

-Koga, quítate de encima!-le gritó, desesperada. Las caricias del chico estaban llegando a sus pechos y él cada vez estaba más entregado y le importaba menos lo que ella le decía.-No me obligues a hacerte daño!

-Te quieres callar?-le ordenó Koga, molesto. Se apresuró en besarla en los labios para callar sus protestas.

La paciencia de Kagome terminó. Tragándose su miedo y negándose a soltar esas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, frunció el ceño con determinación y dobló bruscamente su pierna, impactando allí donde había querido. Koga gritó de dolor y dejó de tocarla, cayendo a un lado encogido sobre sí mismo, murmurando maldiciones mientras se agarraba la entrepierna. Kagome se levantó de inmediato, pero enseguida soltó un fuerte quejido y su rodilla cedió: había olvidado completamente que estaba herida. Pero para nada del mundo iba a quedarse allí. Ni por asomo. Como pudo, se acercó cojeando a la puerta de la cabaña y la abrió. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía ir en ese estado, pero la principal prioridad del momento era alejarse de Koga y esconderse hasta que se le ocurriera alguna solución.

Una vez fuera fue mucho más difícil caminar, pues tenía que sortear tierra, agujeros y piedras, y su pie herido no ayudaba. Apenas había avanzado veinticinco metros, Koga salió de la cabaña, más recuperado.

-Kagome, espera!

-Déjame en paz!-le ladró, sin cesar de su huida.

- No huyas, hablemos!

-Por qué no te pones a fregar el lago y te olvidas de mí?

-No seas estúpida, no tienes a donde ir ahora! Ha sido un malentendido, por favor, entra en la cabaña y hablamos…-estaba más cerca, pero para nada corría. Se acercaba caminando, con tranquilidad, y es que Kagome sabía que no le costaría mucho alcanzarla en ese estado. Volteó a verlo unos segundos y casi pudo ver personalizada la violencia en su expresión. Oh, Kami…En qué lío se había metido…

-Tú te crees que soy idiota?

-Perdóname, Kagome…Sabes que te amo…-murmuró, con su mirada clavada en ella.

-Estás loco! No te acerques a mí!

Koga ya estaba a pocos metros de ella, quien miró desesperada a su alrededor. Corriendo, él podría barrarle fácilmente cualquier huida por la orilla, por lo que no tuvo más escapatoria que desviarse por el simple embarcadero, aún sabiendo que era una encerrona, lo último que quería era que él la tocara otra vez. Una vez al final del embarcadero se dio la vuelta y lo encaró. Su perseguidor avanzaba hacia ella sin vacilar, y cada vez estaba más cerca.

Kagome cogió una barra de hierro que había tirada en el suelo de madera, dispuesta a defenderse a golpes si era necesario.

-Aléjate! O tendré que hacerte daño!- le amenazó, blandiendo su arma como forma de advertencia.

Sin alterarse, Koga alargó el brazo para coger la barra. En un acto reflejo, Kagome quiso golpearle el antebrazo pero él fue rápido, cogió la barra con agilidad mientras ésta ya estaba cortando el aire en dirección a él y la arrancó de las manos de su propietaria, lanzándola al agua, lejos, dejando a Kagome desarmada. Desesperada, la chica liberó las lágrimas acumuladas y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al agua supo que había llegado al límite del embarcadero, por lo que ya no podía retroceder más. Había un bote amarrado, pero no había tiempo para huir por el lago.

-Koga, por favor…-suplicó, aterrorizada. Pero ese joven que había delante de ella no era Koga. Al menos, no el Koga que ella conocía.

Koga alargó un brazo hacia ella.

-Si eres buena, no te haré daño, ya verás…

Apenas la había rozado, ella chilló y, en un acto involuntario de querer alejarse, dio un traspié y cayó al agua, golpeándose la cabeza al caer con el borde del bote allí presente. Perdió la conciencia al instante, por lo que no se percató de la pequeña superficie de agua que se tiñó de rojo.

-Kagome!-gritó Koga, alarmado. Reconocía que había tenido intenciones viles con ella, pero para nada había pretendido que aquello pasara. Se dispuso a lanzarse al agua, pero un fuerte puñetazo contra su mandíbula lo tumbó al suelo. Aturdido y tocándose la zona golpeada, manchada ahora de sangre, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados cargados de furia.

-Ya has hecho suficiente, hijo de perra. Desaparece de mi vista, ya!

Dicho esto, Inuyasha le dio la espalda con desprecio y se quitó a la velocidad de la luz los zapatos y la camiseta. Se tiró de cabeza al agua sin contemplaciones, luchando por no desesperarse, o de lo contrario perdería el control de la situación: la vida de la mujer que amaba estaba en juego. El agua helada le caló en los huesos con tanta intensidad que hasta le dolió, pero aquello no le detuvo. Nadó tan al fondo como pudo, mirando a su alrededor como podía, pues veía borroso.

Entonces la vio, ya casi había llegado al fondo. Se apresuró hacia ella, a grandes brazadas. La presión empezaba a hacerse insoportable y se le estaba acabando el aire, pero eso no le detuvo. No se rindió hasta que pudo pasarle ambos brazos por la cintura y llevarla hacia la superficie, cada vez con más lentitud: se ahogaba.

"Sólo un poco más, vamos…", suplicó desesperado a un Dios en quien no creía.

Nada más romper la superficie, se llenó los pulmones de aire y respiró tan hondo como pudo. Jadeando por la falta de oxígeno, arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome hacia la orilla. El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando llegó a tierra, por lo que temblaba de frío en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo del lago y pudo coger a la chica en brazos, apoyándola en su pecho y pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas. Sus huesos protestaban por el frío y sus dientes rechinaban violentamente, pero apenas se dio cuenta. Una vez fuera del lago, se apresuró en acostar a la chica al suelo, sobre las planas piedras más cercanas a la orilla. La joven presentaba un corte muy feo sobre la sien, por el cual emanaba abundante sangre.

-Kagome, me oyes? Kagome!

Recordó una lección que les habían dado en el colegio sobre primeros auxilios, y trató de hacer memoria. Le practicó la reanimación pulmonar con las manos y, al ver que no respondía, le hizo el boca a boca. Repitió el proceso varias veces, sintiendo que la tierra debajo de él se abría más y más al ver que no respondía. Se desesperó con el paso de los minutos y empezó a hiperventilar. Los ojos le escocían, al igual que su garganta.

-Kagome…por favor, despierta, no me dejes! Kagome!

Sus labios resecos por el frío protestaron cuando volvió a hacerle el boca a boca. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que lo había intentado. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas cuando posó su mano sobre el corazón de la chica y no percibió ni un diminuto latido. Pegó su frente contra la de ella, sintiendo que se le iba el alma con la de ella.

-Por favor, pequeña, abre los ojos, lucha por tu vida!

Boca a boca.

-Kagome lo eres todo para mí, si te vas me matarás, por favor…

Reanimación pulmonar.

-Amor, respira…Te quiero, te amo, eres mi vida…te necesito, no me dejes…-sollozó, suplicante.

Boca a boca.

En ese momento tuvo que alejar su rostro porque la sintió toser en su boca, la cual se le llenó de agua. Se apartó y dejó caer su peso sobre su trasero, sentándose rendido y escupiendo el líquido. Aún en shock, la vio abrir los ojos de golpe y escupir agua por doquier, hiperventilando y llorándole los ojos. Inuyasha se vio invadido por una felicidad indescriptible y sonrió, hasta estuvo a punto de echarse a reír entre sus sollozos.

-Inuyasha? Qué…?-dijo la joven apenas, antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

Su dulce voz fue un detonante que lo impulsó a acercarse a ella y abrazarla contra su pecho. Enterró su rostro en su hombro y la estrechó entre sus brazos, llorando aún por el susto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, un olor conocido llegó a su nariz respingona, sintiéndose de repente en casa. Movió un poco la cabeza hacia los lados y reconoció el interior del coche de su padrastro. Suspiró, estaba a salvo. Estaba tendida en la parte de atrás, cubierta de mantas. Se incorporó con lentitud, posando una mano sobre su frente y frunciendo el ceño. Le dolía la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando notó un parche posado en su sien, tapando el corte que se había hecho con el bote al caer. Miró hacia abajo y descubrió una venda posada en su pie, la herida del cual había sido atendida.

-Yo de tú no me movería.

Kagome se giró de golpe al reconocer el propietario de esa voz. Encontró a su ex novio sentado a su lado, mirándola con una expresión más que conocida para ella en su rostro…Ternura? Hacía cuando que Inuyasha no le dedicaba una mirada como esa? Prefirió no pensar en ello. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el rato que había estado desmayada había estado con la cabeza recostada en las piernas masculinas. Maldijo internamente. Tan aturdida estaba como para no haberse dado cuenta nada más despertarse?

- Qué ha pasado?

-No recuerdas nada?-preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

-Sí…empiezo a recordar pero…espera…Se puede saber qué haces aquí?-exclamó, repentinamente enfadada.

Algo confuso por su cambio de actitud, Inuyasha arrugó la frente y no se quedó atrás con su réplica.

-Ya que tú tienes la cabeza en el planeta Todo-el-mundo-es-bueno, alguien tiene que poner la parte de consciencia en tu vida que a ti te falta. Te dije que no te fiaras de ese desgraciado y…

-Me has seguido? Pero quién te has creído que eres para controlarme?-le gritó, furiosa.-No eres ni mi padre ni mi novio!-Kagome pronunció la última palabra con lentitud, de forma involuntaria, como si dudara de si era correcto utilizarla o no. Supo que se había equivocado al sentirse dolida y verlo igual a él. Ambos desviaron la mirada, incómodos. Inuyasha tardó varios segundos en responder.

-No, soy tu hermano. Y como tal, tengo que cuidar de ti.

-Sí, claro-bufó hacia arriba, haciendo que su flequillo se moviera cómicamente, y sonrió con burla, irónica.

-Qué quiere decir eso?-protestó, herido en su orgullo.

-No necesito ningún guardaespaldas, y además te recuerdo que tú y yo no somos hermanos.

-Que no necesitas qué? Como tienes el morro de decir eso después de caer como una estúpida en las redes del imbécil de Koga?

-Yo confío en mis amigos, sabes? No voy por allí creyendo que todos son demonios!

-Yo no digo que todos sean demonios, pero tampoco son todos ángeles, y lo sabes!

-Qué más da eso? Es mi vida y la viviré como me dé la gana! No necesito que mi ex me siga por las esquinas para asegurarse de que no tomo las decisiones que al señorito no le gustan!

-Una cosa es seguirte por las esquinas como un imbécil celoso y la otra muy distinta es dejar que camines hacia el peligro evidente delante de mis narices! Lo que he hecho por ti lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera!

Kagome se echó a reír estruendosamente. Inuyasha estaba rojo de la rabia, se había peleado muchas veces con ella antes de salir juntos, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan humillado como ahora.

-Por cualquiera? Por favor, ahora resulta que ha despertado el héroe que hay en ti! El buen samaritano que contesta a los profesores, se cree superior y se lía con todas!

-Yo no me lío con todas!

-Ah, no? Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amiguita?

-Qué amiguita?

- Esa que te gusta tanto y tanto por la cual me redujiste a una más de la lista y saliste huyendo! Te da miedo el compromiso y cualquier cosa que te prive de libertad y tu orgullo de machote te hace salir por patas, no sin antes aprovecharte de la situación tanto como puedas. Oh! La virginidad de una chica, qué excelente regalo de cumpleaños! Eso fue lo que pensaste, verdad? Esa noche en la que estoy segura de que mentiste y caí como una tonta! Aún crees que me creo eso de tu primera vez? Tanta cara de estúpida tengo!

-Kagome, estás jugando con fuego.-le advirtió él. Ella estaba desfogando en la discusión todo lo que pensaba y llevaba reprimiendo desde su ruptura, y cada uno de sus comentarios le dolía como una daga que se clavaba en el pecho.

-Qué te pasa, machote? No hay argumentos para negármelo? Creí que habías cambiado, que ese playboy cargado de hormonas que se acostaba con todas había renunciado a su vida de dios por algo que yo creía que era amor, pero sólo resulté una más del montón de tontas que han caído en tus redes! Y si me sigues y simulas preocuparte es porque estás acostumbrado a que todas nos arrastremos por ti y te da rabia que me resista! Intentas recuperar un punto más para aumentar tu ego en cuanto yo vuelva a caer? O soy una apuesta por cien yenes que has hecho con alguno de tus amiguitos? Qué pretendes ahora, Inuyasha? Te apetece un revolcón y buscas a cualquier tonta de usar y tirar? O simplemente te apetece un ratito de juego con los sentimientos de tu ex? Dices que me proteges, pero tú eres el primero de la cola en hacerme daño!

Respiró hondo nada más acabar su discurso. Había dicho todo lo que pensaba de él y se sentía bien, desfogada. Pero al mirarle al rostro, su expresión fue peor que un puñetazo. Supo que le había hecho mucho daño con sus palabras, pero no tuvo claro si debía pedir perdón o no. Decidió que no. Por su parte, Inuyasha no había tenido miramientos para hacerle daño, ni parecía arrepentido por ello.

Esperó la respuesta de él, quien la miraba con el semblante muy serio. Era hasta intimidante, amenazador, jamás lo había visto así. Por unos instantes, por primera vez en su vida, le tuvo miedo. Aun así, siguió cruzada de brazos y no rompió el contacto visual, orgullosa, dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier réplica, por muy doliente que fuera. Lo conocía, sabía que era un hombre de impulsos, por lo que se esperaba una larga cadena de sarcasmos y acusaciones crueles, pero ésta no llegó. Inuyasha desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

-Procura dormir. Volvemos a casa.-se limitó a decir, con voz ronca, aterciopelada incluso.

Sin añadir nada más, abrió la puerta trasera, salió y volvió a cerrarla, para rodear el coche por fuera y sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Kagome lo miraba con curiosidad desde su posición, sorprendida. No había replicado? Lo vio respirar hondo de nuevo, varias veces seguidas, como concienciándose o calmándose después de la pelea, conteniéndose para no contestar y empeorar la situación. Lo que ella no sabía, era que en realidad, al chico simplemente se le habían perdido las ganas de hablar. Inuyasha luchó por tranquilizarse, sabiendo que si contestaba ella le replicaría con nuevas palabras hirientes, y no estaba seguro de poder soportar más acusaciones como las anteriores sin romper algo o dejar correr las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo con tanto esfuerzo. Dio un último suspiro y buscó la llave del coche en la guantera. Entonces vio algo en los pies del asiento del copiloto que le llamó la atención.

Kagome se quejó en cuanto una mochila rosa aterrizó con brusquedad a su lado, golpeándola en el muslo.

-Será mejor que te cambies, o vas a coger frío-fue la fría explicación de él, quien miraba al frente, sumido en sus pensamientos.

La joven bufó, resentida aún por la pelea. Miró debajo de las mantas y recordó que aún llevaba puesto el bikini. Empezó a hurgar en su bolsa, sacando como a resultado un conjunto de ropa interior, una falda negra y una blusa floreada en estampado blanco y negro. Deslizó los brazos por su espalda, en busca del broche de la parte de arriba del traje de baño, cuando súbitamente recordó algo.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar-pronuncio las sílabas con lentitud, amenazante.

-Tsk! Por favor.-fue la respuesta de él, quien sonrió un poco, con burla, y entornó los ojos.

-Qué significa eso?

-Pues que es irónico que pienses que siento curiosidad por saber cómo es tu cuerpo. Te recuerdo que ya te conozco de memoria.

Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada con brusquedad, avergonzada. Por un momento había olvidado que él…se sonrojó un poco más. No, no era la primera vez que Inuyasha la veía desnuda, pero lo que él tuvo una vez le había sido irreversiblemente prohibido desde que él mismo decidió perdérselo.

-Me da igual. Pobre de ti que te gires- dicho eso, volvió a darle la espalda y empezó a retirar la ropa mojada de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. Aun así, era muy tentador volver a deleitar su vista con el hermoso cuerpo de ella, pero en el instante en que su mirada libidinosa empezó a desviarse hacia el retrovisor con disimulo, el miedo a los recuerdos, la culpa y la melancolía lo embargó. Se revolvió incómodo en su asiento y volvió a clavar su vista en el paisaje del camino. Minutos después, Kagome terminó de cambiarse y lo recogió todo, guardándolo en su mochila. Se cruzó de piernas y brazos y miró por la ventana, para nada comunicativa, tan sólo para decir:

-Nos vamos o no?-propuso, cortante.

-En cuanto te dignes a ponerte el cinturón, si nos ponen una multa paga el conductor.-replicó el joven.

Kagome rodó los ojos y resopló, negándose a reconocerse que él tenía razón. Obedeció con algo de brusquedad e Inuyasha puso la llave en el contacto, pero cuando la giró, el motor ronroneó con dificultad, apurando y luchando por ponerse a funcionar, pero desistió un par de segundos después, apagándose de nuevo. El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a intentarlo varias veces, pero no funcionó. Extrañado, miró los niveles de gasolina y vio que había la suficiente, de sobras para realizar el trayecto de vuelta. Observó a su alrededor y sólo entonces se percató de que los cristales del coche estaban congelados.

-Genial!-exclamó, fastidiado, golpeando el volante como si éste tuviera la culpa. Había estado tan absorto en su discusión con su ex novia, y en los dolientes sentimientos que ésta le provocó, que no se había dado cuenta del maldito ambiente, ni siquiera cuando había salido del coche para cambiar de asiento.

-Qué pasa?-exclamó Kagome, quien había dado un bote del susto.

-El estúpido motor se ha helado. Habrá que pasar la noche aquí, igual mañana podremos arrancar.

-Cómo? Si el coche no funciona nos quedamos sin calefacción! Y pretendes que durmamos aquí, mientras allí fuera está congelando? Estás loco?

-Se te ocurre una idea mejor?-se giró para encararla, herido en su orgullo.

Ella balbuceó algo, pero acabó por volverse a cruzar de brazos y desvió la mirada de nuevo, enfurruñada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A medida que la noche avanzaba, el ambiente parecía volverse más gélido. Kagome cerró el libro que leía y lo dejó sobre el asiento, acurrucándose más en las mantas que la rodeaban. Sus dientes castañearon y un escalofrío la recorrió. Levantó un poco la mirada y se fijó en Inuyasha, acomodado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal, en el cual había una camiseta posada en medio para no rozar la fría superficie con su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ella sabía que no dormía. Estaría meditando, ya que enseguida los abrió cuando oyó un extraño sonido, no pudiendo evitar controlar la situación para garantizar que ella estaba bien.

-Qué cenamos?-preguntó la chica, en cuanto se sonrojó por culpa de los ruidos que su estómago acababa de emitir.

-No hay comida en el coche. Y en tu bolsa?-ella negó con la cabeza-Entonces no se cena.

-Pero yo tengo hambre!-se quejó, con el ceño fruncido.

- Y qué quieres? Que me ponga a recoger bellotas?-replicó, molesto.

-Algo encontraremos que no sea tan troglodita!

-Gran idea, hermanita! Ahora mismo voy a salir allí fuera, y de seguro que encuentro lo suficiente para hacerte un _filet mignon_ con patatas asadas-se mofó con sarcasmo, burlón.

-No seas exagerado, tanto no te estoy pidiendo!

-Ah, no? Entonces…te conformas con una ensalada de piedras con arena de guarnición? Y también puedo añadir una rata de postre!-exclamó, simulando estar ilusionado por su gran creatividad.

-Muy gracioso-susurró apenas, mirando por la ventana.

-Qué pasa? No te convence? Es por la rata? No te preocupes, estará hibernando y no se enterará de nada.

-Eres un engreído!

-Y tú una niñata.

- Idiota.

-Pija.

-Chulo.

-Mimada.

-Fantasma.

-Cursi.

-Creído.

-Aaaaargh! Estúpida niña consentida, no te soporto!-exclamó el hombre, abriendo la puerta del coche y cerrándola después de un portazo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Kagome se encogió por su reacción, extrañada por su temperamento. Qué diablos hacía? Con el frío que hacía ahí fuera! Había perdido la chaveta? Se encogió más entre las mantas y decidió no darle importancia, aunque su tonto corazón enamorado no pudo evitar preocuparse. Aprovechó que estaba sola para reflexionar. Inuyasha la había seguido, y le guardaba mucho rencor por ello. Se había sentido humillada y ofendida, de seguro él estaba celoso pero…Cómo podía estar celoso si fue él quien rompió con ella? Pensó en la discusión que habían tenido y volvió a meditar si debería pedirle perdón o no. Lo conocía, incluso cuando salían siempre se quedaba callado cuando algún comentario de ella le hacía daño durante una discusión, se callaba para no empeorar más la situación. Con el tiempo, ella había aprendido que era un mecanismo de autodefensa para no provocar más palabras hirientes. Suspiró. Entonces, era cierto que se había pasado? De verdad le había hecho daño? Vaciló. Era cierto que Inuyasha también le había hecho daño, pero se le veía tan decaído…si aún tuviera esperanzas de que él la hubiese amado en algún momento, hasta hubiera creído que se arrepentía e intentaba recuperarla. Él no mentía cuando decía que la protegía. Pasó un par de días pendiente sólo de vigilar que Koga no se pasara de la raya porque no se fiaba, lo hizo huir en cuanto la atacó, la salvó del lago aún poniéndose en riesgo a sí mismo, le devolvió la vida justo después, curó sus heridas,… Se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha en verdad la protegía, él no mentía cuando decía que se preocupaba por ella. Se había comportado como un canalla con ella, pero se había dado cuenta de su error y ahora trataba de volver a ganarse su afecto. Pues bien, ella había decidido no volver a caer y se había prometido a sí misma olvidarle, pero…Tampoco había que ponerle las cosas tan difíciles.

"Jugó contigo y te robó la virginidad diciendo que te amaba", le recordó la parte resentida de su corazón.

Un dolor agudo le atravesó el pecho al recordar ese "detalle".

"Pero no puedo pasarme la vida resentida con él, es mi hermanastro y debemos llevarnos bien. Se arrepiente de haberlo hecho…"

"Eso es lo que dicen todos"

"No conseguiré nada guardándole rencor"

"Haz lo que quieras, pero que sepas que eres una débil"

"No he dicho que vaya a caer en sus brazos de nuevo. Nunca más podré volver a confiar en él como novio"

Inuyasha volvió media hora después, resoplando aliento helado y volviendo a sentarse en la parte trasera del coche, junto a la chica, quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse al recibir un puñado de manzanas en su regazo.

-Es esto suficiente para la princesita? Está la señorita contenta?-gruñó él, frotándose las manos y encogiéndose un poco, en busca de calor. Al no oír respuesta, la miró y se le cortó la respiración al encontrarse de cara con una sonrisa que mostraba casi todos los dientes femeninos. Su sangre se heló y el corazón latió dolorosamente, no pudo moverse en cuanto ella se acercó a su rostro y lo besó…en la mejilla. Suave, con dulzura.

-Gracias-susurró contra su piel, mandándole mil descargas eléctricas.

-D-de n-nada-balbuceó, sorprendido.

Kagome apenas se dio cuenta de su tono de voz nervioso, ya que cogió una manzana y empezó a comerla. Cogió otra y se la ofreció al joven, quien la tomó, aún conmocionado. Se suponía que ella le odiaba… Comieron una manzana tras otra sin decir nada, hasta quedar satisfechos. Dejaron un par de ellas para el desayuno en cuanto terminaron. Kagome volvió a acurrucarse entre las mantas y se dispuso a dormir. Él la imitó, no sin antes resoplar, confundido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La noche seguía avanzando, y el frío empezaba a ser insoportable. Kagome tiritaba y no sentía los dedos de las manos, ni tampoco los de los pies. Entreabrió los ojos, incapaz de dormirse, y sintió que de repente le entraba incluso más frío al ver a su compañero sin una miserable manta. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de su situación y se sintió irremediablemente culpable. Se fijó y se dio cuenta de que él también tiritaba. Sus labios estaban morados.

-Inuyasha.

Como respuesta, él gruñó.

-Coge una manta, te vas a congelar.

-Estoy bien.

-No seas testarudo, yo tengo muchas.

-Y aun así tiritas de frío. Cómo estarás si te deshaces de una de ellas? No quiero saberlo.

Kagome se encogió al imaginarse con una manta menos. Definitivamente, no. Pero tampoco podía permitir que él durmiera así, destapado. Al fin y al cabo, Inuyasha estaba allí por haber querido protegerla, y se sintió mal por ello. Resopló y se armó de valor. Iba a necesitar mucha fuerza de la voluntad para no caer en tentación, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

-Abrázame.

Inuyasha la miró perplejo, parpadeando con lentitud.

-Qué has dicho?

Ella entornó los ojos.

-He dicho que me abraces, o de lo contrario moriremos congelados.

Vale, había sido algo exagerado decir eso, pero por cuestión de principios no quiso levantarle la noche. Había tenido que convencerle. Dudoso, Inuyasha extendió un brazo hacia ella y ésta se acercó, también algo alterada. Como más cerca estaban, más se arrepentía de su proposición. Ambos estiraron de las mantas para taparse y que ninguno quedara fuera del abrigo que éstas ofrecían. Luego llegó la parte más difícil. Cruzaron una mirada y la desviaron, avergonzados. Inuyasha tragó saliva y le rodeó lentamente la cintura con un brazo. La acercó a él y Kagome se acurrucó tímidamente en su pecho, abrazándole también. Ambos maldijeron internamente al rememorar sensaciones que creían perdidas, y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo cuando recuerdos subidos de tono les llegaron a la mente.

Lograron calmarse pasados unos minutos, al empezar a recuperar el calor normal de sus cuerpos. Casi acostumbrados de nuevo a esa añorada cercanía, se sumergieron en una sensación de sosiego que hacía tiempo no tenían, ya fuera por el estrés que los sentimientos les provocaban o por las exprimidas de cerebro. Inuyasha no pudo evitar inspirar hondo sobre la coronilla de ella, con disimulo, donde tenía apoyada la mejilla, llenándose de su olor dulce a vainilla. La echaba tanto de menos…maldita fuera Kikyo, sus hijos, los hijos de sus hijos y los inconscientes y cabezashuecas de sus padres por traerla al mundo. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando oyó la dulce voz de ella en un susurro…

-Inuyasha.

-Mmm?

Silencio.

-Gracias-pronunció, acomodándose más sobre su pecho, adormecida.

-Por qué?-preguntó él, sin entender. Aprovechó el abrazo para estrecharla contra él, teniendo como excusa el hecho de que acababa de sentir un estremecimiento. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que el causante hubiera sido el frío.

-Por salvarme la vida…en el lago. Y por preocuparte por mí. Lamento lo que he dicho antes.

El chico se quedó de piedra. Le agradecía por haberla salvado? Y qué pretendía, que se quedara con los brazos cruzados? Y respecto a lo de pedir perdón…era él quien le hacía daño siempre.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. No podía quedarme viendo cómo te ahogabas como si nada. Y gran parte de lo que me has dicho antes…me lo merecía.

-No es cierto. Lo que sí es cierto es que me proteges…siempre me estás cuidando, y no he sabido verlo hasta que me has traído la comida que he pedido, a pesar de haber discutido. Siento haberte dicho todo aquello. Me perdonas?

-No hay nada que perdonar, Kagome. Déjalo ya.

Otro silencio.

-Y tú?

- Eh?

-Podrás perdonarme algún día…por todo lo que te hecho?-tragó saliva dolorosamente, esperando su respuesta con impaciencia.

Kagome se acomodó en el abrazo.

-No lo sé. Y aunque lo consiga, puedo perdonar…pero no olvidar.

-Lo sé.

-En ese caso…la respuesta te la dará el tiempo. En realidad, nos la dará a ambos.

Él sonrió con tristeza.

-No sabes si me perdonarás con el tiempo o no? Tanto me odias?

Más silencio.

-Yo no te odio. Nunca podría odiarte…

El corazón del joven latió desesperado, y su propietario rogó por que ella no lo notara, pero al mirar discretamente hacia abajo, vio que Kagome se había dormido. Él suspiró y se acomodó también dentro del abrazo, con cuidado para no despertarla, quedándose dormido también pocos minutos después.

FIN DEL CAP 6!

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todo el mundo! :D**


	7. Acercamiento

**Le dedico este capítulo a MRS Taisho-Potter, cuyo fic "Perdidos entre el odio y el amor" me está destrozando los nervios XD**

CAPÍTULO 7- ACERCAMIENTO

La miró de reojo de forma fugaz, desviando después su vista hacia la carretera. Ella pareció notarlo y lo imitó, pero sólo lo halló mirando hacia adelante, concentrado mientras conducía. Suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana, melancólica. Un teléfono móvil sonó de repente y Kagome se apresuró a tomar el suyo, habiendo reconocido antes la melodía. Un mensaje de Sango.

"_Dónde estás? Qué ha pasado? Es cierto que estás con Inuyasha? Y Koga? Por Kami, dime algo!"_

La morena suspiró y tecleó una respuesta, bajo la sutil mirada de él. Inuyasha iba alternando su vigilancia en la carretera y a la vez la miraba a ella, no podía evitarlo, cada uno de los gestos que hacía lo enamoraban más y más de ella. Adoraba la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba, como se mordía el labio inferior y miraba hacia la derecha cuando pensaba…Se sabía todas sus reacciones de memoria, y aun así le encantaba contemplarla y seguir aprendiendo sus gestos. Quería conocerlos todos y cada uno de ellos, coleccionarlos y atesorarlos en su mente enamorada. Kami, pero qué cursi se estaba volviendo…

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Kagome terminó el mensaje para Sango y lo envió, habiendo escrito un simple "_Es una historia larga, cuando vuelva te lo cuento todo"_. Guardó el aparato en su bolsa y volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, con la vista al frente de nuevo. Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, hasta que éste se vio cortado de repente por un sonido procedente del estómago de Kagome. Inuyasha la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido y se la encontró sonrojada, mirando por la ventana.

-Tienes hambre?

Ella negó. El chico sonrió con burla.

-Reconozco que una manzana es un poco miserable como desayuno. Si reconoces que tienes hambre, pararemos en un autoservicio y lo haremos bien.-dijo, intentando romper el hielo.

Kagome reveló una media sonrisa, avergonzada aún.

-Me muero de hambre-susurró, con timidez.

-Ves como no costaba tanto? Pero igualmente si hubieras aceptado al menos la rata que te ofrecí ayer, ahora no estarías casi agonizando-se carcajeó y ella lo acompañó, para su sorpresa.

-Idiota.

Esta vez no había sido un insulto de reproche, ni de odio, sino más bien de complicidad, de diversión. Se alegró por ello y quiso hacérselo saber, dedicándole una sonrisa algo arrogante, que ella respondió tímidamente. Segundos más tarde, tomó una salida hacia la derecha y siguió un par de indicaciones, que lo guiaron hacia un autoservicio. Aparcó con algo de dificultad después de dar un par de vueltas por el párking, respondiendo a las burlas de Kagome sobre su torpeza de principiante y cogió algo de dinero que su padre tenía guardado en la guantera. Salieron del coche y caminaron hacia la entrada. Al cruzarse con un hombre exageradamente bizco, Inuyasha lo imitó cuando pasaron de largo y Kagome se echó a reír, golpeándole con el codo. El joven la miró de reojo mientras reía y sonrió. Hacía tiempo que no gozaban de esa complicidad, al parecer algo se había arreglado la noche anterior, después de esa conversación cargada de sentimientos y verdades reprimidas. Kagome aún no lo había perdonado, ambos sabían que era muy temprano aún para eso, pero por lo menos no lo odiaba. Y aquello era una bendición para él, pues esa puerta que veía cerrada y blindada había dejado caer uno de sus candados al suelo, como diciéndole que no estaba todo perdido.

Entraron en el autoservicio y se dirigieron a la comida como dos perros hambrientos. Inuyasha llenó su bandeja con un zumo de naranja, un par de pastas de chocolate y un sándwich, mientras que su acompañante se decantó por un zumo de piña, un café con leche y un gran bocadillo de tortilla. Pagaron y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana y comieron en silencio, viendo como los coches de la autopista pasaban a gran velocidad.

Cuando retomaron el viaje, ambos se sentían a rebosar después del rico desayuno que habían tomado. Justo en el momento en que volvían a salir a la carretera, empezó a sonar una canción de heavy metal que ella odiaba, pero que al mismo tiempo era adorada por Inuyasha.

-Oye, qué te crees que estás haciendo?-protestó en cuanto la vio toquetear los botones de la radio, buscando una nueva emisora.

-Cambiar esta horrible canción, no es obvio?- no llegaba mucha señal desde donde estaban, por lo que abrió la guantera y empezó a husmear entre los discos de Inu.-Hey, no sabía que a tu padre le gustaba Linkin Park!-exclamó, encantada, tomando el objeto entre sus manos-Pero si es la edición especial!

-Ni se te ocurra poner esa mariconada!-exclamó, molesto-Vuelve a poner Metallica como estaba antes!

-Dedícate a conducir o vamos a tener un accidente!

-Prefiero tener un accidente a escuchar las cursilerías empalagosas de…

Ella sonrió, burlona.

-Eres un exagerado! Vamos, míralo.

Le mostró la tapa del disco poniendo cara de pena. Él dio un vistazo rápido y luego siguió mirando al frente.

-Que mire qué?

-No te da pena el pobre Chester Bennington? Mira lo blanco que está el pobre, si no le dejáis salir a cantar nunca!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Si está tan blanco es porque en el armario no entra la luz del Sol.

Kagome tardó vario segundos en entender el chiste, pero cuando lo hizo frunció el ceño, fingiendo haberse ofendido. Él se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa socarrona.

-Cómo te atreves a meterte con el hombre con mejor voz del planeta? Esto es imperdonable!

-Oh, qué pena…Espero que el castigo que me caiga por ello no sea muy grande.

-No te preocupes, será simple. Consistirá en tragarte todo el CD del pobre hombre.-dicho eso, sacó con rapidez el disco de la caja y lo acercó a la ranura de reproducción para introducirlo.

-Ni se te ocurra poner esta mie…!

Dirigió a tientas su mano para impedirle la acción y sus dedos entraron en contacto con los de ella. La voz se le cortó, al igual que las carcajadas de la chica. Cruzaron una mirada de reojo y apartaron sus manos, sonrojados. Tras varios minutos de incómodo silencio, la emisora nueva que Kagome había seleccionado empezó a recibir señal, y un grito del cantante de Metallica rompió el tenso ambiente. Kagome se giró de repente, sin poder creerlo. Es que esa porquería de grupo la seguía por todas partes? Inuyasha la vio mirando el equipo de música del coche con una expresión de total incredulidad en su cara y empezó a reír cada vez más, hasta estallar en carcajadas. Al final, ella lo imitó, divertida por la ironía del momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Me lo vas a contar o qué?-insistió Miroku, desde su pupitre.

-Déjame en paz, pareces una mujer-replicó su amigo, con una sonrisa arrogante, divertido por estar matando de curiosidad al pobre joven.

Miroku se recostó en su silla, irritado.

-Si no me lo quieres decir, Sango me lo contará-miró hacia adelante, donde su chica hablaba con Kagome- Seguro que ya lo sabe.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos, fastidiado. En ese momento, entró el profesor de Física, reclamando silencio.

-Luego te lo cuento, es un poco largo de explicar.-se rindió al fin.

-Más te vale.

-Buenos días, jóvenes-saludó el profesor, acomodándose en el escritorio. Sacó una carpeta de su bolsa y la abrió-He corregido los exámenes del otro día. No han ido ni bien ni mal, más bien podría decir que hay de todo. La media se sitúa sobre el seis y medio, como siempre. Pero antes debo daros una mala noticia. La directora Kurosawa tuvo un accidente de coche el sábado por la noche. Está ingresada en el hospital, y se encuentra en coma. Se les agradecería mucho que le hicieran alguna tarjeta firmada o que fueran a visitarla, si no es mucho pedir. Eso es todo. Ahora los exámenes…

La gente empezó a hablar cuando el hombre empezó a repartir exámenes e Inuyasha se preparó para lo peor. Recordaba muy bien ese maldito examen…como también lo mal que le fue al estar totalmente desconcentrado por su lamentable situación amorosa. El profesor pronunció su nombre al leer el encabezado del examen que tenía en las manos y se acercó a él, poniendo las hojas sobre el pupitre.

-Cuatro coma veinticinco. Has pinchado, Taisho-lo reprendió, antes de girarse para seguir repartiendo.

-Eso, refriégamelo. Maldito saco de _botox_…-gruñó, hojeando el examen para ver sus errores.

Percibió la presencia de Miroku cuando éste se asomó para ver su nota.

-Kami! Tío, qué ha pasado?-se apartó instantáneamente cuando su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

Inuyasha casi mordió a Miroku cuando contestó con rabia:

-Tú también?

-Lo siento, lo siento…Sólo me ha sorprendido. Normalmente en Física no bajas del ocho…

-Ahora me bajará la estúpida media por culpa de esa momia engreída.

-Kakera tampoco es tan viejo-Miroku se echó a reír. Inuyasha no solía bajar del notable, pero cuando lo hacía, descargaba toda su frustración metiéndose con los profesores responsables, aun sabiendo en realidad que toda la culpa era sólo suya.-Tranquilízate, quieres? Ya lo recuperarás.

-Tú qué has sacado?

-Un seis y medio. Ya sabes que la física me cuesta. Pero para eso está Sango-sonrió bobamente- Al menos ahora ya no suspendo.

Deseó haberse mordido la lengua al hacer el comentario sobre su novia y notar un brillo de nostalgia en la expresión entristecida de su mejor amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de un duro entrenamiento con el equipo de fútbol, Inuyasha cerró la puerta de su casa, agotado. Y pensar que ahora tenía que ponerse a estudiar…El profesor de física les había ofrecido un examen de recuperación voluntario a aquellos que habían sacado mala nota, pero a contrapartida tendría que ser al día siguiente. Inuyasha sabía que su suspenso había sido debido a una falta de concentración, no porque no entendiera el temario, de manera que no le llevaría más de dos horas preparárselo bien.

Entró en la cocina para beber algún refresco que le ayudara a recuperar fuerzas y se encontró con Kagome, quien estudiaba en la mesa, la cual estaba cubierta de apuntes y bolas de papel. El corazón latió desesperado al verla así, de golpe, de forma inesperada. Cómo odiaba cuando le pasaba eso… La chica alzó la mirada al percatarse de su presencia. Inuyasha sintió que el alma le caía a los pies al ver que tenía los ojos húmedos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Hola-susurró ella, temiendo que su tono de voz delatara su estado.

-Hola…Qué ocurre?

-Nada.

No añadió nada más, volvió a concentrarse en sus apuntes. Tiempo atrás, él no hubiera aceptado una respuesta como esa, sino que se hubiera sentado a su lado y la hubiera estrechado entre sus brazos, besándole la frente con ternura e insistiendo en saber aquello que la preocupaba para poder consolarla. Pero ahora…ahora no se atrevía a tomarse esas confianzas con ella. Frustrado, se dirigió a la nevera y sacó una bebida para deportistas, la cual bebió apoyado en la encimera. Cuando la terminó, se dirigió a la papelera para tirar la botella y dio un bote del susto en cuanto Kagome empezó a golpear la mesa con la calculadora y se agarró después la cabeza con sus manos, rompiendo en sollozos. Alarmado, dejó a un lado sus miedos y corrió junto a ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Hey, qué te pasa? Tranquila…

-Estoy desesperada…-reconoció la joven, angustiada, entre sus sollozos.

-Relájate, por favor… Qué ocurre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No me sale nada…No lo entiendo…

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y miró los apuntes de la chica. Supo reconocerlos como temario de física y entendió que tenía que prepararse el mismo examen que él. Entonces, a ella también le había ido mal a pesar de sus sobresalientes normales…

-No lo entiendes? Qué es lo que no entiendes? Puedo explicártelo…si quieres.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste, secándose las lágrimas.

-No te molestes, te absorbería toda la tarde. No entiendo casi nada.

-Nada?

-Nada.

- Tampoco tienes que ponerte así…Seguro que el examen de recuperación será fácil y lo recuperarás si estudias sólo esa tarde.

-Te estoy diciendo que no entiendo nada…Y para que me quede un cinco necesito sacar un ocho y medio…

Hacer el cálculo no le llevó al chico más de dos segundos. La miró, incrédulo.

-Has sacado un uno y medio? Tan mal te ha ido?

-Ajá…-afirmó, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, preocupada. No era normal en ella estar tan perdida en una asignatura de ciencias, pero el profesor había empezado a explicarles el nuevo tema dos días después de…esa noche. Esa maravillosa noche que la dejó embelesada y más enamorada que nunca. Ella siempre había sido de distracción fácil y, sumida en sus pensamientos bobamente románticos se había perdido la explicación inicial…y con ello la base para entender todo lo siguiente.

-Podemos empezar de cero…-ella lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, y entendió que lo había malinterpretado- con el temario, digo.-aclaró.

-No quiero molestar por ser una zoquete…

-No eres una zoquete. Yo también he suspendido-reconoció, sonriendo avergonzado.

-Entonces ni hablar. Vete arriba a preparártelo.

-Yo sí lo entiendo, es sólo que no estaba concentrado. Explicártelo me irá bien, incluso, para repasar.

Kagome se quedó en silencio unos instantes, como pensando si le convenía o no. Echó un vistazo a sus apuntes y los nervios y el mal humor volvieron a apoderarse de ella nada más ver un par de fórmulas que no tenían sentido alguno. Suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero te voy a poner de los nervios.

Él se sentó a su lado y buscó los apuntes del principio del tema por la mesa. Cogió un lápiz.

-No digas tonterías. A ver…

Mientras los dos hermanos se sumergían en el mundo de los campos y el movimiento, un matrimonio los observaba desde la ventana, cruzando una mirada cómplice. Inu estrechó a Izayoi contra su pecho y ella levantó la cara para mirarlo, feliz al ver que las cosas empezaban a volver a la normalidad. Recibió un beso en su frente y rogó por recuperar a la expresiva y sonriente Kagome que su hija era antes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Miroku, qué mierda quieres?-le ladró Inuyasha al móvil, al cogerlo en el pasillo después de salir de la cocina.

-He interrumpido algo, quizás?-respondió el chico, sorprendido.

-No exactamente, pero bueno…

-Qué significa eso?-significaba que por fin había podido estar un buen rato a solas con Kagome y, a pesar de que no había pasado nada entre ellos, se había sentido casi completo después de tanto tiempo. Pero no iba a responderle eso. Keh! Claro que no, tenía su orgullo.

-Da igual. Qué querías? A estas horas más te vale que sea importante…

-Kikyo se va de la ciudad.

A Inuyasha se le cayó la quijada. No podía ser cierto!

-Que qué? Qué ha pasado?

-Sango me lo ha contado, sabes que ella…

-…entrena karate en el instituto los viernes. Sí, sí, pero qué ha pasado?-insistió, impaciente. Si Kikyo desaparecía de sus vidas, se abrirían muchas puertas respecto a su relación con Kagome.

-Recuerdas que expulsaron a Kikyo del instituto por la pelea que tuvo con la directora?

-Sí.

-Pues se ve que Kikyo se picó, y con unos amiguitos macarras le rallaron el coche a la pobre mujer. Pero lo más grave fue que le quitaron los tapones de las dos ruedas del lado izquierdo. Seguramente iban un poco borrachos todos y lo tomaron como una simple broma, pero si la directora está en coma no es por casualidad. Perdió el control del coche y se estrelló contra una marquesina.

-La madre que los…-Inuyasha no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Sango se ha enterado también de que la familia de la directora quiere denunciar, en cuanto se despierte ella. Kikyo no ha tenido más remedio que contárselo a su familia. Ya sabes cómo son sus padres…

-Espero que la hayan zurrado como se merece. Maldita perra…-pronunció, con rabia. Esa pobre mujer lo había salvado de la expulsión todas las veces que el consejo escolar lo había planteado, era benévola y entendía a los alumnos. Era la última profesora del mundo que se merecía aquello. Por qué no pudo ser el Kakerosaurio de física quien encontrara a Kikyo fumando ese porro?

-Dejando eso de lado, sabes que tienen una reputación muy importante. Son una de las familias más respetadas de Tokio. No pueden permitir que sus accionistas se enteren de los rumores, de modo que han sobornado al director de un internado en Hokkaido para que admita a Kikyo. Por eso no ha venido hoy, ni vendrá más.

-Increíble.

Silencio.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Inuyasha…Se lo contarás?

-Eh?

-A Kagome. Ahora que Kikyo se ha ido y no puede controlaros…

-Claro que puede controlarnos. No te has enterado aún de que ya se ha inventado Internet? Y qué diablos crees que es esa maquinita con la que estás hablando y que te permite oírme?-ironizó, frustrado.

-Por lo que dicen, sus padres le han quitado el móvil y han insistido al director del internado para que no se le permita tocar nada, ni ordenador, ni teléfonos, que pueda conectarla con Tokio.

-Veo que a la muy perra le ha caído un castigo ejemplar-sonrió, feliz por la mala suerte de su ex novia- Me alegro mucho por ella-rió malvadamente, sarcástico.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?-Miroku cambió radicalmente de tema.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se borró de su rostro.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Cómo que qué quiero decir? Ahora que Kikyo no puede controlar vuestra relación ni saber si estáis juntos o no, no tienes nada que temer. Es más…al final le contaste la verdad a Kagome?

-No pude. Cuando quise hacerlo la llamaron y se fue. Entonces fue cuando Koga se la llevó esa misma tarde.

-Pero después de salvarla y pasar la noche con ella no pudiste contárselo? Ni siquiera en el viaje de vuelta?

-Lo cierto es que no pensé en eso. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho…no sé, vi que había mucha complicidad entre nosotros, estábamos bien después de tanto tiempo, nos reíamos juntos…no quise estropearlo.

-Lo entiendo, pero ya va siendo hora de que ella se entere, no crees?

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Supongo que sí. Pero…joder tío, tengo miedo.-reconoció, dejando a un lado su orgullo al fin.

-No tienes por qué.

-Y si no me perdona? Y si lo mando todo a la mierda?

-Inuyasha, Kagome bebe los cuatro vientos por ti. Te perdonará, estoy seguro, pero tienes que sincerarte tú. Si se entera por otra persona…

-…podría ser peor. Cierto…-inspiró hondo, como armándose de valor-Está bien, se lo diré.

-Hazlo esta vez, quieres?-se burló Miroku.

-Vete al cuerno.

-A sus órdenes-bromeó, simulando haberse ofendido.-Buenas noches, campeón.

-Buenas noches…Ah! Miroku…

-Qué?

-Gracias, tío. Te debo una.

-Pues sí, ya lo sé. Concretamente, me debes una hamburguesa completa con doble de queso en el WacDonald.

-Qué desgraciado eres…-no pudo evitar echarse a reír, seguramente a causa de los nervios que empezaba a sentir.

-Eso también lo sé. Buena suerte, hermano.

-Gracias, la necesitaré.

Cuando colgó, Inuyasha cogió aire y se pasó las manos por el rostro, tratando de relajarse. Miró la puerta de la cocina y al instante el mundo pareció tambalearse.

"Tranquilízate", se ordenó a sí mismo.

Caminó hacia la puerta y su mano temblorosa la abrió.

-Kagome, tengo que habl…

La voz se le cortó al encontrársela dormida, con la cabeza acomodada en sus brazos cruzados, los cuales se hallaban apoyados en la mesa, sobre los apuntes. El chico suspiró y miró el reloj. Era casi medianoche. Y ellos llevaban estudiando desde que habían salido del colegio. Sonrió con ternura al verla susurrar una fórmula memorizada, en sueños. O dormía bien, o mañana estaría cansada de verdad y no rendiría lo suficiente. Dudoso al principio, pero movido por una fuerza interior, se acercó poco a poco a ella y la cogió en brazos, con delicadeza para no despertarla, como si fuera de porcelana. No pudo evitar oler el perfume de su pelo, melancólico. Contempló casi hipnotizado su rostro dormido, el cual se hallaba apoyado en su pecho. Qué guapa era…y cómo la quería…cómo lo había hecho para enamorarlo tanto? Tenía que recuperarla, como fuera…Kagome era solo suya, como podría dejársela a otro? Jamás.

La sacó de la cocina y la llevó lentamente a su habitación. Ella ya se había puesto el pijama un par de horas atrás, por lo que se dirigió a la cama nada más entrar en el dormitorio de la joven. Cuando apenas faltaban unos pasos, ella soltó un quejido y él se detuvo. Kagome levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-Qué haces?-protestó, adormilada.

-Tienes que dormir, o mañana no te aguantarás en pie para el examen.

-No! Aún no he terminado…

-No seas boba, llevamos toda la tarde estudiando. Ya es suficiente.

-Pero…

-Mañana repasaremos en el autobús, vale?

Ella resopló y volvió a bajar la mirada, acurrucándose a él, expresando su cansancio. Inuyasha sintió el corazón latir tan rápido que se le saldría del pecho.

-Vale…-fue la simple respuesta de la chica.

El joven retomó sus pasos y la depositó con cuidado en la cama, arropándola después. Kagome suspiró y se acomodó entre las mantas.

-Oye… de qué querías hablarme?

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra, empezando a sentir el sudor frío sobre su piel. Como diablos había adivinado que..?

-Eh?-balbuceó apenas.

-El viernes…junto a mi taquilla, antes de que me llamaran, querías decirme algo. Qué era?

El chico se relajó, recordando el instante al que ella se refería. Tenía que decírselo pero…. La veía allí, tan cansada, tan tranquila…contarle algo de tal magnitud en ese momento sería cruel.

-Duerme ahora, mañana hablaremos, sí?

-Vale…-aceptó, resignada, en medio de un bostezo.

-Buenas noches, empollona-se burló él.

Como respuesta, ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero sonrió después.

-Buenas noches.

Inuyasha volteó dispuesto a marcharse, pero la dulce voz femenina lo detuvo.

-Inuyasha-lo llamó, casi en un susurro.

El aludido volvió a girarse y se acercó, arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

-Qué?-preguntó, con suavidad.

-Si después de todo lo que me has ayudado mañana no me aprueban…es que Kakera me tiene manía-sonrió, divertida-Gracias.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, mirándola con una ternura infinita. Sus ojos ámbar estaban brillantes.

-De nada.

Kagome sonrió una vez más y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose en la almohada. Inuyasha suspiró y se acercó a ella. Se frenó cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los femeninos. Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Sería la costumbre? Recordó cuando semanas antes siempre se daban un tierno beso al desearse las buenas noches…le había salido de puro instinto…

Pero por otro lado…sí, por qué no? Subió un poco más y, dudoso al principio, besó dulcemente la frente de la chica. Sintió la suave piel y las hebras de su flequillo bajo sus labios, como también su dulce olor. Cuando se apartó se la encontró con los ojos entreabiertos y tragó saliva, temiendo haberse equivocado, haberse tomado demasiadas confianzas…pero ella le sonreía tímidamente.

-Buenas noches-susurró. Se preparó para largos minutos de bronca mental por su debilidad, pero antes quiso terminar de disfrutar del tierno momento.

-Que duermas bien, Kagome.

Depositó una pequeña caricia en su pelo y se fue. La chica se acomodó de nuevo entre las sábanas con una sonrisa tonta y sintiendo aún la calidez de los labios de Inuyasha sobre su frente. Sí, era una débil, pero aunque no pudiera volver a considerar a Inuyasha como novio después de lo que le había hecho…al menos se permitiría disfrutar de sus cariñosos gestos.

FIN DEL CAP 7!

**Ke tal? Bueno, bueno, la cosa está mejorando no? Ya era hora XD como podeis suponer todo va a empezar a arreglarse un poquito…aunque no os confiéis, lo más difícil no ha llegado aún! No todo lo ke keda serán rositas eh?**

**Os cuidais!^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	8. La decisión de Kagome

CAPÍTULO 8-LA DECISIÓN DE KAGOME

El bolígrafo corrió por la hoja, anotando las últimas respuestas y conclusiones. Inuyasha miró el reloj y murmuró una maldición al ver que apenas faltaban cuarenta segundos. Sólo a él se le ocurría resolver todos los ejercicios y guardarse la redacción de las respuestas para el final, y era entonces cuando tenía que volver a entretenerse a mirárselos de nuevo y volver a entender los procedimientos que había plasmado anteriormente. Ahora el tiempo se lo comía. Pero es que si no se le olvidaban las fórmulas redactando las malditas parrafadas!

-Se acabó el tiempo-anunció el profesor de Física en cuanto sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase- Bolígrafos guardados, ya!

El chico terminó una frase y colocó el último punto, soltando pesadamente el bolígrafo y suspirando después, aliviado. Había acabado a tiempo! El profesor recogió los exámenes y volvió a dirigirse a su escritorio.

-Como ahora toca Matemáticas y vamos muy adelantados, os dejaré ejercicios apuntados en la pizarra y así podré corregir los exámenes. Si os portáis bien, os los entregaré al final de la clase.

Mientras se giraba y cogía una tiza para cumplir sus planes, Inuyasha se frotó el dedo corazón de la mano derecha, el cual tenía uno de sus lados adolorido de tanto escribir. Hizo una mueca pero luego sonrió. Recuperaría ese cuatro y medio de seguro. Ese examen había sido de parvulario!

-Hey! Cómo ha ido?-le preguntó Miroku.

-Muy bien, estaba chupado. Podrías haberte presentado tú también para subir ese seis.

-Ni de coña, tío. Un seis en física es un récord para mí, no voy a arriesgarme a arruinarlo-bromeó.

El otro se echó a reír. En cuanto Miroku empezó a hacer los ejercicios y se distrajo de su atención, miró hacia adelante. Kagome estaba girada hablando con una compañera, de modo que le veía la cara. La expresión de su rostro no revelaba nada. Le habría ido bien el examen? Esperaba que sí. A lo mejor, su ayuda le había sumado varios puntos en sus posibilidades de…

-Taisho!

Dio un bote del susto. Miró al profesor, quien lo llamaba, y se sorprendió al ver que éste le tendía el examen corregido. Diablos, cuánto tiempo había estado sumido en sus cavilaciones?

-Buitre cuatro-ojos, qué rápido eres para lo que te interesa…-maldijo en voz baja, de modo que su comentario sólo fue audible para las filas de atrás, donde estaba sentado.

Mientras algunos de los compañeros que lo habían oído soltaban risitas de diversión, se levantó y se dirigió al estrado. Cogió su examen.

-Nueve con uno. Vuelves a ser tú, por lo que veo- lo felicitó el profesor, pero era demasiado tarde: se había ganado su antipatía mucho antes.

-También usted-no pudo evitar contestar, burlón.

Sus compañeros se echaron a reír con disimulo. Inuyasha no era el único que se había dado cuenta de que alguien había pasado por el cirujano plástico el día anterior, ya que su rostro apenas reflejaba arrugas.

-Perdón?

-Nada, nada, hablaba conmigo mismo-dijo, girándose sobre sus talones y volviendo a su sitio.

El profesor frunció las cejas, extrañado. Conocía a Inuyasha y sabía que había algún chiste oculto para ridiculizarlo, pero como no consiguió encontrarlo, se resignó a seguir repartiendo e ignorar lo ocurrido.

-Por qué le has dicho eso a Kakera?- le preguntó Miroku en cuanto llegó a su pupitre.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos. Su amigo era realmente malo con las indirectas.

-Pues porque vuelve a estar cargado de botox. Es que no te has dado cuenta?

Miroku alzó las cejas, sorprendido, y miró al maestro de nuevo.

-Pues no…

El moreno se echó a reír.

-Como no mejores en los detalles, algún día Sango se cabreará seriamente contigo.

-Por qué?

Inuyasha alzó una ceja e imitó la voz de una mujer:

-"Amore, me ves distinta? No? Tan poco se me nota? Tan poco te intereso? Me he operado las domingas para ti y ni siquiera te das cuenta? No te soporto!"

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír estruendosamente, sin poder controlarse. Toda la clase se giró para mirarlos, incluido el profesor.

-Qué ocurre allí detrás?-preguntó, severo.

-Nada-sentenció Miroku, aún carcajeándose un poco.

-Si es tan divertido, por qué no nos lo cuentan? Así nos reímos todos-sonrió con falsedad, sarcástico.

-Dudo que sea de su gusto, profesor-a Inuyasha también le costaba hablar sin echarse a reír de nuevo. Y es que una vez que empezaban, la risa de uno se contagiaba al otro y no podían parar.

-Por qué dice eso?

Conteniendo otra risita, Miroku decidió intervenir antes de que a su arrogante amigo le cayera un fuerte castigo por contestón.

-No importa, profesor. Perdónenos, no volverá a ocurrir…

-…hasta el mes que viene-dijo su amigo en voz baja, para que sólo él pudiera oírlo.

Los dos volvieron a retorcerse de risa, hasta que los ojos se les humedecieron.

-Silencio-reclamó el profesor, fastidiado.-Silencio!-exclamó, molesto de verdad.

Ambos intentaron obedecer, quedándose callados con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, hasta que cruzaron una mirada sin querer y volvieron a carcajearse.

-Suficiente! Fuera de la clase los dos!-la paciencia de Kakera terminó.

-Sí, profesor…-respondió Miroku.

-A sus órdenes, profe…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome introdujo una moneda en la máquina expendedora y pulsó el botón correspondiente a su pedido. No ocurrió nada. Frunció el ceño y volvió a pulsarlo. Nada. Maldijo por lo bajo. Ese cacharro acababa de timarla! Un brazo apareció de la nada y golpeó la máquina un par de veces con fuerza. Se oyó un ruido y la bolsa de galletitas que la chica había pedido se dejó ver en la parte de abajo. Kagome se giró y no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola.

-Hola-respondió Inuyasha- Es trasto no funciona bien. Tienes que golpearlo varias veces.

-Gracias-se agachó y cogió el paquetito, abriéndolo por la parte superior.

-Cómo ha ido el examen?

La sonrisa que ella le dedicó detuvo sus pulsaciones, para luego reanudarlas a un ritmo loco.

-Ocho con siete. He tenido suerte, pero si no llega a ser por ti, no lo hubiera recuperado. Muchas gracias.

-No…no importa-tartamudeó. Kami! Cómo odiaba que le ocurriera eso…

-Qué has sacado tú?

-Nueve.

-Muy bien!-lo felicitó. Vio a Sango a lo lejos, llamándola con un gesto- Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

-Claro.

Volvió a dedicarle una media sonrisa y pasó rápidamente la mano por su antebrazo, entregándole una caricia cómplice y amistosa antes de voltearse y dirigirse hacia su amiga, dejando a su hermanastro plantado delante de la máquina expendedora, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y la mirada brillante. Parecía que por fin, las cosas empezaban a solucionarse. Recordó la noche anterior y frunció el ceño. Aún no había podido hablar con ella del asunto de su relación, pero en medio del instituto no era el mejor lugar para ello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Acarició la prenda y se maravilló por su suave tacto. Sería de auténtico terciopelo? Miró la etiqueta y sí, así era. Se trataba de una chaqueta de primavera lila, que sólo cubría hasta el ombligo. Volvió a mirar la etiqueta. Era una auténtica ganga!

-Alguien está de muy buen rollo con su ex, por lo que he visto esta mañana-se burló su mejor amiga, apareciendo por su derecha y mostrándole un horrible bolso rojo con forma de corazón.

Kagome rodó los ojos y se dirigió a los espejos para probarse la chaqueta, aunque más bien, lo más importante era evitar que su amiga viera la tímida sonrisa que luchaba por asomarse a sus labios.

-Cállate.

-Te has sonrojado.

-No es cierto!

Sango se echó a reír y Kagome la ignoró, contemplándose en el espejo para ver cómo le quedaba la chaqueta puesta.

-Ahora en serio, Kagome. Ha pasado algo?

-No.

-Y pasará?

-…No.

-Has tardado en responder.

-Estoy concentrada.

-Ya, claro.

-Déjame en paz, pesada!

Su compañera volvió a reírse, aunque no volvió a sacar el tema hasta que Kagome pagó y salieron de la tienda. Se sentaron en un bar del centro comercial y pidieron un café cada una, mientras hablaban de temas triviales. Al menos, eso es lo que intentaba la morena, pero Sango interceptaba cualquier intento de cambio de tema y se los arruinaba.

-Deja de irte por las ramas, Kagome. Soy tu mejor amiga, y tu cara me dice que estás escondiendo algo.

Sango aparentaba una sonrisa traviesa, pero Kagome sintió un poco de remordimiento al ver que sus ojos transmitían un poco de ofensa. Su amiga empezaba a estar dolida por la falta de confianza, por lo que se rindió con un suspiro.

-Hace días que quiere hablar conmigo.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Me dijo que tenía algo que contarme, y que era importante. Me lo dijo el viernes que me fui con Koga, junto a mi taquilla, pero me llamaron y tuve que irme. Ayer, mientras me ayudaba a estudiar, lo recordé y se lo pregunté, pero era muy tarde y me dijo que ya hablaríamos hoy.

-Y aún no habéis hablado?

-No.

-Y a qué esperas?

Kagome esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, melancólica pero insegura.

-Tengo un leve presentimiento acerca de ello. Como bien has dicho, llevamos varios días de muy buen rollo y he notado que empieza a mirarme del mismo modo que lo hacía antes, cuando estábamos juntos.

-Cariño, nunca ha dejado de mirarte con cara de perrito faldero-se burló Sango, pero en el fondo se sentía mal por estarse callando el gran secreto que podría solucionarlo todo en ese mismo instante. Pero no podía confesar, era una promesa por el bien de su amiga-Por mucho que te lo parezca, Inuyasha nunca ha dejado de quererte.

-Permíteme que lo ponga en duda-la chica rodó los ojos con sarcasmo-Me utilizó, Sango. Y lo sabes.

"Claro que no!", se moría por exclamar la aludida.

"Cállate, Sango", le ordenó su conciencia.

-Hay algo que no me encaja, Kagome. No sé…

-Al contrario. Al dejarme, todo encajó. Demostró que no había dejado de ser el que era antes, y desmintió el falso cuento de hadas en el que yo vivía. Fui muy inocente al pensar que con un poco de amor lograría quitarle su personalidad de playboy como si se tratara de una ridícula fórmula mágica.

-Dejando de lado el hecho de que sea un playboy o no, es muy fácil identificar cuando un hombre está enamorado. E Inuyasha bebe los cuatro vientos por ti-no, no podía confesar la verdad, pero nada le impedía darle un empujoncito.

-No voy a opinar acerca de eso, porque ya no sé si le conozco o no-confesó, abatida. Desvió la mirada y empezó a juguetear distraídamente con la cuchara de su café.

Sango sonrió con ternura.

-Kagome.

-Qué?

-Dejando de lado las bromas…Aún le quieres, verdad?

La joven tardó en responder, sacando a relucir tanto su poderoso orgullo como el miedo a reconocérselo a sí misma.

-Qué crees tú?

-Creo que es más que obvio-soltó una risita.

-Pues ya está-sentenció.

Sango se mordió el labio cuando la tristeza bañó los ojos de su amiga. Alargó su mano y le acarició los dedos con cariño.

-Habla con él, Kagome.

-Tengo miedo.

-Miedo de qué? De que se quite el disfraz de abuelita y te coma?-bromeó, intentando levantarle el ánimo. No funcionó.

-Le sigo queriendo igual que antes, o incluso más, pero…Creo que me va a pedir que vuelva con él.

-No es eso lo que quieres?-Miroku le había contado que Inuyasha planeaba confesarle a su ex novia todo lo sucedido. Así que sabía que volver con ella no era la única intención del chico.

-Una parte de mí quiere. Pero la parte que manda me lo impide. Después de lo que me hizo, no puedo volver a concebirle como novio. No podría obviar el pasado, sonreír como si nunca hubiera sucedido y lo que es peor…Cómo podría darle otra oportunidad si siempre tendré la duda dentro de mí? No podría fingir así como así que soy incapaz de volver a confiar en él.

Las palabras de Kagome hirieron a Sango, quien se sintió verdaderamente mal, tanto por ella como por Inuyasha. Él se enfrentaba a una situación difícil e intentaba arreglar las cosas que la perra de Kikyo se había cargado sin escrúpulo alguno, estaba enamorado de verdad y, dados los pensamientos de su amiga, no lo tenía nada fácil. Y si intentaba ayudarle? Con disimulo y sutileza, quizá…

-Así que lo tienes decidido? No piensas volver con él?

-Por mucho que me duela…No, no puedo-la voz de Kagome era ronca, y reflejaba la dureza de su situación.

-Siendo así, por qué no habláis y terminas con esto? Corta por lo sano y termina con la tensión. Si se lo dices directamente, no tendrá más remedio que dejar el tema, no crees? Con un poco de suerte, terminaréis como amigos y se acabó el asunto.

Los ojos de Kagome se humedecieron. La idea de ser sólo la amiga de Inuyasha para siempre era demasiado terrible siquiera para poder concebirla pero era lo mejor. Tenía que ser fuerte un poco más, luego ya podría derrumbarse del todo y llorar hasta que la vida volviera a recuperar poco a poco su color.

-Está bien-aceptó, resignada consigo misma.

-Pues empieza ya.

-Oye, qué haces?

Sango le había cogido el teléfono móvil y ahora buscaba en su lista de contactos. Enseguida le devolvió el aparato, y su propietaria se horrorizó al ver el contenido de la pantallita.

-Ya está llamando-confirmó su amiga- apresúrate. Me voy al baño-se levantó y se alejó para dejarle a su amiga un poco de intimidad.

Con la mano temblorosa, Kagome se colocó el teléfono junto a la oreja y esperó. Varios toques y ninguna respuesta.

"Con un poco de suerte, no lo cogerá". Sabía que sus pensamientos eran de cobarde y cantamañanas, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Dime, Kagome-respondió la voz de su ex novio.

Bien. Genial. Maldita ley de Murphy…

-Hola, Inuyasha-pronunció su nombre con un nudo en la garganta. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no oía su voz por teléfono, y de nuevo la nostalgia la entristeció, pero tenía que ser fuerte-Te llamaba porque…he recordado que ayer me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo. Aún quieres?

Silencio. Lo oyó suspirar.

-Sí, aún quiero hablar contigo. Tengo algo que contarte.

Kagome ignoró el incómodo pinchazo que atravesó su corazón.

-Bien…Estás en casa?

-No, estoy en casa de Miroku. Pero si quieres puedo…

-No, no te preocupes. Yo estoy con Sango, de modo que…Qué hora es?

Se produjo una pequeña pausa mientras el chico buscaba un reloj.

-Las seis y veinticinco. Pero preferiría no hacerlo en casa…no es fácil lo que tengo que decirte y con tu madre y mi padre rondando…

-Está bien, entonces. Te parece si quedamos a las ocho delante del WacDonald? Y hablamos de camino a casa…

Otro silencio. Otro suspiro.

-Como quieras.

-Ajá. Bueno…

-En fin…

Qué fácil era antes cuando para despedirse sólo había que decir "Te quiero"!

-Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Kagome colgó con el corazón en un puño. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano y luchó por tranquilizarse, por no liberar las lágrimas contenidas en un lugar público. No se dio cuenta de que, justo en la mesa de atrás, alguien había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Ese alguien se acomodó la minifalda que llevaba y se levantó, saliendo del local. Una vez fuera, sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada mientras sus ojos exageradamente maquillados miraban con coquetería un grupo de chicos que le dedicaron silbidos y halagos subidos de tono.

-Diga?-respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, soy Tsubaki. Qué tal por ahí?

-Pff… Sigue siendo un asco. Todos los que viven aquí son unos frikis empollones. Suerte que logré escaparme y comprarme un móvil nuevo, si no fuera por eso, hubiera sido como cavar mi propia tumba.

Tsubaki se rió con sorna.

-En fin, vamos al grano. Me he enterado de algo que te va a interesar.

-Algo como qué?

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de utilizar _eso_ que me diste para un caso de urgencia. Se trata de tu querido ex novio y su fulana…

FIN DEL CAP 8!

**UNO jeje**

**Aviso que lo que viene ahora va a ser la peor parte. Espero que no os deprimáis, al menos que no sufráis tanto como sufrirán nuestros tortolitos TT**

**Gracias x leer^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	9. Encerrona

CAPÍTULO 9-ENCERRONA

Respiró profundamente, luchando por tranquilizarse. Repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que las manos que estaban posadas en sus hombros se los estrecharon cariñosamente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa triste de Sango.

-Estás mejor?-preguntó, soltándola para poner los brazos en jarras.

-Bueno…Ahora, en vez de cardíaca estoy sólo nerviosa a matar-confesó, mirándose las puntas de los zapatos, abatida.

Su amiga suspiró, sin saber qué hacer.

-Pues intenta tranquilizarte más. Cuando venga el bus, estarás a sólo quince minutos de verle, sabes?

-No me lo recuerdes-se tapó el rostro con las manos, a sabiendas de que estaba a punto de alejar de ella al amor de su vida para siempre.

"No seas dramática, Kagome. Encontrarás a alguien mejor que él", se regañó, creyendo que aquello le daría fuerzas pero sólo consiguió sentirse peor.

-Kagome…

La voz de Sango llamándola la obligó a volver a la realidad.

-Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?-le preguntó, con un matiz de culpa reflejado en su mirada, que su amiga no fue capaz de identificar.

-No. Pero sí estoy segura de que esto es lo que debo hacer. Todo lo que ha pasado demuestra que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Dolerá al principio pero…lo superaré-se contradijo a sí misma cuando los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

Sango la abrazó, sin argumentos ya que le posibilitaran seguir ayudando a Inuyasha.

-No elijas por conveniencia, Kagome.

-No se trata de conveniencia. Pero es lo mejor para ambos-sentenció, separándose de la joven de cabello castaño y secándose los ojos. Volvió a respirar hondo y se levantó del banco en el que estaban sentadas cuando vio al autobús acercarse a la parada-Nos vemos, guapa.

-Que vaya bien, cielo-se dieron otro amistoso abrazo, cargado de aprecio.

Sango se separó de ella y se apresuró en alejarse. No podía expresar con palabras lo mal que se sentía al no poder contarle a su amiga toda la verdad, y al no poder seguir defendiendo a Inuyasha. No quería ver como ese autobús se llevaba a Kagome inevitablemente hacia la peor decisión de su vida.

Kagome suspiró y se sacó la tarjeta del autobús del bolso, el cual dejó abierto para poder guardarla después. Se sumó a la cola de gente que subía, detrás de un hombre gordo y delante de una chica que le sonaba del instituto, pero cuyo nombre no conseguía recordar. Se encogió de hombros y colocó la tarjeta en el lector cuando fue su turno. El aparato emitió un suave "Bip" y el conductor la recibió con una amable sonrisa. La morena vio que el vehículo se hallaba casi vacío, por lo que pudo coger su sitio favorito, el de la parte de atrás. Caminó hacia el final del vehículo y se sentó en el último asiento, junto a la ventana. Se colocó el bolso en el regazo para guardar la tarjeta y frunció el ceño al comprobar el contenido, no porque le faltara algo, sino al contrario. Sacó de la bolsa un paquete intruso, de color cartón, con forma de sobre. Arrugó más la frente y miró a su alrededor, pero nadie la estaba observando. Todos parecían entretenidos, en su mundo. El hombre gordo leía el periódico, la chica de su colegio escuchaba música en su iPod distraídamente, la abuela de delante del todo hacía ganchete y otro joven veinteañero tecleaba algo en su teléfono móvil. Nadie parecía echar nada de menos, por lo que dudaba que ese paquete hubiera caído en su bolso abierto por casualidad. Agudizó la mirada, extrañada, y volvió a mirar el objeto. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, sacó el contenido de su interior y lo examinó.

Al instante, el estómago se le retorció y el corazón le dio un doloroso bote. Las lágrimas invadieron de nuevo sus ojos y los sollozos se asomaron inconteniblemente a su garganta, los cuales trató de retener con una mano temblorosa. Varios asientos delante de ella, la chica joven del iPod sonrió maliciosamente, triunfal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se pasó una mano por su larga melena, desordenándose el flequillo, en un intento por tranquilizar sus nervios. Inuyasha miró a derecha e izquierda, buscándola entre la multitud. Nada. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. Eran las ocho y cinco, ella ya tendría que estar allí, pero un retraso podía tenerlo cualquiera. Para matar el tiempo, ensayó lo que quería decirle, ordenándolo en su mente. Qué era mejor? Confesarle que seguía amándola o decirle primero la verdad? A lo mejor era preferible declararse antes para enternecerla y luego soltarle la bomba…o al revés? Y si le soltaba la bomba y cuando ella estuviera gritándole y golpeándole él la calmaba con un beso y un "Te quiero"? Argh! Menudo lío!

Los minutos pasaban incesantes. Resopló, preocupado, y volvió a mirar su reloj. Las ocho y cuarto. Una pareja salió del WacDonald, abrazada y dándose arrumacos. Se animó un poco pensando que quizá estaba cerca de poder volver a tener a Kagome de esa misma forma. Las ocho y veinticinco. La angustia crecía en su pecho, al igual que su nerviosismo. Cogió un folleto de la taquilla del cine que había al lado para entretenerse leyendo las sinopsis de las películas. Las nueve menos cuarto. Cogió el teléfono móvil y llamó a su ex novia. No había querido presionarla, pero ya hacía rato que su retraso empezaba a ser preocupante. No contestaba. Volvió a probar, sin éxito. Las nueve y diez. Llevaba tanto rato comiéndose la cabeza que ya no recordaba qué decisión había tomado, qué decirle primero, cómo decírselo…todo se había hecho una gran e indescifrable pelota en su cabeza. Un autobús aparcó a su lado, y un par de personas se levantaron del banco de la parada con intención de subir. Vio en el rótulo de la parte delantera del vehículo que éste podría llevarlo a casa. Sabía de memoria que el próximo no pasaba hasta las diez y media. Volvió a mirar a ambos lados y suspiró, sumándose a la cola de gente que subía.

Qué había pasado? Por qué Kagome no había acudido? Se habría arrepentido? Era lo más probable… pero tampoco hacía falta dejarle plantado por más de una hora, no? Podría haber llamado y plantarle una excusa, o al menos haberle contestado a las llamadas. Estaba demasiado nervioso, intrigado y preocupado como para dejar sitio al enfado, de modo que intentó aparentar serenidad cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Casi estuvo a punto de dejarla marcada en el rostro de su pobre padre, quien salía al mismo tiempo.

-Ya era hora! Tienes suerte de que a Izayoi se le haya alargado la reunión-lo reprendió Inu, pero a la vez le tenía una mano en el cuello, estrechándoselo afectuosamente.

-Eh?

-Voy a buscarla y compraremos la cena. Te apetece pizza?

-Eh…Sí, claro-balbuceó. Qué ridícula le parecía ahora la idea de una puñetera pizza! No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar que anteriormente montaba una guerra campal contra su padre por el último trozo, y que eso provocaba las risas de Izayoi y Kagome, sus respectivas parejas entonces. Un suspiro de nostalgia por esos tiempos felices se escapó de sus labios.

-Lávate la cara, Inuyasha. Se puede saber dónde estás?- le golpeó la frente con los nudillos, burlón.

-Déjame en paz, viejo!

Empezaron a pelearse en plan de broma, pero como bien había dicho Inu, Inuyasha estaba distraído y terminó frotándose el brazo, adolorido.

-Ahora en serio, despierta, hijo-le alborotó el pelo y salió corriendo por la puerta antes de que el joven pudiera replicarle, riéndose como un niño pequeño.

Indiferente, Inuyasha cerró la puerta de entrada y miró a su alrededor. Fue hacia la cocina y comprobó que ésta estaba vacía y con las luces apagadas. Siguió inspeccionando las habitaciones de la casa, en busca de su hermanastra y la encontró en el salón, sentada en el sillón frente a él y leyendo una revista, la cual tenía inclinada hacia sí, impidiendo su visibilidad del cuello de la camiseta para abajo. Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención. Kagome levantó la mirada y una ceja, volviendo a centrarla en su lectura después, como si nada.

-Quieres algo?-preguntó, con voz ronca.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Si no es molestia, estaría encantado de saber por qué me has dejado plantado más de una hora en la calle, hermanita-replicó, sarcástico. Ahora que veía que ella no corría peligro, sino que parecía que lo había plantado adrede, sí se sentía disgustado.

-Me he dormido en el autobús y me he pasado la parada. Sango estaba cuchicheando en mi móvil cuando me he separado de ella y he olvidado pedírselo de vuelta, por lo que no he podido llamarte.

Inuyasha se relajó. No le gustaba el tono de voz de indiferencia que ella mostraba, ni tampoco que estuviera tan tranquila leyendo sin mostrar ni un poco de culpabilidad, pero recordó lo que tenía que hacer y decidió no echar a perder la oportunidad por una riña cualquiera. Respiró hondo, pero ella le atajó, salvándole de tener que introducir el tema.

-De qué querías hablarme?-preguntó, levantando la mirada de la revista.

-Estás bien?-los ojos de Kagome estaban rojos e irritados, dándole una apariencia preocupante.

-Ajá. Dime.

Inuyasha inspiró hondo, y de pronto la situación le recordó a una vez que se quedó en blanco en una exposición oral en el instituto. Todo lo que había planeado y ensayado se había esfumado de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos brevemente e empezó a improvisar, rezando para que las decisiones espontáneas que iba a tomar fueran las correctas.

-Te acuerdas de ese lunes?-ella frunció el ceño-Ya sabes, cuando…en fin…

-Ah! Cuando me dejaste cruelmente por otra?-le tiró en cara, sin tapujos. Inuyasha la miró, molesto. Kagome tenía todo el derecho a estar resentida por ello, pero la recordaba bastante más sensible y reservada. En fin…

-Sí. Verás, Kagome…Ese día te mentí. No me gustaba otra chica. Mis motivos eran otros, pero no me atreví a confesártelos.

Volvió a mirarla y se la encontró mordiéndose un labio, con la mirada desviada hacia el suelo. Sus ojos se humedecían a una velocidad alarmante y la oyó respirar hondo, como luchando por mantener la compostura. Pero si todavía no le había dicho nada, comparado con todo lo que tenía que contar! La vio aguantarse las ganas de llorar y al instante supo lo que le tocaba decir.

-Nunca quise dejarte, Kagome. Yo…no he dejado de amarte, en todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados. Siempre estuve verdaderamente enamorado de ti…y sigo estándolo.

Tomó aire después de su declaración. Bien, una parte ya estaba hecha, y sentía que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima después de confesarle lo que seguía sintiendo por ella. Pero aún le quedaba otro peso, también molesto.

-En cuanto a los motivos por los que…

-Cállate.

Inuyasha arrugó la frente al verse interrumpido de forma tan brusca, tan anormal después de reconocerle su amor. La miró otra vez y lo que vio le sentó como un puñetazo. Kagome no lo miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en la revista y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. La chica temblaba, mostrando el esfuerzo que le suponía no sollozar.

-Dices que no te gustaba otra?-pronunció apenas, con la voz cortada.

Tragó saliva. Pero qué le ocurría a Kagome? No le había dicho nada malo aún! Y la conocía lo suficiente como para saber de sobras que aquellas no eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-No. Me lo inventé para…

-No, calla! Deja de engañarme de una vez, o mejor dicho, deja de hablarme y vete a jugar con otra!

-Ka…Kagome…Pero qué dices?-susurró casi, alarmado ante los gritos de la muchacha, y sorprendido por las acusaciones.

-Deja que te felicite, machote! Eres un bastardo mentiroso con la mejor técnica que he visto nunca! Me tuviste mucho tiempo engañada, luego me dejaste y seguiste jugando conmigo con lo que querías que fueran "mentiras de amor"! Me hiciste creer que te equivocaste y que de verdad me querías, cuando lo que pretendías en vez de recuperarme era seguir aprovechándote de mi idiotez, no?

-Pero que estás diciendo? No sé de lo que me hablas, Kagome!-sus palabras le dolían en lo más profundo de su alma, y empezaba a desesperarse al no comprenderlas.

-No lo sabes, dices?-Kagome se levantó del sillón rápidamente, y sacó de detrás de la revista algo que había tenido escondido desde el principio, para arrojárselo a la cara sin miramientos-Puede que esto te refresque la memoria, hermanito!

El joven recibió en todo el rostro el impacto de algo ligero, pero que le molestó por la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado. Parpadeó varios segundos, oyendo el sonido de lo que pareció ser papel cayendo al suelo. Miró hacia abajo y la sangre de sus venas pareció congelarse al ver de qué se trataba.

-Dices que siempre me quisiste? Y que no te gustaba otra? No tienes sentimientos, ni escrúpulos, Inuyasha!-le gritó, con las lágrimas bajando en cascada por sus mejillas.

Él no contestó. Seguía mirando hacia abajo, con el corazón atravesado por miles de agujas invisibles. Respiró con dificultad, luchando por no perder la compostura. Tendidas en el suelo, imágenes que ya conocía parecían burlarse de él. Fotografías de contenido extremadamente comprometedor, incomprensible por sí solo, que sólo provocaban vergüenza, dolor y arrepentimiento en él. Cómo habían llegado las fotos de él y Kikyo en manos de Kagome? Kikyo no estaba! Pero eso no importaba ahora…Maldición, qué podía decir…No había tenido tiempo de explicarle lo sucedido!

-Kagome, estas imágenes no…-intentó aclararle la situación, pero ella no le dejó.

Kagome estaba fuera de sí, y su llanto en consecuencia era desgarrador.

-Cállate! Y encima Kikyo! Te gusta repetir platos, por lo que veo! No me vengas con más mentiras, en estas asquerosas fotos llevas puesta la pulsera que te regalé por nuestra primera semana juntos! Me pusiste los cuernos descaradamente y me lo ocultaste como si nada!

Sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta, Inuyasha alargó una mano para coger una de las de su ex novia.

-Kagome, por favor, deja que te explique…-suplicó, desesperado.

-No me toques, desgraciado!

Apartó la mano que él iba a cogerle, para levantarla y plantarle una sonora bofetada que resonó por toda la sala. Inuyasha jadeó, con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, notando como le escocía intensamente la mejilla. La fuerza que Kagome había usado no había sido poca, pero lo que más le dolió no fue el golpe, sino el profundo odio que sus últimas palabras reflejaron.

-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en lo que te queda de vida.

La voz de la chica sonó amenazante, cargada de advertencia y de un rencor infinito. Kagome echó a correr, salió del salón y de la casa, sin ni siquiera coger el abrigo. Dentro, Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá, mientras las primeras lágrimas de desdicha de la noche acompañaban sus sollozos ya irrefrenables.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sango echó una mirada a la sartén con salsa carbonara, controlándola. Después volvió a coger la cuchara de madera y siguió removiendo la pasta, con una sonrisa glotona en los labios. Era genial estar sola en casa y poder comer su plato favorito sin tener que reñir con nadie! Comprobó de nuevo el estado de la salsa, y lo que vio la satisfizo. Vertió la pasta en un plato grande, y luego la complementó con la salsa. Soltó un suspiro de placer cuando el delicioso aroma de los espaguetis invadió su nariz y deseó compulsivamente probar el primer bocado.

Pero justo cuando dejaba la fuente sobre la mesa y tomaba el tenedor, el timbre de la casa sonó. Buscó el reloj de pared con la vista, algo molesta. Eran las diez y cuarto de la noche. Quién sería a esas horas? Miró con algo de pena su cena y se levantó pesadamente. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando, al abrir la puerta de entrada de su hogar, su mejor amiga se lanzó en sus brazos sin ni siquiera decirle hola, llorando desgarradoramente.

-Kagome! Tan mal ha ido?-le correspondió al abrazo, mirándola con tristeza.

-No tienes ni idea…resulta que…que él…-sollozó, desconsolada.

-Tranquila, vayamos adentro…

Le puso una mano en la cintura y la guió hacia el interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta del vestíbulo. La llevó al salón, donde le ofreció asiento en el sofá. Kagome se derrumbó en él, secándose las lágrimas, aunque no sirvió de mucho porque su llanto parecía interminable.

-Cuéntame, cariño, al final de qué quería hablarte?-le preguntó suavemente, cogiéndole una mano con dulzura.

Kagome respiró hondo varias veces, intentando estabilizar su voz antes de hablar.

-Él…se lió con Kikyo. Mientras…mientras estábamos juntos…-sollozó, la idea era demasiado dolorosa como para sobrellevarla.-Me he encontrado…unas fotos en…mi bolso y…lo he visto.

-Kagome…-susurró Sango, con un nudo en el estómago y sin saber qué decirle.

-Quería pedirme que volviera con él..me ha dicho que me quiere…y que no era cierto que le gustaba otra…si no hubiera visto las fotos…probablemente me lo hubiera creído…y habría vuelto a caer…-se agarró la cabeza con las manos, sucumbiendo al llanto de nuevo.

-Él no te ha dado ninguna explicación? Le has dicho que has visto las fotos?

-Se las he tirado a la cara…-Sango cerró los ojos, impotente-Ha querido decirme algo, pero…no le he dejado…no más mentiras…me ha utilizado como un juguete…no hay más…

-No, eso no es cierto! Quiero decir… creo que…

Oh. Oh, mierda! Era demasiado tarde para rectificar, se había ido de la lengua! Kagome levantó su mirada húmeda y enrojecida y la clavó en la suya. Las primeras señales de desengaño empezaron a alojarse en ella.

-Te veo muy segura-susurró apenas.

-Lo que pasa es que me niego a creerlo, simplemente…-intentó arreglar su metedura de pata, pero no contaba con lo bien que la conocía su mejor amiga.

-Lo sabías?-no le gritaba, pero su tono de voz era temible. La amenaza y el rencor se reflejaban en la profunda frialdad con la que ahora se dirigía a ella.

-Kagome, yo…Sabía la verdad, pero prometí que no…

-Prometiste no intervenir! ? O no contármelo? ! Creía que eras mi amiga!-ahora sí gritaba, y se había levantado del sillón, mirándola con furia y apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas.

-No era yo la que tenía el deber de decírtelo!

- Eras mi mejor amiga, Sango! Por supuesto que era tu deber!- la aludida supo lo que estaba por venir, después de ese doloroso "eras" que Kagome había pronunciado. La chica lo había dicho en pasado. Supo que acababa de perder a su amiga.

-Pero Kagome, la verdad no es la que tú crees! Es una trampa!-ella también se levantó, intentando por todos los medios que la morena la escuchara.

-No hables como si esto fuera una película! Si tú lo sabes, debo suponer que Miroku también, no?-el silencio y la mirada esquiva de Sango fue respuesta suficiente- Los tres me habéis tratado como si fuera idiota y os habéis reído de mí a mis espaldas!

-No! Te equivocas Kagome, Inuyasha…

-No menciones ese nombre! Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Me has visto llorar durante semanas por él y no has movido ni un solo dedo? No has sentido ni una pizca de remordimiento?

-Por supuesto que sí, Kagome!-exclamó, desesperada- Pero di mi palabra…

-Me da igual! Creía que estabas de mi parte!

-Y lo estaba, hasta que me enteré de la verdad! Lo que viste no es lo que parece, todo tiene una explicación!

-Por favor!-soltó una carcajada completamente falsa, sarcástica- Mira, no quiero hablar más del tema. Ni contigo ni con nadie. Hace menos de una hora he tomado una decisión, y ya me da igual lo que penséis y la bomba que me habéis escondido todos. Sois todos unos traidores, y me habéis tomado por imbécil.

-Kagome, por favor, escúchame…

-No, calla! Inuyasha está muerto para mí-resaltó el "muerto" con firmeza-Y ahora también tú.

-Espera!

Pero ya era tarde. Kagome se levantó y salió de la casa de su ahora ex amiga tan rápido como si el edificio se estuviera incendiando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lejos de allí, un joven trataba inútilmente de contener las lágrimas. Pero su orgullo no era ni la mitad de potente que el dolor que le destrozaba por dentro, empezando por el corazón…y el alma. Tumbado en la cama, bocarriba, Inuyasha dejó de intentar controlar sus sollozos. Sin molestarse en secarse las mejillas, que se hallaban ya empapadas, quiso tener el poder de la muerte en sus manos. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía verdaderos deseos de matar.

Quería matar a Kikyo. Jamás había odiado a alguien con esa intensidad. Y estaba seguro que aquella sería la única vez en su vida que lo haría con tanta fuerza. Pero enseguida la rabia empezó a ser sustituida por esa presión en su pecho, que le hacía sentir como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él mismo. Oyó la puerta de entrada de la casa, unos rápidos pasos en las escaleras y posteriormente en el pasillo. Por último, un fuerte portazo le sentó como una segunda bofetada, pues no era muy difícil adivinar quién era la que acababa de encerrarse en su habitación, como también en ella misma. Porque ahora lo sabía. Kagome se había cerrado en banda, y no permitiría nunca más que él atravesara la muralla. Supo que la chica que amaba había agotado el límite.

_-Siento haberme puesto así._

_-No te preocupes. Qué harás ahora, Inuyasha?_

_-Es obvio, no? Voy a salir allí, le daré un par de leches a ese desgraciado, y dejaré a Kikyo. No vas a decir nada?_

_- Qué tendría que decir? Esperas que la defienda? Es mi amiga, pero si quiere justificarse, que lo haga ella. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho, por lo tanto no voy a defenderla. Además, sé que ella tampoco lo haría. Por otra parte, ella es mi amiga, pero tú…_

_Esa justificación fue cortada con un apasionado beso. El primero de todos. Seguido de muchos más, en el tercer compartimento del baño de la discoteca Shikon. La acorraló contra la pared y la alzó, haciendo que ella se sujetara de su cintura con las piernas. Caricias, mordidas en el cuello, más besos y algún que otro gemido femenino. Y un bonito recuerdo para el día siguiente…_

_::::::_

_-Bonito chupetón, hermanita._

_Ella lo había mirado con rabia, pero con turbación a la vez. Un gesto en ella que siempre había adorado, como todos los otros, salvo que en ese momento ni siquiera era consciente de ello._

_- A que sí? Me lo hizo un desgraciado que me usó como objeto de satisfacción._

_- Eso es lo que piensas?_

_- Sí, es lo que pienso._

_- No tienes ni idea._

Inuyasha sonrió tristemente, riéndose entre su llanto. Recordaba a la perfección las seguidas discusiones que habían tenido ese día, y a pesar de que en su momento le habían disgustado, días antes se habían reído con ella de aquella pasada y absurda situación. Qué había venido después? Oh, cierto…Cómo olvidarlo…

_- Ssssssht, Kagome, tranquila… - le susurró al oído, acunándola tiernamente._

_- No te vayas… no me dejes sola…- le suplicaba ella, entre sollozos, con la cara hundida en su pecho, debajo de su cuello._

_- No me iré a ninguna parte… relájate, deja de llorar, por favor…_

_- Qué ha pasado, Kagome?_

_- No quiero hablar de ello, por favor…_

_-Está bien, pero asegúrate de que no me entere, porque voy a romperle la cara a quien se haya atrevido a tocarte un solo pelo._

_-Qué has…dicho?_

_-No importa…_

_Una revelación. Y un amoroso beso en demostración. Ella le susurró "Te amo" entre sus labios, creyéndose haberse equivocado y echó a correr. Él la cogió a tiempo de la mano y le confesó corresponderle, volviendo a besarla con devoción. Aquello había sentenciado el inicio de su relación._

_::::::_

_- Dime que me quieres._

_- Ya lo sabes._

_- Pero me gusta oírlo._

_- Kagome, te quiero._

_:::::::_

_- Dame un beso muy largo- le pidió, su vista fija en la boca femenina._

_Kagome se sonrojó y miró a ambos lados._

_- Aquí en medio? Delante de todos?- preguntó, como si estuviera esperando que él le dijera que estaba bromeando._

_Inuyasha se rió de forma seductora. Sin esperar otra respuesta por parte de ella, se humedeció los labios y se fue acercando a su rostro. Kagome perdió sus deseos de ser discreta cuando sus labios fueron besados con suavidad, un roce enloquecedor que la obligó a pedir más. Casi por inercia, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, siendo correspondida en medio de una risita masculina de satisfacción y victoria. _

_::::::_

_- Te propongo un trato- dijo- Yo te acompañaré al baile, pero tú tendrás que enseñarme. _

_- Trato hecho- aceptó él, sin pensárselo dos veces._

_- Dame la mano, entonces- la chica le tendió una mano para que se la estrechara._

_- No podemos sellarlo de otra forma?- le preguntó Inuyasha, mirándole los labios fijamente con una sonrisa burlona._

_- Dame la mano primero, idiota- respondió ella, entre carcajadas._

_El joven la tomó de la mano y luego la besó, sellando el pacto._

_::::::_

_- Inuyasha, despierta- le susurró._

_Él gruñó, molesto, pero a la vez contento por haber sido despertado con tanta dulzura. Refregó la cabeza en la almohada con pereza y se arrimó a su chica, acomodando su cabeza debajo de la de ella. Kagome se rió y empezó a acariciarle el pelo._

_- Vamos, arriba- le dijo._

_- No molestes…- se quejó él, sin abrir los ojos._

En aquel momento no había sabido valorar lo que tenía. Lo que daría ahora para volver a despertar con los besos de ella!

_Inuyasha se rió y la besó en la sien. Ella no hizo nada. El chico le acarició el mentón con suavidad, intentando desviarle la cabeza hacia él y acercándose aun más para besarla, pero ella se apartó bruscamente. Eso sí: se le escapó una sonrisa. _

_- Por qué no puedo enfadarme contigo?- preguntó al fin, rompiendo a reír._

_- Porque no puedes resistirte a mis encantos- también se rió._

_Volvió a tomarla por el mentón y ella se dejó besar, correspondiendo. _

_::::::_

_- Inuyasha, espera!_

_El aludido se giró. Kagome corrió hacia él y, sin importarle que estaban delante de todo el instituto, sin importarle que eran perfectamente visibles por la gente de las gradas, y sin importarle tampoco que él estuviera un poco mojado, se lanzó en sus brazos y lo besó en los labios, con todo el cariño y apoyo que pudo expresar. Él se sorprendió al principio, ya que normalmente ella era discreta con el tema de besarse en público, pero no tardó en cogerla de la mano, correspondiendo al beso._

_Se separaron, riéndose, cuando el público del Sengoku les dedicó silbidos de admiración._

_::::_

_- Kagome, mírame- ella obedeció, abriendo los ojos, nublados por las lágrimas- Te quiero. Y por eso voy a protegerte con mi propia vida. Ese desgraciado tendrá que matarme antes de poder tocarte un solo pelo, me oyes? _

_- Pero… si detienen a Naraku… mi padre contratará a otro sin inmutarse…-sollozó, bajando la mirada._

_- Te juro que nadie te hará ni una rascada mientras yo viva- le alzó el mentón suavemente para que volviera a mirarlo- Escúchame, Kagome. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, daría mi alma por tu felicidad sin pensármelo dos veces._

_:::::_

_- Quieres seguir?- susurró Inuyasha, con voz ronca._

_- Me amas?- le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

_- Por encima de todo- respondió él, sin vacilar ni romper el contacto visual._

_Kagome sonrió y lo besó en los labios._

_- Entonces…- susurró contra su boca- …ni se te ocurra volver a detenerte. _

_:::::_

_- Te quedarás conmigo para siempre?- le preguntó ella, sin despegar la cabeza del hombro de su novio._

_Inuyasha no se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar:_

_- Para siempre._

_Le levantó el mentón y la besó, haciendo uso de todo el amor que sentía._

Su primer beso, sus absurdas discusiones, la primera vez que despertaron juntos, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, las promesas…Todo pasó por su cabeza de forma completamente nítida, como si estuviera viendo una película. Pero aquello no era una comedia romántica. Era un drama. Un drama en el cual, como protagonista, debía hacer lo mejor para ambos. Kagome no quería verle, ni quería saber nada más de él, lo había leído en su mirada de odio puro. Y si eso era lo que ella necesitaba para volver a ser feliz...Si alejarse de ella serviría para verla sonreír de nuevo, estaba dolorosamente dispuesto a aceptarlo. A esas alturas, se cortaría un brazo o una pierna si ella se lo pidiera. Pero el deseo de Kagome había sido que la dejara en paz. Y él lo respetaría, incluso si aquello le comportaba el remordimiento y la infelicidad de por vida.

El terco y luchador Inuyasha Taisho acababa de rendirse, derrotado al fin.

FIN DEL CAP 9!

**Buaaaah! Casi me pongo a llorar mientras tecleaba el último parágrafo! Me gusta hacer dramas pero lo paso fatal mientras los escribo. Qué masoquista soy jejeje **

**El siguiente capítulo también será triste TT pero a partir del 11, las cosas empezarán a salir a la luz. Os pido paciencia, por favor! Conocéis mis circunstancias, así que os ruego piedad!**

**Cuidaos^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	10. Resentimiento

CAPÍTULO 10-RESENTIMIENTO

Cogió disimuladamente sus palillos y los acercó al plato que se hallaba justo delante de él. Miroku se relamió el labio inferior en señal de concentración y movió su mano con sutileza, estratégicamente. Sango se percató de las intenciones de su novio y le dio un codazo, pero él le hizo entender sus intenciones con una cómplice mirada. Acto seguido, volvió a acercar los palillos a ese plato que no era el suyo. Incapaz de creer que su propietario ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta, cogió la croqueta de pescado en silencio y la robó del plato. Miró hacia adelante.

Su amigo seguía sin reaccionar, mirando por la ventana. Miroku rodó los ojos e hizo sonar su garganta. Nada. Partió la croqueta por la mitad y se la metió muy lentamente en la boca, soltando un sonoro "Mmmm..". Nada. Suficiente.

-Maldita sea! Inuyasha tío, despierta!

Aunque los de la mesa de al lado habían dado un bote por el susto, el aludido se limitó a desviar la mirada de los árboles del exterior, con la misma tranquilidad deprimente que no se había quitado de encima desde hacía ya una semana.

-Qué pasa, maldición?-preguntó, molesto.

-Acabo de zamparme tu croqueta y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

-Y? Eres incapaz de deducir que me da igual lo que le pase a la jodida croqueta?

-Lo que soy incapaz de entender es cómo no me has saltado a la yugular aún!-exclamó, frustrado.

El moreno no respondió. Se limitó a fruncir el ceño y desvió la mirada de nuevo, pero no hacia la ventana, sino a la entrada del comedor, por la cual acababa de entrar el motivo de su estado. Kagome atravesó el comedor a paso firme, sin vacilar. Pasó por el lado de la mesa donde estaban sentados, sin ni siquiera mirarles y se dirigió a la barra después de haber cogido una bandeja, para servirse la comida. En todo el trayecto, Inuyasha no le había quitado el ojo de encima, y probablemente seguiría embobado con ella si Miroku no hubiera agitado la mano frente a su cara.

-Despierta, Inu! Tierra llamando a Inuyasha!

-Déjame en paz-sentenció el aludido, desviando bruscamente la mirada de su ex novia y levantándose del sitio.

-A dónde vas? No has comido nada-reprochó Sango.

-No tengo hambre.

-Pero…-quiso añadir algo, pero ya era tarde, Inuyasha se había alejado de ellos en dirección a la salida del comedor-…hace ya una semana que no tienes apetito para nada.

La joven suspiró y miró a su novio, quien se hallaba sorprendido, pero a la vez dolido por la reacción de su mejor amigo. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó en la mejilla como modo de consuelo.

-No se ha enfadado contigo, cariño. Es sólo que…

-No hace falta que le justifiques, mi amor-correspondió al abrazo de su chica y suspiró-Tal vez le presiono demasiado. No quiero ni imaginarme lo mal que lo estará pasando. Me preocupa, Sango.

Ella le acarició el rostro y volvió a su comida.

-Se le pasará, Mir. Dale tiempo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y él se la devolvió, pero en cuanto Sango desvió la mirada hacia su plato, Miroku volvió a suspirar y miró a Kagome, quien se servía una ensalada en su bandeja. Pudo observar que la morena tenía unas enormes ojeras, el rostro pálido y la expresión cansada. Al parecer, no era la única que estaba sufriendo un infierno. La observó mientras se dirigía a una mesa vacía y se sentaba. Aquel dramático episodio la había separado de su mejor amiga y de su novio, por lo que ahora siempre estaba sola, aunque nada parecía importarle, del mismo modo que a Inuyasha. Y también de forma parecida, Kagome revolvió un poco la ensalada con los palillos, para luego poner una mueca de asco, levantarse y tirarla a la papelera sin haber probado bocado, abandonando el comedor bajo la preocupada y disimulada mirada de Sango.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al terminar las clases del día, Miroku consiguió interceptar a Inuyasha antes de que huyera del colegio para refugiarse en la calidez de su habitación en casa de los Taisho Higurashi el resto de la tarde y lo llevó prácticamente a rastras a la cafetería del instituto.

-Se puede saber qué quieres?-se quejó el chico popular, cuando vio que su amigo se sentaba en la primera mesa libre que vio.

-No puede uno pasar un rato con su mejor amigo?-replicó el otro, comprendiendo la desgracia de Inuyasha pero tampoco dispuesto a seguir siendo el blanco de su frustración.

Inuyasha pareció meditarlo, miró un poco hacia un lado y terminó por relajar un poco el semblante y sentarse frente a su amigo, con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa.

-Sé que llevo toda la semana en un plan insoportable. Lo siento-su tono de voz era sincero, pero su mirada seguía ausente.

Miroku le sonrió un poco y le golpeó el antebrazo amistosamente.

-Es normal, supongo. Pero no quiero verte esa cara de muerto.

-No tengo otra.

-Sí la tienes. Pero es más cómodo esconderla, no?

Inuyasha pareció querer protestar, pero se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y soltar un largo suspiro. Cerró los ojos y se colocó una mano en la frente. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Será eso.

-Si piensas que todo está mal, te lo creerás y será peor…

-No puede ser peor.

-Por supuesto que sí! He visto casos mucho peores que el tuyo.

-Sí. En un muerto.

Miroku se mordió el labio para no gritarle, harto de ese pesimismo, pero se contuvo. Hizo un esfuerzo más por comprenderle e intentó meterse en su piel. Se imaginó a Sango diciéndole que lo odiaba a la cara, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Definitivamente, Inuyasha tenía motivos de sobras para estar tan deprimido, por muy difícil que fuera soportarle el estado de ánimo.

-Haremos una cosa-Inuyasha lo miró, expectante-Esta tarde, cerveza y pantalla plana en tu casa.

El moreno rodó los ojos.

-Estás invitado, Miroku. No, no insistas en que no, no seas tan modesto-ironizó, sarcástico.

-Lo hago por ti, idiota. Alquilaremos una película porno…-se encogió ante la fulminante mirada de su compañero, y le sonrió con las manos alzadas-Era broma, hombre! De terror, vale? Nos enchufamos en el sofá de tu casa y hacemos una maratón de dos películas de miedo, te parece? Así te olvidas de tu desgracia, aunque sea por unas horas.

"No olvidaría a Kagome ni que yo mismo estuviera viviendo la maldita película", pensó Inuyasha, aunque se mordió el labio y se forzó a formar una pequeña sonrisa, que alivió sobremanera a su amigo. Miroku estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarle, y aunque nada de lo que hiciera conseguiría animarle, no podría estarle más agradecido.

-Hecho, pues-Miroku le devolvió una arrogante sonrisa, confirmando él mismo el plan, pero la alegre expresión de su cara se perdió instantáneamente cuando miró por encima del hombro de Inuyasha.

-Mir? Qué pasa? Y ese careto?-preguntó éste, sorprendido por ese cambio tan radical. Miroku parecía sorprendido y…hasta temeroso.

-Eh? Nada, nada…Nos vamos?-"Por favor, no mires hacia atrás, no mires, hermano…", suplicó interiormente, pero Inuyasha no era tonto. El joven Taisho hizo una mueca por la curiosidad y miró hacia la misma dirección en la que los ojos de Miroku se habían dirigido segundos antes, girándose en su silla.

Su sangre se congeló, para luego arder con furia en sus venas, al igual que su mirada de odio puro. La vista se le nubló, dejando como único elemento nítido a la mujer que le había destrozado la vida. Enfrente de él, Kikyo sonreía y hablaba animadamente con Tsubaki. No llevaba el uniforme del colegio, sino que vestía de calle, con su natural atuendo de perra. Minifalda vaquera, botas de charol rojo con descomunales tacones de aguja, camiseta de tirantes descaradamente escotada y diez quilos de maquillaje en la cara, la perfecta zona de su cuerpo que daría más que gusto hundir de un puñetazo. Cerró los puños con rabia y se levantó, casi hipnotizado. Miroku se apresuró en rodear la mesa y le sujetó por los brazos, con disimulo para no llamar la atención de nadie de la cafetería.

-Inuyasha, amigo…Tranquilízate…-le rogó, previniendo la catástrofe. Qué demonios hacía Kikyo allí? Se suponía que estaba expulsada de forma permanente y aislada en un internado!

-Ni te atrevas a repetir eso-la voz de Inuyasha era temible, ronca por las ganas de…sangre?

Sus músculos estaban extremadamente tensos bajo su agarre, pero a pesar de eso Miroku sabía de sobras que no debía soltarle bajo ningún concepto. Por mucho que no fuera moral que un hombre pegara a una mujer, las circunstancias extremas en las que se encontraba hacían que Inuyasha reaccionara por el impulso de la rabia. Se movió con rapidez y se colocó delante del airado chico, cuya mirada estaba a los límites de desprender chispas, profundamente clavada en su presa. Lo miró a los ojos e intentó transmitirle serenidad, en vano.

-No ganarás nada con romperle la cara, Inuyasha. El mal ya está hecho, no empeores las cosas…

- Si va por el mundo con la cara hecha mierda, será una pista para todo el pobre desgraciado que se le acerque de que es una zorra y que algo muy gordo ha hecho para estar así. Me quedaré más tranquilo, le arruinaré su vida de fulana y salvaré a más de uno de acabar como yo. Dónde está el mal en eso? Mato tres pájaros de un tiro. Suéltame!

Su tono de voz era amenazante, y le advertía que el hecho de ser su amigo no le salvaría de su ira en el caso de que encontrara necesario quitarlo de en medio. Pero aun así, Miroku no desistió. Antes pasearse con un ojo morado que permitir que su amigo cayera más bajo.

-Reflexiona…Inu, hermano, por favor…

-Déjame de una vez!

Se sacudió bruscamente y, con una agilidad asombrosa, se deshizo de Miroku y caminó fuera de la cafetería, observando a su blanco a través del cristal que separaba a ésta y el pasillo. Oyó a su amigo casi gritándole que se detuviera, pero ya era tarde, estaba ya en la puerta, la tenía a dos metros cuando…

Nada más salir de la cafetería, estuvo a punto de chocar con un cuerpo femenino. Una larga melena negra fue sacudida por el aire acondicionado y rozó sus puntas en su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas, y un inconfundible aroma a vainilla lo dejó tan aturdido y embelesado como era costumbre. Tanto, que por un momento había parecido perder los nervios que lo habían atormentado segundos antes. Ese instante de desconexión bastó para que Miroku volviera a atraparle y lo sujetara de nuevo por los brazos. Sólo entonces recordó qué estaba haciendo y fue consciente de que esa silueta que le había entretenido se dirigía rápidamente a Kikyo. Supo lo que iba a suceder cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Kikyo vio llegar a su ex amiga y palideció, pero consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de burla y suficiencia. Ésta se detuvo delante de ella sin decir nada, con la mirada fulminante, igual de temible que lo había estado la de Inuyasha anteriormente.

-Hola, Kagome. Y esa cara? Parece que vayas restreñida-se mofó Kikyo y, ante el silencio y la silenciosa mirada de puro odio de la aludida, siguió con las provocaciones, sabiéndose en superioridad de condiciones respecto a esa mocosa asustadiza-Tenías razón, guapa. Inuyasha y un baño suponen una combinación explosiva…

El insinuante y obsceno comentario de Kikyo se vio bruscamente cortado por un fuerte golpe de mano plana que resonó por todo el pasillo. Demasiado aturdidos como para reaccionar, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron testigos de cómo la sonora bofetada hubiera tumbado a la provocadora al suelo si no fuera porque Tsubaki la sujetó, igual de sorprendida que ellos.

-Pudrirte en el infierno sería menos de lo que te mereces si tuvieras que pagar por todo lo que has hecho. Eres una jodida zorra y siempre lo serás!-le gritó Kagome, cegada por el odio.

Kikyo no tardó nada en reaccionar. Se soltó bruscamente del consolador abrazo de Tsubaki e intentó devolverle el golpe. Kagome lo paró a duras penas, pero no consiguió parar una patada dirigida a su espinilla. Gritó de dolor y se lanzó contra su enemiga. Las dos chicas se sumieron en una violenta pelea de golpes e insultos. Inuyasha pareció despertar de un largo sueño y actuó por puro instinto.

-No te quedes ahí parado! Ayúdame, maldita sea!-le gritó a Miroku, quien reaccionó también, y corrieron hacia las combatientes.

Les costó un poco separarlas, y cuando lo lograron, ya estaban rodeados de gente curiosa y/o entusiasmada.

-Estaos quietas!

-Basta!-Inuyasha logró coger a Kagome de la cintura y la separó de Kikyo, quien estaba siendo agarrada por Miroku-No vale la pena, déjala!

Su instinto le dijo que acababa de fastidiarla de nuevo. Y no falló. Kagome detuvo en seco su forcejeo, para luego reanudarlo. Ahora ya no era para volver a arrojarse hacia Kikyo, quien estaba siendo guiada a la enfermería por Tsubaki, sino para huir de su contacto y encararse a él.

-Dije que no me tocaras! Suéltame!-gritó, colérica.

Inuyasha obedeció, a su pesar.

-Tú defiéndela, sí señor!-exclamó, sarcástica- No me equivoqué al tacharte de manipulador machista!

-No la he defendido, sólo estaba evitando que os matarais.-luchó por no perder la calma, a sabiendas de que si gritaba sólo lograría empeorar las cosas. Aun así, usó un tono de voz seguro y firme.

-Antes muerta que dejar que me toques otra vez! Te odio!

A pesar de que no era la primera vez que Kagome se lo decía, Inuyasha sintió que se desgarraba por dentro y la garganta se le secó, impidiéndole contestar nada. La chica se giró y quiso alejarse de él, pero una autoritaria orden hizo que se detuviera sobre sus pasos.

-Higurashi!

Quien la llamaba era ni nada más ni nada menos que el jefe de estudios del instituto, quien caminaba hacia ella firmemente y con el ceño muy fruncido.

-Todo el mundo fuera! Las clases han terminado, y esto no es ningún espectáculo extra!-regañó a la piña de alumnos que habían presenciado la pelea, quienes empezaron a dispersarse, decepcionados. Luego volvió a encararse hacia Kagome, quien lo miraba inexpresiva, con un arañazo en la mejilla y un moratón en la mandíbula-Se puede saber a qué se debe este inaceptable comportamiento de su parte? La señorita Kikyo vino a visitar nuestra institución desde Hokkaido y usted la recibe con un bonito juego de berrinches y una paliza! Me ha decepcionado profundamente, Higurashi, si no fuera usted una alumna ejemplar le abriría un expediente sin dudarlo! Vaya ahora mismo al despacho del director!

Impasible ante la bronca, Kagome obedeció y se alejó escaleras arriba. Inuyasha, quien había estado observando la escena en silencio, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, suave. Cuando se giró, se encontró con la mirada de Miroku.

-Estás bien?-le preguntó, casi en un susurro, como si temiera la respuesta.

Como respuesta, Inuyasha se limitó a encogerse de hombros y tragar fuerte, sobrellevando el dolor de las duras palabras de su ex novia.

-Vámonos de aquí-propuso su amigo, y él sólo se dejó llevar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Si llego a saber que era tan mala, me quedaba en casa…-protestó Miroku, acomodándose más en el sofá.

Inuyasha sonrió un poco, divertido por el comentario, y apagó el reproductor de DVD. Se levantó y sacó la película del aparato, limitándose a guardarla en su carátula.

-Más que miedo, hacía reír. Por Kami, pero qué cosa tan falsa! Desde cuando la sangre no se disuelve en agua?-continuó el invitado.

-Ya habló el científico loco-se burló el otro.

-No es eso, pero parecía como si hubieran usado kétchup descaradamente!-miró el reloj del salón- Tenemos tiempo para una más?

-Estás de guasa? Son las ocho!

En ese momento, se oyó un teléfono móvil sonando en la sala. Miroku frunció el ceño y se metió la mano en el bolsillo. Miró la pantallita y sonrió bobamente, mostrándole a Inuyasha con un gesto que sólo sería un momento. Éste se encogió de hombros y se limitó a ordenar las sobras de comida que atiborraban la mesita.

-Hola, mi amor-susurró Miroku al teléfono, con sensualidad.

-Qué tal, cariño?

-Bien, bien. Ocurre algo?

-Eh? No, no. Es que estoy esperando el autobús y necesito entretenimiento. Cuéntame algo!

-Estoy con Inuyasha, cielo.

-Oh, vaya…Está bien?-su tono de voz reflejaba sincera preocupación. Aunque de lejos, también ella había presenciado la disputa de esa tarde en el colegio.

-Sango pregunta si estás bien-le informó al aludido, quien le devolvió una mirada cansada-No, creo que no-sentenció, volviendo a dirigirse a su novia.-Oye, mi amor, qué haces aún esperando el autobús? Hace tres horas que han terminado las clases! Llevas desde entonces en la parada?-preguntó, horrorizado.

-No, tranquilo-la oyó sonreír- Yo…he querido hablar con Kagome. He esperado a que saliera de dirección durante casi dos horas, porque ha tenido que venir su madre también…

Sango no añadió nada más, pero Miroku había percibido su triste tono de voz.

-No ha querido dirigirte la palabra, me imagino. No?

-Cuando he intentado decirle algo, me ha dicho que ella no hablaba con traidoras, y ha pasado de largo.

-Ah…Espera.

Miroku miró con una ceja levantada a Inuyasha, quien le estaba haciendo gestos con las manos para llamarle la atención.

-Ve a buscarla, hermano. Yo estoy bien. Ahora es ella quien te necesita. Lo de…Kagome, no solo me ha afectado a mí-añadió, con la mirada ausente, nostálgica, como cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de la chica.

Su amigo suspiró.

-Estás seguro?

-No me ayudará en nada que la dejes sola en la parada de autobús cuando ya ha oscurecido. Ve a por ella, ya has hecho más que suficiente.

Miroku pareció meditarlo unos instantes, pero volvió a hablarle al móvil.

-No cojas ningún autobús, ahora mismo voy a buscarte, mi amor.

-Pero Inuyasha…-protestó ella, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por el joven.

-Es él quien me ha echado de casa para que venga a buscarte. Estás en la parada del instituto, no?

-Ajá.

-Pues espérame, sí? Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, cariño.

Miroku colgó y suspiró. En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y entró Izayoi, quien aparentaba cierto enfado.

-Buenas noches, Izayoi-la saludó, educadamente.

-Hola, Miroku-le dirigió una sonrisa breve, y luego se giró hacia Inuyasha-No he acabado de entender qué ha pasado esta tarde.

-El director no ha tenido tiempo de contártelo en todas estas horas?-repuso Inuyasha, sorprendido, mirando el reloj de la habitación.

-Sí, pero lo que no entiendo es ese repentino ataque de ira por parte de Kagome. Siempre ha sido tranquila y pacífica. Y por qué la ha tomado con Kikyo, precisamente? Eran muy amigas!

La mirada esquiva de su hijastro le hizo comprender que las circunstancias no eran las mejores para preguntar.

-Da igual, ya hablaré con ella-dijo, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza y sonriéndole para mostrarle que estaba todo bien.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa a duras penas, y la observó marcharse hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. En ese momento, Miroku frunció el ceño al percatarse de un pequeño detalle.

-Y Kagome?-preguntó, con cautela, temiendo la reacción de su mejor amigo.

Pero Inuyasha se limitó a encogerse de hombros, con la mirada fija en el infinito.

-Últimamente se queda en la biblioteca del instituto estudiando hasta las nueve, cuando cierran y tiene que irse. Cuando llega ya ha pasado la hora de la cena y come sola, para luego encerrarse en su habitación hasta el día siguiente. Supongo que es su modo de evitarme-añadió, tristemente.

Miroku se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Seguro que quieres que me vaya?

-Vete de una vez, pesado!-exclamó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar divertido.

-Vale, vale. Puedo ir a buscar mi chaqueta, al menos?

-Dónde la has dejado?

-Arriba, en tu habitación.

-Pues ve tú mismo. Yo voy a ayudar a Izayoi, así me distraigo un poco. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos, Inu.

Hicieron chocar sus manos en un amistoso apretón y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Miroku subió las escaleras rápidamente y atravesó el pasillo del piso superior. Entró en la habitación de Inuyasha y cogió su sudadera de encima de la cama. Pero en cuanto quiso irse, algo llamó su atención. Frunció el entrecejo y se acercó al escritorio, sobre el cual había visto varias imágenes imprimidas en papel fotográfico que él juraba haber visto antes. Soltó un par de maldiciones al observarlas más detenidamente y reconocerlas. Eran las fotos de Inuyasha y Kikyo. La prueba del crimen. Por Kami, pero qué masoquista era Inuyasha! Seguro que se torturaba cada dos por tres mirándolas, mientras que el único lugar donde les tocaba estar era la basura, y no en las manos de su deprimido y herido amigo. Las cogió con cierto asco y las miró por última vez antes de llevárselas y arrojarlas al contenedor más cercano. Cuando iba por la tercera, un pequeño detalle le hizo detenerse. Con el corazón en un puño, forzó la vista y se fijó en la falda de Kikyo. Podría ser que…? Pasó a la cuarta foto y se fijó en todos los detalles, en busca de más elementos que pudieran ayudarle en el plan que se estaba formando en su cabeza. La mirada de Inuyasha explicaba muchas cosas.

Sonrió. Se guardó las fotos en el gran bolsillo frontal de su sudadera, se aseguró de que estaban bien disimuladas bajo la prenda y bajó al piso de abajo, consiguiendo actuar con naturalidad.

-Nos vemos mañana, hermano! Buenas noches, Izayoi!

Ambos le respondieron desde la cocina en cuanto pasó por delante.

-Hasta mañana, tío.

-Igualmente, Miroku.

El chico miró al cielo cuando estuvo en la calle y hubo cerrado la puerta de los Taisho Higurashi tras él. Suspiró y rogó para que su plan saliera bien, y no lograra empeorar las cosas. Y es que, por mucho que fuera difícil que la situación pudiera empeorar más a esas alturas, sabía que un paso en falso acabaría de destrozar no solo a Inuyasha, sino también a Kagome. A pesar de que iba de dura y aparentaba ser ella la fuerte de la ruptura, sabía que lo estaba pasando igual o peor que él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Hola, amor!

Nada más cerrar la puerta del coche, Miroku recibió a su chica entre sus brazos, quien había corrido hacia él como una niña pequeña. La besó en la frente y soltó una risita burlona.

-Sabía que no podías vivir sin mí-sentenció, con fanfarronería.

-Idiota.

Intercambiaron una dulce sonrisa y un beso.

-Nos vamos a cenar?-propuso Sango, ilusionada, recibiendo una suave caricia en su larga melena.

-Mañana hay clase, cariño.

-Venga! Vamos al WacDonald, sirven tan rápido que parece que estén compitiendo entre ellos-bromeó.

Miroku sonrió de nuevo, pero esa vez reflejó una cierta preocupación que no pasó desapercibida por su novia.

-Ocurre algo?-preguntó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Debo ocuparme de un asunto antes, cielo. Luego iremos a cenar.

-Qué tienes que hacer?

-Tengo que hablar con Kagome. Sigue aquí?-preguntó, tomándola de la cintura.

Sango abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y luego su expresión cambió a una de consecuencia.

-Sí, pero…No creo conveniente hurgar más en la yaga, Mir.

-No vengo de parte de Inuyasha. Es más, es algo que quiero intentar por mí mismo, porque él se ha rendido. Y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados ante eso. Ese par están hechos el uno para el otro, no crees?

Ella frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada en respuesta, como si lo meditara. Miroku la cogió por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Si tienes miedo a como pueda reaccionar, espérame en la entrada, si? No tienes que verla si no quieres.

-Vale…-cedió, al fin-Pero por favor, ve con cuidado…

-No voy a entrar en una jaula de leones, Sango-se mofó, intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-No, pero Kagome lleva dentro la misma mala leche últimamente…

-Vamos, sé lo que hago. Sólo con que ella esté igual de enamorada de Inuyasha como lo está él de ella, colaborará, estoy seguro-le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo.

-Está bien-terminó de rendirse con un suspiro.-Te acompaño hasta la puerta y te espero ahí.

La pareja se cogió de la mano y entró en el instituto de nuevo, el cual resultaba algo siniestro a las nueve de la noche. Miroku se despidió de Sango en la puerta del edificio y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, en el piso superior, pero apenas había empezado a subir las escaleras cuando unos pasos despreocupados llegaron a sus oídos. Al girar, se encontró cara a cara con Kagome en el rellano de la escalera, quien le dirigió una rápida pero penetrante mirada. Al fin y al cabo, para ella, Miroku había sido un cómplice de todo lo sucedido, al esconderle la verdad como Sango. Y no le servía como excusa que Inuyasha fuera su mejor amigo. Lo entendía, pero aquello tampoco lo convertía en perdonable.

-Kagome, tengo q…

-Miroku-interrumpió con frialdad, saludándole apenas y siguiendo su camino, impasible.

-Espera, por favor. Quiero hablarte de algo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Por favor, confía en mí!

Kagome se detuvo en seco, antes de empezar a bajar el último tramo de escaleras, y se giró para fulminarle con una mirada temible.

-Que confíe en ti, dices? Necesito contarte qué es lo que he sacado de haberlo hecho hasta ahora?

-Entiendo perfectamente que no quieras verme, ni hablarme.

-En ese caso, me alegro de haberte aclarado las dudas-le sonrió con falsedad, sarcástica y rencorosa-Ahora me voy a casa-sentenció, siguiendo su camino.

-No!-echó a correr escaleras abajo y la adelantó, bloqueándole el paso después.-No digo que me creas, sólo te pido que me escuches. Luego no te molestaré más, te lo prometo.

-No quiero que me expliques ningún cuento más sobre ese cerdo.

-No llames así a Inuyasha, porque de cerdo no tiene nada-no lo meditó, defender a su casi hermano le surgió de puro instinto, y no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

-No me apetece discutir contigo sobre lo que es y no es ese cretino, sabes?

-Si te quedas calladita y dejas el orgullo a un lado aunque sea por un minuto, te aseguro que no será necesario-reconocía que sus intenciones eran nobles, pero la testarudez de Kagome empezaba a agotarle la paciencia.

Ella frunció mucho el ceño y rodó los ojos después, resoplando con fastidio.

-Si sólo así serás capaz de dejar de incordiar, tienes un minuto.

Miroku no perdió el tiempo, y desembuchó todo lo que había ensayado cuidadosamente mientras conducía hacia el instituto.

-Es comprensible que al ver las fotografías te montaras tu propia versión de los hechos, Kagome, pero déjame decirte que lo que se ve en ellas no es lo que parece. No, me has dado un minuto y no quiero perder ni un segundo-la interrumpió, al ver que ella intentaba decir algo-Es cierto que fueron tomadas mientras estabais juntos, y que él no te lo contó, pero todo tiene su explicación. Sé que…-suspiró, rascándose la cabeza con resignación y una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza-…que cuente lo que te cuente no me creerás, porque Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo y sólo me ves como una rata compinche-la miró directamente a los ojos-Está destrozado, jamás le había visto así, y me preocupa seriamente. No es él, Kagome. No vengo de su parte, ni soy el cómplice de un plan cruel para reconquistarte y poder acostarse contigo de nuevo, como sé que estás pensando. No te voy a contar la verdad porque no me creerás, y lo entiendo, pero nada me impide mostrártela para que la descubras por ti misma.

Miroku se metió rápidamente la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y extrajo las fotos de Inuyasha y Kikyo. Olvidándose completamente del límite de tiempo al verlas, Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y éstos se humedecieron, revelando que su propietaria no era tan impasible a los sucesos como aparentaba.

-Qué haces tú con eso?-gruñó, con expresión letal, pero que a la vez reflejaba lo abierta que aún estaba la herida de su corazón.

-Estaban encima del escritorio de Inuyasha. No sabe que se las he cogido, como tampoco sabe que en ellas está la clave para que todo se solucione. Pero eso depende completamente de ti, ahora.

-Las tenía en su escritorio? Y por qué se las has robado, pobrecillo? Con qué va a hacerse el póster, ahora? Cómo va a fardar?-ironizó, con la voz rota. Se notaba mucho que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Sólo te pido un esfuerzo más, Kagome.

Le cogió la mano y posó las fotografías sobre ésta. Kagome se revolvió, como si el contacto le quemara la piel.

-No me acerques eso…quémalas, maldita sea!-exclamó, pero él le obligó a crear un agarre sobre el papel fotográfico.

-Escúchame, Kagome. Quiero pedirte un último favor-ella le miró, tratando de contener las lágrimas-Míralas bien. En detalle. Si lo haces bien, verás que hay cosas que no encajan. No te las voy a decir yo porque no quiero que parezca que he me he inventado una versión ligando elementos a beneficio de Inuyasha. Quiero que los veas por ti misma. Si lo descubres tú sola…

-Me estás diciendo que las mire como si fueran una carta de restaurante? Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?-la voz de ella era débil ahora, reflejando al cien por cien lo afectada que estaba a pesar de su fachada.

-Sí, y también sé que sigues estando tan loca por Inuyasha como él lo está por ti. Como sé además que serás capaz de arreglarlo todo, porque tanto tu felicidad como la de él están aquí-señaló las imágenes que ahora Kagome sostenía con resignación- y en tus manos. Todo depende de los límites que le pongas a tu orgullo, Kagome. No te molestaré más, sólo te pido este último favor. Míratelas bien, quieres? Y si descubres algo, actúa de corazón, porque Inuyasha ha renunciado a recuperarte y se ha resignado a verte feliz. Pero creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso es contradictorio, verdad?-le sonrió tiernamente y negó suavemente con la cabeza-Buenas noches, Kagome.

Dicho eso, se giró sobre sus talones y terminó de bajar la escalera. Acudió al lado de Sango, quien había estado observando la conversación junto a la puerta sin poder oírla y lo recibió con un consolador abrazo. Ajena a la amorosa complicidad de la pareja, Kagome meditaba con la mirada perdida y hurgaba desesperada en el cúmulo de sentimientos que la atormentaban, tratando de encontrar en su corazón la decisión correcta.

FIN DEL CAP 10!

**Qué largo me ha quedado! O.O en fin, tomáoslo como un regalo porque hace tiempo que no actualizo y porque al fic apenas le quedan tres o cuatro capítulos para terminar. Jujuju disfrutadlo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	11. La dura verdad

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi.**

CAPÍTULO 11-EL PESO DE LA VERDAD

Apretó las fotografías en su mano, deteniéndose a medio camino. Kagome miró al cielo y cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa nocturna relajara un poco el impulso de romperlas en trizas. Miró hacia atrás y se dejó distraer por la imponente estructura del instituto, cuyas últimas luces en las aulas estaban siendo apagadas hasta el día siguiente, sumiendo el patio frontal poco a poco a una inevitable oscuridad. Suspiró y continuó caminando hacia la parada de autobús que veía frente a ella, saliendo de los dominios del instituto. Se sentó en el banco a esperar, y enseguida sus ojos se quedaron embobados, fijos en la papelera que tenía al lado.

Cualquiera que la hubiera visto la hubiera creído loca.

Pero era tan tentador…Miró las fotos de reojo y enseguida tuvo que desviar la mirada, como si fueran potencialmente fosforescentes o le quemaran las retinas. Simplemente, no podía con ellas. Frunció mucho el ceño, mandándolo todo al traste y se levantó. Su mano levantó la tapa de la papelera, pero la otra se quedó en medio camino de lo que hubiera sido la trayectoria de arrojar las imágenes dentro bruscamente. Algo le decía que se estaba equivocando. Su intuición? No, ya le había fallado una vez al hacerla fiarse del manipulador de Inuyasha. Pero entonces qué…? Claro. La mirada de Miroku. Sus ojos no le habían mentido.

En ese momento llegó el autobús, iluminando la calle solitaria con sus faros. Obligada a una espontánea y rápida decisión, Kagome volvió a mirar el contenido que su mano agarraba y terminó por suspirar, cerrando la tapa de la basura y guardando las fotografías en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila. Comprobó con una mueca que se había dejado la tarjeta del autobús, por lo que tuvo que sacar la cartera y pagar con monedas.

Media hora después, el vehículo la dejó en casa. La chica sacó las llaves y entró en su vivienda con cierta pesadez, pero a la vez con mucha inquietud. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó las llaves en un cestito que había en el mueble del vestíbulo, junto a las de los otros tres miembros de la familia. Se dirigió a la cocina e Izayoi la recibió con una maternal sonrisa y un beso en la frente.

-Tienes tu lasaña en el microondas. Caliéntala a tu antojo y no te olvides de fregar el plato después.

-Sí, mamá.

-Buenas noches, tesoro.

-Buenas noches.

Kagome hizo lo indicado y terminó de cenar en diez minutos, en la soledad de la cocina. Miró un poco a su alrededor para entretenerse y olvidar sus problemas por un momento. Por supuesto, no funcionó. Lavó el plato con parsimonia y se llevó la mochila a su habitación, pues había echado de menos un libro en la biblioteca y no había podido hacer los deberes de japonés. Tendría que hacerlos ahora. Sabía que era cobarde retrasar el momento de inspeccionar las fotos, pero algo en su interior le suplicaba que lo hiciese. Pensar en deshacerse de ellas provocaba un malestar en ella y una sensación de inseguridad que la obligaban a fiarse de su instinto de nuevo, a pesar de que ya le había fallado anteriormente.

Pero lo primero seguían siendo sus estudios.

Una vez en el piso superior, caminó por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, no pudiendo evitar pararse por un momento delante de la puerta cerrada de Inuyasha. El olor a menta llenaba el ambiente en esa zona de la casa, echó un vistazo al baño, el cual tenía la puerta abierta y pudo percibir el aire cargado de humedad que desprendía la habitación. Seguramente, el chico se había duchado hacía muy poco, y su olor masculino había dejado un fresco rastro hasta la puerta de su dormitorio. Prometiéndose a sí misma que aquello no volvería a repetirse, cerró los ojos e inspiró la fragancia profundamente.

_Se giró con rapidez cuando percibió movimiento tras ella. Inuyasha estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, mirándola con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa arrogante, sin ningún rastro de desconfianza ni rencor en sus ojos, a pesar de haberla encontrado hurgando en sus cajones._

_-Buscas algo, amor?-preguntó. No pudo evitar un tono de voz sorprendido._

_-Eh…-se sonrojó, al haber sido pillada con las manos en la masa, aunque no estaba segura de que hubiera sido sólo por eso. Inuyasha acababa de salir del baño, llevaba los pantalones de pijama puestos pero su pecho estaba totalmente descubierto, mostrando su bronceada piel y sus músculos perfectamente marcados. Su largo pelo estaba húmedo, y despedía un fuerte olor a menta, su característico, convirtiéndole en más que una simple tentación-Yo…no creas que estaba fisgoneando ni nada…_

_-Oh…Tendré que llamar a la policía, cariño._

_Kagome sonrió, relajada, habiendo reconocido la travesura en el divertido tono de voz de su novio. Inuyasha se acercó como un felino acechando a su presa y la tomó por la cintura, estrechándola tiernamente contra él y rozándole el oído con los labios._

_-Qué buscabas, pillina?-susurró. _

_Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron por un delicioso estremecimiento. La chica sonrió y le acarició la cara._

_-Yo…-cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando él empezó a besarle el cuello sensualmente, distrayéndola por completo.-He creído prudente distribuirnos los…Ya sabes…_

_-Los qué, amor?_

_-Los…no me obligues a decirlo en voz alta. Me da vergüenza-confesó, sonrojada, y soltó una risita._

_-Ah! Los condones?-soltó, con completa naturalidad._

_-Sssh!Quieres que nos oigan nuestros padres?-lo regañó, alarmada._

_-Eso tiene fácil solución._

_La soltó un momento y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola con pestillo. A sabiendas de lo que estaba por ocurrir, Kagome sonrió con timidez y se dejó abrazar de nuevo._

_-Cómo te puede dar vergüenza pronunciar una palabra?-se burló, divertido por la inocencia tan evidente de su chica._

_-Cómo no puede dártela a ti? Eras tan virgen como yo!- poco a poco, su sonrisa se borró al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho-Bueno…quizá no tanto-recordó. Aunque no llegó nunca hasta el final, sabía de sobras que Inuyasha había estado con muchas chicas._

_Él la miró con ternura y la obligó a levantar la vista de nuevo._

_-Yo soy sólo tuyo, Kagome Higurashi-declaró, con pasión y la mirada bañada de amor._

_Kagome sonrió abiertamente, enamorada, y se besaron con dulzura._

_-Y en cuanto a la protección…Están en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche, llévate la mitad pero…Deja los otros donde estaban…Me temo que los vamos a necesitar…-insinuó, entre sus labios. Ella se limitó a abrazarle más fuerte y dejarse hacer, cayendo recostada con delicadeza en la cama de su novio y perdiéndose en sus caricias y sus besos._

Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente y frunció el ceño, luchando por borrar de su mente el atesorado recuerdo de lo que fue su segunda vez con el hombre que amaba. No, rectificó. Su segunda vez con un cretino sin sentimientos que la utilizó y la dejó cuando se cansó de ella. Abrió los ojos con determinación y de inmediato la expresión de frialdad y desconfianza que había ocupado su rostro durante la última semana volvió a tomar posesión de su ser, sacándola de su ensueño. La Kagome resentida y orgullosa renació en ella y reanudó su camino, alejándose de la puerta de su ex novio como si desprendiera algún tipo de gas tóxico.

Se encerró en su dormitorio y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Cogió el libro de japonés del segundo cajón y lo puso encima de la mesa, abriéndolo por una página marcada. Empezó a hacer los ejercicios correspondientes a la tarea que les había encomendado el profesor, pero cada carácter que su lápiz plasmaba en el papel parecía alejarla más y más de la realidad. Llegó un momento en que los múltiples pensamientos que pasaban por su mente le impidieron distinguir entre sujeto, predicado y otros elementos de la lengua que necesitaba recordar, pero que justo en ese momento se negaban a ayudarla.

Cansada, arrojó el lápiz sobre la mesa y agarró su cabeza con las manos, harta de la falta de concentración. Murmuró un par de palabrotas, aprovechando la soledad de su dormitorio y no teniendo a nadie a quien pudiera ofender con ellas. Su mirada se paseó con frustración por el escritorio, topándose de nuevo con el motivo por el que su cerebro se rehusaba a colaborar. Resopló, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente las malditas fotografías, recostándose en la silla y reflexionando. Terminó por resoplar de nuevo y las cogió con brusquedad. Cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo y concienciándose de la dureza de lo que iba a hacer. Volvió a abrirlos y se sumergió en la dolorosa tarea que le había suplicado Miroku.

Aguantó las ganas de llorar nada más observar fijamente la primera foto. Inspiró profundamente otra vez para darse fuerzas y prosiguió. Miró absolutamente todos los detalles de la imagen con sangre fría. Nada le llamó la atención. Pasó a la segunda y rodó los ojos, sintiendo un pinchazo en su corazón. Kami, eso era más difícil aún de lo que esperaba…Observó bien de nuevo y tampoco vio nada que pudiera excluir de culpas a Inuyasha. Cogió la tercera y el resultado fue el mismo, después de varios minutos de minuciosa inspección.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber escuchado a Miroku, pensó cuando tampoco encontró nada sospechoso en la cuarta. Cansada del tema, quiso pasarla de largo también, pero cuando hizo el gesto de hacerlo, las sombras de la habitación destacaron un punto concreto de la imagen que hizo que su mano se detuviera en seco. Agudizó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos, pero necesitaba más luz para comprobarlo. Colocó el papel fotográfico bajo la luz del escritorio y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse con sorpresa. No era la primera vez que veía a Inuyasha con las pupilas dilatadas, pero aquello era demasiado exagerado como para identificarlo como el simple deseo al que había estado acostumbrada. Y por ello era fácilmente reconocible, al estar el chico mirando la cámara fijamente.

Obedeciendo un impulso interior, encendió su ordenador portátil y tecleó las tres palabras clave en el buscador: causas pupilas dilatadas. La primera entrada que obtuvo era de un foro, lo cual no le pareció fiable. La segunda era una página científica, que la convenció más. Entró en la web y buscó los elementos importantes de lo que parecía ser un artículo. Le llamó la atención un parágrafo en particular que resumía el contenido:

_Las pupilas pueden dilatarse por varias causas. La primera de ellas, la más frecuente, es el enfoque del ojo para ver objetos a distancias cortas, o por adaptación a más o menos luz; la segunda es debida a enfermedades neurológicas o defectos visuales, y la tercera se manifiesta por la ingestión de drogas o otras sustancias._

Siendo así…Destacó de inmediato la primera causa. En la imagen no se veía un abuso de luz, ni tampoco de oscuridad, sino que el baño en el que se encontraban Inuyasha y su amante era bañado por la luz del día, con normalidad, y la cámara no estaba tan cerca del chico como para que tuviera que dilatar las pupilas tan exageradamente. En cuanto a la segunda, que ella supiera, Inuyasha no necesitaba gafas ni padecía de ninguna enfermedad, ya que de haber sido así, verle con las pupilas dilatadas hubiera sido rutina, y no algo excepcional como entonces.

En ese caso, y por eliminación…significaba aquello que…?

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Kagome volvió a la página del buscador y tecleó las palabras "dilatación pupilas drogas". Enseguida encontró una web especializada que hablaba claramente de las drogas y sus efectos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que una de ellas coincidía con el síntoma que Inuyasha mostraba: la anfetamina.

"Aumento de la temperatura corporal, sudoración fácil", leyó. Con los nervios a flor de piel, agarró las otras fotos y las inspeccionó de nuevo, con ansia. La piel de su ex novio estaba algo brillante… sudada.

"Dificultades respiratorias". Buscó las fotografías en las cuales Inuyasha tenía la boca lejos de la de Kikyo y vio, con los ojos ya llenos de lágrimas, que la tenía siempre abierta, muy posiblemente para intentar coger aire en abundancia.

"Aumento incontrolable del deseo sexual". Conociendo a Kikyo no estaría de más suponer que la odiosa chica lo había buscado ella misma. El Inuyasha que ella conocía nunca habría vuelto a liarse con Kikyo, pero lo que ella había atribuido a hipocresía y engaño hacia ella…Era posible en verdad que se hubiera equivocado?

"Contracción de la mandíbula". Él estaba tenso en todas las imágenes, se notaba por la expresión de su rostro…

"Aumento de autoestima y sensación de bienestar". No había foto en la que Inuyasha no mostrara aunque fuera una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción…

Pero él sabía lo que hacía, era perfectamente consciente y estar drogado no era una excusa!

"Pérdida del control de las acciones".

Aquello último terminó de derrumbarla. Llorando a lágrima viva e incapaz de seguir negando lo evidente, las fotografías se deslizaron de sus manos. Sintiendo que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies, se agarró el pelo con desesperación.

Inuyasha no la había engañado adrede? La quiso de verdad? A pesar de que era cierto que el hecho de estar drogado podía explicar muchas cosas, no quería que su enamorado corazón precipitara las conclusiones con su esperanza innata. No podía asegurar que todo hubiera sido un plan de Kikyo.

Demasiado desesperada y herida como para seguir manteniendo su orgullo como muralla, tanteó el escritorio mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente y cogió su teléfono móvil, buscando un número en la guía y marcándolo como pudo, con sus dedos temblorosos. Se lo colocó en la oreja y esperó a que la persona en cuestión contestara, luchando por controlar su llanto de forma que le fuera más fácil hablar.

-Diga?

-Soy Kagome-dijo apenas, ronca.

Silencio. Miroku suspiró, nervioso, al otro lado de la línea. Era más que evidente que la chica estaba llorando.

-Lo has visto?-se atrevió a preguntar. Ella tardó un poco en contestar, pero fue paciente.

-Eso creo…aunque…no sé si estamos hablando de lo mismo.

-Qué conclusión has sacado tú?

Kagome respiró hondo.

-Estaba drogado?

La palabra que más temía oír fue pronunciada inevitablemente por su ex amigo.

-Sí. Éxtasis, concretamente.

-Oh…

Otro silencio, demasiado largo quizás. Miroku frunció el ceño.

-…Kagome? Sigues ahí?

-Sí, sí, sólo que…Maldición, es todo tan…-balbuceó, luchando por controlar el temblor de su voz.

-Confuso?

-Sí, joder!-exclamó, con una mano en la frente. Le dolía la cabeza- Uy, lo siento…

-No te preocupes.

-Es que…todo esto es una pesadilla.

-Puedo imaginármelo. Aun así…si ya lo has visto, qué más quieres de mí?

-Quiero que me lo expliques, Miroku. Explícamelo, porque no entiendo nada…Quiero decir, sí lo entiendo pero…estoy hecha un lío…No sé qué pensar…

-Tranquilízate-la interrumpió, cuando empezó a percibir de nuevo la desesperación en ella. Cogió aire y empezó con el relato. Se lo contó absolutamente todo. Lo que pasó el día en que ellos estaban de excursión, la conversación que Inuyasha había tenido con Kikyo ese sábado en que todo cambió, el chantaje al que el chico había estado sometido durante las últimas semanas y cómo había tenido que andar con pies de plomo en sus decisiones. Al terminar el relato, Kagome no podía dejar de llorar.

-Soy tan estúpida…tanto…-sollozó. Toda la culpa había sido suya, por desconfiar, por inocente-Juzgué todo mal…

-No digas eso, Kagome. Es normal que reaccionaras así al no saber las circunstancias de…

-Déjalo-sonrió tristemente-Pero qué clase de novia soy? Caí a la mínima por un prejuicio! Maldita sea, cómo voy a mirar a Inuyasha a la cara?

-Cálmate…Crees que él hubiera reaccionado diferente en tu lugar?

-No lo sé, Miroku. Pero lo que está claro es que la que me equivoqué fui yo.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Él no te lo contó-aunque Inuyasha fuera su mejor amigo y estuviera claramente de su bando, no era justo que Kagome cargara sola con toda la culpa de lo sucedido, porque parte de ella le correspondía a Inuyasha.

-Cierto…Por qué no me lo contó?-preguntó, desesperada.

-Eso sí que no lo sé. No llegué a entenderlo. Sólo él puede contestarte esta pregunta.

-Pero…

Entonces lo supo, y su voz se cortó en seco. Percibió perfectamente esa presencia, que siempre lograba perturbarla. Expiró pesadamente y sudó frío. Ignorando la voz de Miroku llamándola, al haber dejado de hablar de golpe, se giró poco a poco y su corazón se congeló, para luego latir desesperado.

Esos orbes ámbar la observaban desde el marco de la puerta. Con confusión, pero también con ese dolor al que ambos se habían acostumbrado últimamente. Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido, pero la expresión desconcertada. Su mirada le bastó para saber que lo había oído todo, o por lo menos, las frases que ella había intercambiado con Miroku. Con los ojos enrojecidos, húmedos, y el rostro mojado por las lágrimas, se levantó automáticamente y lo miró de frente, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Con una ligera sospecha de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Inuyasha tragó saliva pero tampoco pronunció sonido alguno. Esperaba a que fuera ella la que dijera algo. Le daba igual si se trataba de una disculpa o una bronca, sólo deseaba oír lo que ella sabía y zanjar ese doloroso asunto de una vez por todas, pero Kagome seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, ya que no hubiera sabido como clasificarla. Tristeza? Arrepentimiento? Rencor?...Amor?

Tragó fuerte de nuevo y quiso decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Kagome bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los entreabrió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Inuyasha sintió el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, pero ella pasó de largo y salió de la habitación como si la persiguiera el mismísimo diablo.

-Kagome!-la llamó, pero la aludida no se detuvo, sino que aceleró el paso, corriendo escaleras abajo y llorando inconteniblemente. Alarmado, corrió a coger el teléfono móvil de la chica, el cual había caído sobre la moqueta en el momento de la huida de su propietaria y confirmó sus suposiciones.

-Miroku? Qué mierda le has dicho? !-exclamó, al leer el nombre en la pantallita.

-Pues…le he dado las fotos cuando he ido a buscar a Sango y le he dicho que las mirara bien. Ha descubierto que estabas drogado y me ha llamado para que se lo contara todo.

Inuyasha sintió que la garganta se le secaba. El corazón había dejado de latir.

-Y lo has hecho?

Su amigo tardó un poco en contestar.

-Sí. Lo sien…

-Y te ha creído?-interrumpió, desesperado.

-…Eso creo.

-Maldita sea! Y por qué ha huido? Voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo…

Fue entonces cuando oyó un fuerte portazo en el piso de abajo. Temiendo lo peor, corrió hacia la ventana y vio a la chica que amaba casi trotando lejos de la casa.

-Kagome!-exclamó, angustiado.

Pero ella no se giró, sólo echó a correr.

-Maldita sea!

Corrió escaleras abajo mientras atendía a un confundido Miroku.

-Inuyasha? Inuyasha!-lo llamaba, al otro lado de la línea, sin entender nada.

-Qué?-contestó, al fin.

-Ya era hora! Qué ha pasado?

-Kagome ha salido corriendo de casa.

-Cómo? A estas horas?

-Sí, maldición!

-Supongo que necesitará pensar, déjala un rato…

-Qué dices! ? Has perdido la chaveta? No la voy a dejar merodear sola por la calle a las once de la noche en una urbanización de Tokio sin policía! Te has vuelto loco?

-Cálmate, Inuyasha. Está bien, como quieras, aunque no le encuentro tanto peligro a…

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, vale?-gruñó. Salió a la calle y miró a su alrededor. Ni rastro de Kagome, podía haberse ido por cualquier parte-Demonios, no la veo!

Miroku suspiró.

-Espérame ahí. Enseguida voy. Llamaré a Sango también, me mataría si no la avisara. Te ayudaremos.

-Está bien, pero daos prisa!

Colgó de mala gana y se pasó las manos por el pelo, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo, murmurando maldiciones. Oyó pasos en el interior de la casa y vio salir a su padre y a Izayoi, ambos con la bata de dormir puesta y cara de estar cansados. Probablemente, los gritos les habían despertado.

-Inuyasha? Qué ocurre?-preguntó la mujer, frotándose un ojo.

-A qué viene ese escándalo?-el tono de voz de su padre fue bastante más autoritario y molesto-Mañana es laboral, hijo.

El joven tragó saliva. Debía decírselo?

-Y Kagome? No estaba en su habitación-su madrastra empezaba a mostrarse preocupada, e Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

-Kagome se ha ido.

-Qué…? Cómo que se ha ido? A estas horas?-preguntó Izayoi. Su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de profunda preocupación maternal-Por qué?

-No lo sé. Ha salido corriendo de repente-mintió rápidamente. Nunca les había contado lo sucedido con su relación amorosa a sus padres, y al parecer, Kagome tampoco-Pero Miroku y Sango están en camino. Deberíamos buscarla.

-No hace falta que nos lo digas, Inuyasha!

Inu también sonó agitado, y cogió a su mujer de la mano. Corrieron arriba a cambiarse y quitarse el pijama, y en cuanto bajaron, se metieron inmediatamente en el coche del hombre. Inuyasha los acompañó al garaje y en cuanto el vehículo estuvo en el exterior, se acercó a la ventanilla abierta del conductor, desde donde su padre le habló.

-Nosotros patrullaremos por el barrio.

-Bien. Llamadme si la encontráis.

-Está bien.

El chico vio como el coche de sus padres se alejaba, y al mismo tiempo percibió otros faros detrás de él. Miroku aparcó su BMV de cualquier manera en la calle solitaria y él y Sango salieron rápidamente del vehículo. En cuanto estuvieron reunidos con Inuyasha, ambos le saludaron brevemente y se dispusieron a escuchar las instrucciones que éste proponía.

-Mis padres darán vueltas por el barrio. Podéis bajar a la ciudad y mirar por los alrededores del instituto?

-Por supuesto. Vamos, mi amor.

Sango asintió, ausente, demostrando claramente su preocupación. A pesar de que Kagome no quería ni verla, ella la seguía queriendo como a una hermana. Miroku dejó que su novia se adelantara hacia el coche y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo, quien lucía cabizbajo.

-No te preocupes, la encontraremos.

-Puede estar en cualquier parte…

-Pero el mundo no es eterno, amigo-le regaló una sonrisa amigable-Qué harás tú?

-Miraré por aquí también, pero cerca de casa, por si vuelve. Empezaré por el parque. No es precisamente pequeño, que digamos.

-Como quieras, es un buen comienzo.

-Si alguien la encuentra, que llame.

-No lo dudes.

Le dio unas palmadas en un costado de la cara y se alejó hacia a su coche. Le dio un beso a Sango en cuanto estuvo acomodado en el asiento del piloto para animarla y partieron en dirección a la luminosa Tokio. Cuando se quedó solo, Inuyasha cerró la puerta de la casa y también se dispuso a buscar. No pudo evitar echarse a la carrera en cuanto vio la hora. Eran las once y media de la noche, no quería ni pensar con qué tipo de gente podía haberse encontrado Kagome. A lo mejor estaba exagerando, la hora no era tan extremadamente grave, pero no podía evitar esa sobreprotección para con ella. Siempre había sido así, no sólo cuando estaban juntos, sino incluso cuando decían odiarse.

Recorrió varias manzanas sin detenerse, era como si se hubiera olvidado de que tenía un cuerpo que podía cansarse. Kagome tenía absorbidos todos sus pensamientos, y aunque se moría por hablar con ella, solucionar todo aquello y quizás volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, el sólo pensamiento de que podía estar en peligro le desesperaba. Llegó al parque de la urbanización, grande y extenso. No había nadie a esas horas, el viento mecía las copas de los árboles y los columpios se balanceaban con un chirrido que haría estremecer a más de un supersticioso.

Pasaba de la medianoche. Había mirado por infinitos rincones y lugares concretos en los que suponía que ella podía estar, y no había tenido éxito. No tenía ninguna llamada en su teléfono móvil, por lo que debía deducir que ni sus padres ni sus amigos la habían encontrado. Se puso a caminar otra vez, no pudiendo evitar echarse a correr de nuevo. Miró en el lago, en la pequeña heladería cerrada a esas horas de la noche, en la zona de picnic y en las pistas de petanca, baloncesto y fútbol.

Ni rastro de ella.

Terminó en el mismo lugar por el que había entrado en el parque, jadeando y a los límites de la desesperación. Las doce y veinte. Se sentó en un banco y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos. Aquello era una pesadilla, seguía sin tener ni una llamada, ni tampoco ninguna pista acerca del paradero de Kagome. Se recostó en el banco y resopló, luchando por calmarse. Unas risitas llamaron su atención. Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y vio un grupo de chicas fuera del parque, caminando por la acera y sospechosamente contentas. Se tambaleaban un poco y hablaban a gritos, riéndose a carcajadas.

Keh! Seguro que estaban borrachas, pensó. Y encima con esas pintas: minifaldas, leggings, tacones altísimos y tantos quilos de maquillaje que él podía apreciarlos desde donde estaba. No era muy difícil adivinar que venían de alguna fiesta. Pero si al día siguiente había clase…!

Abrió los ojos enormemente. Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Se levantó y echó a correr, esta vez, con un destino fijo y un fuerte presentimiento en su corazón.

FIN DEL CAP 11!

**Terminé! Juju seguro que ya todas podéis suponer qué está pensando Inuyasha, verdad? Las que sí, mejor no lo comentéis en un rw, asi dejamos intriga a las ke no se lo esperan jijiji**

**He decidido que voy a terminar este fic antes de seguir con Amor Firmado, mi siguiente objetivo fijo para el verano. A MDA le faltan pues…dos capítulos, creo. Y no sé si haré epílogo. Nunca he hecho uno, pero esta vez MRS Taisho-Potter me ha encomendado el entusiasmo jeje ya veremos…**

**Quiero dar las gracias a Kaori no Mori. Como podéis ver, he puesto un disclaimer al principio del capítulo, pues no tenía ni idea de que era obligatorio ponerlo. Simplemente, lo obvié…en eso consiste un fic, no? En escribir historias a partir de otras que ya existen pero si se tiene que poner, se pone. No soy tan vaga XD Gracias Kaori no Mori por tus consejos!**

**Espero que os haya gustado^^gracias x leer!**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: Capítulo dedicado a Kumi Matsumoto, quien no ha parado de preguntar en las últimas semanas. Gracias por el interés, guapa! :)**


	12. Reviviendo un sueño

**DISCLAIMER: Como no tengo el poder de secuestrar personajes ficticios, por muy para comérselos que estén, me veo obligada a declarar que el bombón de Inuyasha y los otros personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son invención exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi.**

CAPÍTULO 12- REANUDANDO UN SUEÑO

Abrazándose a sí misma por culpa del frío, Kagome miraba distraídamente desde la lejanía la discoteca Shikon, cerrada al ser un día laboral y ser más de las doce de la noche. Llevaba casi dos horas allí, y había visto el momento del cierre del local. Para todos esos jóvenes que habían salido entonces con cara de decepción, el Shikon era una discoteca del montón, quizá su favorita, quién sabe, pero para nada podía llegar a tener el mismo valor sentimental que para ella.

Porque fue en esa discoteca donde Inuyasha y ella se besaron por primera vez. Debajo de sus focos, ella huyó de él y de sus sentimientos. Fue en el Shikon donde se dio cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba de su hermanastro. Quizá el baño de una discoteca no era el mejor escenario para un primer beso, ni la pasión desesperada que lo había envuelto fuera el ideal de las películas. Pero aquello era la vida real, y ella jamás se arrepentiría de las circunstancias que rodearon ese momento. Simplemente, porque fue imperfectamente perfecto. Por el hecho de que había sido Inuyasha el propietario de aquellos besos.

No sabía muy bien por qué había escapado de él. Había descubierto que todo había sido un engaño, que ambos habían sido víctimas de una encerrona de su ex amiga Kikyo y que él nunca había querido hacerle daño. Al contrario. Inuyasha había estado verdaderamente enamorado de ella. No sabía si aquellos sentimientos se habían debilitado ya, pero los de ella seguían igual de firmes que cuando estaban juntos. Era muy posible que lo de que Inuyasha hubiera renunciado a recuperarla fuera cierto, y que a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de que todo fue una trampa, fuera demasiado tarde. Porque Inuyasha realmente siempre cuidó de ella. Porque Inuyasha nunca le mintió. Y por supuesto, porque él tomó su virginidad por lo mismo que lo hizo ella: por amor, y no para utilizarla, ni por asomo. Ahora le parecía absurdo haber desconfiado de ese modo. Ahora sentía que la culpable era ella, por débil, por ser tan inocente. Quizá era por eso que se sentía incapaz de encararlo. A pesar de que todo estaba dicho, que la sinceridad del amor de él era ahora más que evidente y de que se moría de ganas de volver a empezar ahora que se les brindaba una nueva oportunidad, se avergonzaba de su comportamiento y de ser tan ridículamente crédula y testaruda.

Unas voces a su izquierda le llamaron la atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Kagome miró a los propietarios, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto vio las pintas del grupo de chicos que habían aparecido por la esquina y ahora la observaban con descaro. Todos ellos sonreían lascivamente, e intercambiaban miradas cómplices.

-Hey, guapa! Qué haces aquí tan sola?-preguntó uno de ellos, el que parecía el líder. Pelo negro teñido peinado en forma de cresta, chaqueta de cuero y pantalones holgados.

Ella tragó saliva y lo ignoró, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente mientras los oía carcajearse e intercambiar chistes machistas.

-No me has escuchado? Te he hecho una pregunta, encanto.

Sin saber si era mejor enfadarse o asustarse, Kagome siguió sin mirarlos, en silencio. Los oyó volver a reír y acercarse. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad se separó del muro en el que estaba apoyada y echó a caminar en dirección contraria. Rogó para que no la siguieran, pero maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía al oír su aparentemente divertida conversación y los pasos detrás de ella. Definitivamente asustada, empezó a caminar más rápido, pero sólo consiguió que sus perseguidores la imitaran. Lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos cuando fue agarrada por la chaqueta y obligada a voltearse.

Pero casi ni tuvo tiempo de ver el rostro del acosador cuando se giró, ya que una mano agarró el brazo que la tenía sujeta y lo retorció, obligándolo a soltarla y ahogando las risas en una décima de segundo. El chico en cuestión gritó de dolor y se apartó, desplazándose junto a sus compañeros y frotándose el brazo, mirando con rabia al intruso. Kagome también enfocó su mirada en su salvador y los ojos se le iluminaron.

-Al próximo que lo intente le parto el brazo.

El tono de voz de Inuyasha era amenazante, y no reflejaba ni un poco de miedo, ni de inseguridad, sino más bien de furia. Nadie era digno de tocarle un solo pelo a su Kagome. Nadie, y mucho menos para hacerle daño. Antes tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

-Te crees muy listo, desgraciado?

El mismo chico al que Inuyasha había estado a punto de luxarle el brazo volvió a separarse de sus colegas, dispuesto a todo. Kagome tembló, pero Inuyasha se interpuso rápidamente, dejándola tras él. El atacante le lanzó un certero puñetazo, pero el otro lo esquivó y le devolvió un golpe en la mandíbula que lo tumbó al suelo, con el labio sangrando.

-Vámonos, tíos.

Ayudaron al herido a levantarse del suelo y se fueron rápidamente, lanzándole miradas centelleantes de odio a Inuyasha pero sin atreverse a volver atrás, demasiado desconfiados de la extrema seguridad que expresaba. Inuyasha y Kagome los vieron alejarse sin decir nada. Cuando giraron la esquina y los perdieron de vista, él se giró y la miró. El contacto visual que se creó entonces fue mágico e inigualable, hermoso. Como si estuviera hipnotizado, Inuyasha se acercó poco a poco a ella y alargó su mano, con la palma extendida hacia arriba. La chica tragó saliva y, siendo incapaz de mirarle a los ojos de nuevo, le dio lentamente la suya con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con suavidad cuando él se giró y empezó a caminar por la calle, alejándose del Shikon y llevándose a la chica con él, quien se dejó hacer sin pronunciar palabra.

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro por varias manzanas, era evidente que Inuyasha estaba buscando alejarse de la civilización, poner distancia respecto a los pitidos del tráfico y de las miles de luces que les iluminaban desde la poderosa capital de Japón. El Shikon se encontraba en las afueras de la urbanización, por lo que no le costó mucho encontrar los límites de ésta y adentrarse poco a poco en el bosque. Inuyasha la guió entre la naturaleza, manteniendo el agarre en su mano con firmeza pero a la vez con ternura. Se detuvo cuando supo que si seguían más adelante, las luces de la ciudad dejarían de alumbrarles. Soltó con delicadeza la mano de la chica y se giró para verla, quedándose hechizado de nuevo por su mirada.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar, muchas cosas que aclarar pero demasiadas pocas ganas de conversar. Al fin, después de varios minutos mirándose sin atreverse a dar el paso, ambos cedieron ante el principal deseo que les torturaba por dentro.

"Al diablo con todo", pensó ella.

"A la mierda", pensó él.

Ambos se lanzaron en brazos del otro y sus labios se encontraron con hambre, queriendo recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Desfogaron toda la añoranza y el amor reprimidos en un apasionado beso que les devolvió el alma al cuerpo, creándoles una estremecedora explosión de emociones en el pecho. Y de repente, todo lo otro desapareció. Hablar dejó de ser necesario, como también las explicaciones. Ese beso evidenciaba un "Te amo" más poderoso que cualquier trampa, que cualquier estrategia cruel para ahogarlo. Sus labios se acariciaron con cariño, pero también con cierta desesperación. Se habían echado tanto de menos! Cuando separarse sólo décimas de segundo para seguir besándose empezó a ser insuficiente, se separaron con resignación y se quedaron apoyados por la frente, intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

-Te amo-susurró la chica, rendida y aliviada de poder confesárselo al fin, después de tanto tiempo intentando autoconvencerse a sí misma de lo contrario.

-Yo también te amo, pequeña-Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, al oír uno de los amorosos apodos con los que él la llamaba antes. Aquello lo sentenció todo. Volvían a estar juntos. Se querían. Y nadie los iba a separar esta vez-Nunca más vuelvas a dudar de ello.

Se fundieron en un abrazo eterno, digno de cualquier película americana. Kagome había vuelto a sucumbir a las lágrimas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Se acurrucó más en su pecho y notó como él estrechaba el abrazo con ternura. Inspiró hondo, respirando el olor del chico, impregnándose de su masculina fragancia. Notó un beso de él sobre su frente y ella deseó ese roce de nuevo en su boca. Levantó la mirada y él, que había parecido leerle el pensamiento, la besó en los labios con necesidad, como si fuera la última vez.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquel era un momento de intimidad mágica, sagrado casi, caminar el uno al lado del otro, abrazados por la cintura, como antes, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Apenas habían cruzado palabra desde que salieron del bosque, pero aquello no era un silencio incómodo. Era bonito, al igual que la sensación de tener el brazo de su pareja rodeándoles con amor.

-Por qué un bosque?-preguntó Kagome, rompiendo el silencio. Lo miró y le sonrió.

Inuyasha le devolvió la sonrisa, con complicidad.

-Realmente, no lo sé. Aunque si preferías el baño de una discoteca, podrías habérmelo dicho.

La chica se echó a reír, un poco avergonzada. Aquello le hizo recordar algo.

-Cómo has sabido dónde estaba?

-Bueno…he supuesto que necesitarías pensar. Y qué mejor lugar para reflexionar sobre lo nuestro que donde empezó todo…-comentó, distraídamente.

La joven aprovechó el abrazo para detener el caminar y se puso en puntillas, regalándole un dulce beso, una caricia inocente de labios que él le devolvió con infinita devoción, como si pensara que alguien podría volver a quitársela de un momento a otro.

-Y eso?-preguntó, arrogante.

-Por ser tan listo. Vámonos, que es tarde.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró tras de sí. Se estremeció cuando se inclinó sobre ella.

-Listo…y tuyo-susurró en su oído.

Kagome sintió que podía derretirse allí mismo, en medio de la calle. Se giró un poco y volvieron a besarse tiernamente.

-Te quiero-susurró, consiguiendo otro beso en respuesta.

El resto del trayecto procedió entre más mimos y chistes empalagosos, como cualquier pareja inmensamente feliz después de una reconciliación. Cuando llegaron a casa y el joven abrió la puerta con su llave, se la encontraron a oscuras, y no se oía movimiento alguno.

-Supongo que estarán durmiendo ya, por lo tarde que es. Me extraña que mi madre no haya perdido los nervios al no encontrarme-añadió, con una divertida sonrisa- Ocurre algo?-preguntó, cuando le vio sonreír con algo de culpabilidad.

-Lo cierto es que sí ha perdido los nervios… Están por ahí, buscándote. No me mires así-protestó, al ver como a ella le cambiaba la expresión por una de sorpresa total-Hemos hecho demasiado ruido cuando te has ido y se han despertado. Qué iba a decirles cuando han preguntado por ti?

Kagome suspiró y posó las manos en sus caderas.

-Supongo que tienes razón, cariño.

Él esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-Qué?-preguntó ella, al verse observada fijamente.

-Te dejaré pasar que hayas dudado de mi criterio universal sólo porque he recuperado mi apodo-simuló conformarse, inclinándose sobre ella y dejando un beso en su nariz.

Kagome comprendió e impidió que se alejara después, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Entonces… "Cariño" es una especie de contraseña para que hagas todo lo que te ordene?-preguntó, coqueta.

-Pruébalo-la desafió, divertido.

-Cariño, hazme los deberes.

-No cuela, listilla-se mofó, acercándose más a ella y envolviendo su cintura en un amoroso abrazo. Acarició la comisura femenina con los labios, casi imperceptiblemente, pero fue suficiente para notar como ella se ponía nerviosa por el contacto. Adoraba cuando le pasaba eso.

-Jo!...Cariño.

-Mmm?

-Bésame.

-A sus órdenes, princesa.

Ella emitió una risita, pero nada más sus bocas se rozaban, la puerta de entrada se abrió de sopetón, haciéndoles dar un bote a ambos. Asustada, Kagome se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio, quien mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura protectoramente. Se sintieron desfallecer de alivio cuando vieron entrar a sus padres discutiendo.

-Volverá de un momento a otro, Izayoi! No llames a la policía aún, por Kami, sólo lleva fuera dos horas!-Inu trataba de calmar inútilmente a su esposa.

-Es la una, es que no lo ves? No la hemos encontrado por el barrio, necesito saber cómo está!-Se lanzó sobre el teléfono del vestíbulo, marcando un número de memoria.

-Izayoi-la llamó su hijo político, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ahora no, Inuyasha!

-Pero es que…

Kagome miraba a su madre, incrédula. Tan histérica estaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la tenía a apenas dos metros?

-Diga? Policía? Es una emergencia, mi hija…

-Mamá.

-Silencio, Kagome! Cómo os tengo que decir que estoy ocupada!-la miró para echarle bronca mientras destapaba el auricular de nuevo para seguir hablando-Cómo le decía…

La mujer se quedó muda de repente. Volvió a mirar a su hija y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que se encontraba allí. Kagome le sonrió con expresión de culpabilidad y la saludó con la mano, tímidamente. Tanto Inuyasha como su padre desviaron la mirada de Izayoi para que no los viera reír.

-Kagome, mi amor!

Izayoi colgó sin molestarse en despachar a su interlocutor y arrancó a su hija de los brazos de Inuyasha, quien alzó una ceja y se quedó con los brazos medio abiertos, sorprendido por la agilidad de la mujer. Kagome intentaba no morir ahogada en el abrazo anaconda de su madre, quien le besaba repetidamente el rostro.

-Mamá, déjame! Estoy bien…

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca, me oyes? Dónde te habías metido?

-Te lo diré si me sueltas! Me estás estrujando!-se quejaba la chica, molesta por las empalagosas y excesivas muestras de afecto.

Inu negó con la cabeza y subió al piso de arriba, dispuesto a dormirse de nuevo, no sin antes pasar una mano por el hombro de su hijo y dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Inuyasha se la devolvió, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada hacia las dos mujeres. Lleno de dicha, observó la conversación, pero con la mirada siempre clavada en Kagome y en cómo intentaba inventarse una versión de los hechos para no enterar a su madre de los problemas sentimentales en los que habían estado envueltos. Sonrió más, enamorado.

Kagome Higurashi volvía a ser su chica. Y aquello la convertía de nuevo en suya. En la novia de Inuyasha Taisho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suspiró por un momento, cogiendo respiración en el mínimo tiempo posible y sus labios buscaron de nuevo los masculinos con vicio, como llevaban haciendo más de un cuarto de hora. Kagome sonrió entre el beso cuando él soltó un tierno y rápido comentario. Llevaban besándose por tanto rato, en la intimidad de la habitación de la chica que sus labios estaban prácticamente adormecidos, pero la feliz pareja no parecía notarlo.

Inuyasha acarició la rodilla de la joven, cubierta por un pijama largo de dormir de color lila y estrechó a su propietaria contra él, incapaz de separar sus labios de los de ella. No se atrevía a dejarse llevar por el deseo acumulado que le corroía estando sus padres durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, pero nada le impedía besarla hasta el cansancio. Y tampoco se podía decir que Kagome se estuviera resistiendo…Se habían extrañado demasiado! Le mordió el labio inferior y ella le devolvió el gesto lamiéndole el superior, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Traviesa…-susurró.

Ella contuvo una risita y se dejó besar de nuevo, más apasionadamente. Sus lenguas se acariciaron con ternura, reconociéndose después de tanto tiempo. Sin poder resistirse, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y la inclinó sobre la cama. Ésta chirrió, él murmuró una palabrota y ella volvió a besarle para no echarse a reír.

-Estate quieto-lo regañó en voz baja, contra su boca.-Se supone que estás en tu habitación!

-Keh! Qué más quisieran ellos…

Volvieron a unir sus labios, divertidos y felices. Estuvieron así varios minutos más, hasta que él entreabrió los ojos entre un beso y miró de reojo el despertador de la muchacha. Las dos y diez de la madrugada.

-Kagome…-trató de llamar su atención con susurros, deteniendo las muestras de afecto con infinita delicadeza-Amor…

-Mmm?

-Mañana no podremos levantarnos de la cama…

Kagome se separó un poco de él y también miró la hora. Simuló un berrinche y lo abrazó, ocultando la cabeza bajo el mentón del chico. Inuyasha sonrió con dulzura y le devolvió el abrazo, acariciándole el pelo.

-Será mejor que me vaya-susurró, odiándose a sí mismo por ello. Pero era lo correcto, al día siguiente tenían que ir a clase.

-No-protestó ella, agarrándose a la camiseta gris deportiva sin mangas que él usaba para dormir.-Quédate…

-Pero…

-Duerme conmigo….

La sonrisa de Inuyasha cambió a una burlona.

-No dormiremos, cariño. Y lo sabes.

-Si te vas aún dormiré menos.

-Me estás haciendo chantaje?

-Algo así.

Él rodó los ojos, aunque en el fondo estaba encantado por la propuesta de su chica.

-Está bien, deshaz la cama, mocosa.

Kagome levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa triunfal y le dio un beso. Una vez estuvieron los dos acomodados bajo el edredón, la joven buscó la calidez del pecho masculino y se acurrucaron en un tierno abrazo. Inuyasha inspiró hondo sobre la coronilla negro azulada, saturando su olfato del perfume de ella. Ambos suspiraron para sí mismos. Se estaba tan bien así…Dejaron las heridas de sus corazones sanar en brazos del otro, y el dolor de lo sucedido desaparecer ante la inigualable paz que les producía el contacto de la persona amada.

Pero nada en este mundo es perfecto, por mucho que se desee.

-Inuyasha-susurró ella, sin abrir los ojos. Se sentía más cansada que nunca, como si su cuerpo al fin hubiera liberado las ganas de descansar después de tanto sufrimiento.

-Dime-la besó en la frente y la estrechó con cariño. Ya podría haber sido Kagome un ángel que reposaba entre sus brazos…

La chica tardó un poco en pronunciar aquello que aún le carcomía la conciencia, pero si no se deshacía de ese enorme interrogante que bailaba por su cabeza, jamás conciliaría el sueño.

-Por qué no me lo contaste?-dejó que las palabras fluyeran solas. No tuvo que concretarle a su novio de qué estaba hablando, ya que éste tragó saliva y entreabrió los ojos, meditando la respuesta.

-Yo…-murmuró apenas. No tenía para nada claro cómo contestarle a la pregunta, ni tampoco cómo reaccionaría ella. Al ver que tardaba un poco en contestar, ella sonrió y acarició con suavidad ese pecho que le hacía de almohada.

-No temas…Ya está todo aclarado, sólo quiero saberlo.

-Pues…Lo cierto es que sí quería contártelo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba o bien nos interrumpían, o estábamos demasiado bien como para querer estropearlo. Lo que sucedió en el monte Fuji pareció romper algo de tensión entre nosotros, y me pareció un crimen contártelo entonces. Y la semana pasada, cuando quise hablar contigo en el WacDonald…

-Ibas a contármelo?-susurró, sintiéndose culpable.

- Sí, pero…Por lo visto se me adelantaron.

La joven notó como el cuerpo de él se tensaba y detectó el tono de voz de Inuyasha, entristecido ahora. Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y levantó un poco la cabeza, besándole la mejilla.

-No pienses más en eso…Creo que fue esa chica que estaba hoy con Kikyo en el instituto la que me hizo llegar las fotos.

-Tsubaki? Cómo lo sabes?-logró enfocar su mirada en la de ella, quien seguía un poco incorporada, mirándole y acariciándole ahora el flequillo. Bajo la luz de la luna, Kagome no tenía nada que envidiarle a un espejismo.

-Cuando subí al autobús para reunirme contigo, ella estaba detrás de mí para pagar. Podría ser que me las metiera en el bolso ella? Porque cuando me senté ya estaban dentro…

-Sí, es posible. Son buenas amigas-ironizó, con una mueca de asco.

Ella sonrió, mirándolo como si fuera un tesoro.

-Y el día en que…Ya sabes, cuando…

-Cuando te dejé cruelmente por otra?-intentó romper la tensión con la que ella intentaba formular otra pregunta, pero se arrepintió nada más pronunciar la broma y verla entristecerse.-Lo siento…Esto ha estado fuera de lugar…

-No, no, sólo que…Perdóname tú. No debí pegarte, ni decirte todo lo que te dije, me precipité…

-Y quién no lo hubiera hecho en tus circunstancias? La culpa fue mía por ser tan cobarde y no contártelo antes-puso ambas manos en los lados del rostro de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo.-Creí conocerte lo suficiente como para obviar que nunca perdonarías una infidelidad…me agarré a esa certeza, y me asusté. No podía contártelo.

-Inuyasha…

-Cuando te dejé respondí que sí a lo primero que me preguntaste, y luego me arrepentí. Tenía que contártelo, pero ya era tarde. Fui egoísta y decidí por ambos, cuando tendría que haberte dado la oportunidad de escoger entre perdonarme o romper. La elección tendría que haber sido tuya, no mía.

-Pero ahora ya…

-Sólo quiero oírte decir que me perdonas por mi idiotez-suplicó casi.

La aludida se inclinó y le acarició los labios, repasando su contorno con la yema del dedo.

-Me perdonas tú por ser tan terca?

-Así de terca te ganaste mi corazón, Kagome Higurashi-declaró, sonriéndole con ternura. Ella le devolvió el gesto y le dio un beso en la comisura.-No tengo nada que perdonarte.

-Pues entonces yo tampoco. No, no me repliques-posó un dedo sobre los labios de él cuando éste fue a protestar-Si no estás dispuesto a aceptar una disculpa de mi parte, yo tampoco pienso hacerlo.

Él sonrió más, mirándola casi con embobamiento, para luego hundir el rostro en su cuello y empezar a besárselo con mimo.

-Definitivamente, estoy enamorado de una terca.

-Y yo lo estoy de un idiota-cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose hacer.

-Bueno, al menos admites que lo soy…

-No hables como si nunca te hubiera llamado idiota, hermanito metomentodo.

Ambos sonrieron, divertidos, al recordar las numerosas peleas estúpidas y lo mal que se llevaban antes de salir juntos por primera vez.

-Será cierto eso de que del odio al amor sólo hay un paso-susurró él, sin cesar de su tarea.

-Y viceversa, así que te recomiendo que dejes de intentar hacerme un chupetón o dormirás en el suelo-amenazó. No era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que no sólo eran los labios de Inuyasha los que trabajaban sobre la piel de su cuello, sino también sus dientes.

Él rió silenciosamente, al verse descubierto. Dejó un último beso en el cuello femenino, y volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada, llevándose a la chica entre el abrazo y dejando que se acunara otra vez en su pecho.

-Creía que te gustaban los chupetones, cariño-bromeó, acariciándole el pelo suavemente.

-Me gustan si puedo taparlos. Pero ya llevé una vez un chupetón tuyo en el cuello y de nada me sirvió tratar de esconderlo, sabes?

-Vamos, no te quejes tanto! Si me dejas concentrarme, te lo puedo dejar del color que quieras.

-Estás loco…

-Si consigo dejártelo granatoso, mañana te hará conjunto con el uniforme e irás de guay por el instituto…

-Cállate, bobo-ordenó, riéndose junto a él por la absurdidad de la conversación.

Rieron con cuidado de no subir la voz hasta que se quedaron relajados, con una sonrisa imborrable en los labios.

-Te quiero, Kagome. No lo olvides nunca-susurró Inuyasha, antes de perderse en un dichoso y profundo sueño.

-Yo también te quiero, Inuyasha. Siempre…-respondió ella, antes de dormirse también y caer, literalmente, en los brazos de su Morfeo.

FIN DEL CAP 12!

**Qué bonito! Buaaaaah TT Y la respuesta correcta era…la discoteca Shikon, por supuesto! Quién lo adivinó? :) como bien ha dicho Kagome, no hay nada más sentimental para ella e Inuyasha, no creéis? Nada más ni nada menos que el escenario de su primer beso!(L)**

**Se me hace raro verles cariñosos y bien otra vez después de tanto drama XD pero bueno, ya les tocaba, pobrecillos…**

**El próximo capítulo será el penúltimo, al final no he podido incluir en este todo lo que quería y me ha salido otro de la nada jiji**

**Cuidaos^^y gracias x leer!**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**

**PD: Me sorprendió un review en el que alguien mostraba su interés por saber qué había en las fotos…Detallé explícitamente su contenido en el primer capítulo del fic. Espero haber resuelto la duda! :D **


	13. Por verte sonreír

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON TODOS DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, Y LOS USO SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO.**

**El capitulo me ha kedado BASTANTE largo, es mi modo de compensar el tiempo ke he estado sin escribir U.U**

CAPÍTULO 13-POR VERTE SONREÍR

Consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y miró a ambos lados del pasillo, con disimulo. La gente cogía o guardaba material en las taquillas, hablaba de cosas triviales o no tanto, o paseaba distraídamente, a la espera de que sonara el timbre que daba inicio a la primera clase de la mañana. Kagome pateó suavemente el suelo con la punta de su zapato, expectante y un poco nerviosa. Qué se le iba a hacer, había perdido la costumbre…

Al fin lo vio aparecer por la esquina, acompañado por Miroku. Lo vio mirar a su alrededor y sonreír con arrogancia en cuanto sus ojos ámbar se enfocaron en ella. Intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice y él, después de recibir un codazo amistoso de Miroku y sonreírse ambos con suficiencia, empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia su chica. Mientras lo esperaba, Kagome se dedicó a mirarle embelesada. Con Inuyasha presente en el pasillo, los otros chicos parecían estar ocultos por una especie de sombra inexistente, y es que podría pasar perfectamente por modelo. No sólo el uniforme le quedaba como un guante, sino que además lo personalizaba arremangándolo descuidadamente hasta el codo, dándole un aspecto más sexy si cabe, que se sumaba a su forma de caminar, como si estuviera desfilando. Y qué decir de su largo pelo, los músculos marcados de sus brazos y su piel bronceada? Por Kami, no podía creer que fuera suyo!

Todo eso, y en cuestión de segundos, había bastado para llamar la atención de todas las chicas que había en el pasillo, quien ahora miraban embobadas al popular Inuyasha Taisho, capitán de los Sengoku Tigers y pesadilla de los profesores más estrictos. Kagome sonrió de costado. Era eso lo que ambos esperaban. Ella también empezó a caminar hacia él, y a medida que se acortaba la distancia entre ellos, las chicas presentes comenzaron a perder su sonrisa boba.

Se encontraron en medio del pasillo, sonriéndose una vez más, esta vez con coquetería. Nada más llegar frente a él, Kagome lo cogió de la corbata y tiró hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron sin vergüenza, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que despertó más de un gritito de indignación, decepción o envidia. Kagome sonrió para sus adentros, divertida. Había olvidado lo excitante que era besarse en público y atraer irremediablemente la mirada de todo el mundo. La culpa la tenía Inuyasha, y su insistente popularidad…aunque no iba a quejarse por ello. No le gustaban nada las miradas fulminantes ni el desprecio de muchas de sus compañeras, pero el significado que aquello tenía dejaba esos inconvenientes a la sombra. Porque todo eso quería decir que estaba con el chico que les gustaba a todas. Y ese era el mismo chico que amaba con locura.

Inuyasha lamió sutil y juguetonamente su labio inferior y separó su boca con lentitud. Ambos abrieron los ojos con parsimonia y compartieron otra sonrisa, más disimulada. Se las apañaron para dejar bien a la vista su tierno agarre cuando se cogieron de la mano y echaron a caminar juntos por el pasillo, dejando atrás a los chismosos y a las envidiosas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el joven la miró con algo de burla.

-En fin, ya está. Vuelves a estar oficialmente conmigo, amor.

-Y con ello he recuperado oficialmente el odio de las chicas-bromeó Kagome, apretando su mano con cariño.

-Lamentablemente, eso parece…Qué?-preguntó, algo borde, al cruzarse con un grupo de chicas que los miró descaradamente con claro malestar. Volvió a dirigirse a su novia y añadió-En definitiva sí, vuelven a odiarte.

Kagome se echó a reír. Se dirigieron a las taquillas a coger los libros que necesitarían para la primera clase. Él terminó antes y se acercó a la joven para esperarla. Cuando ella cerró su taquilla y se giró a mirarlo, se lo encontró con la mirada perdida y serio, pensativo.

-Hey…

Lo cogió por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Ocurre algo?

-Eh? No, nada, es sólo que…Aunque nos lo tomamos a broma, cuando me pongo a pensar en serio…Déjalo, paranoias mías.

-No! Ahora me lo dices-ordenó, regalándole su mejor sonrisa. Inuyasha no pudo resistirse a ello, lo cual provocó una risita triunfal por parte de Kagome.

-No me gusta que las otras te miren mal. Siento que por mi culpa ganas mala fama…

-No digas eso, tonto.

Enternecida por la preocupación de su chico, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó en la mejilla, sintiendo de inmediato los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura. Pegó su frente a la de Inuyasha y le acarició la mandíbula.

-Estoy contigo porque te quiero. Crees que me importa lo que digan?

-No es eso, es que no me siento bien sabiendo que vas levantando odio por donde pasas…Pensar que te estoy perjudicando la vida social me mata, Kagome…

-Eso no es cierto, amor. Las que me juzgan por estar contigo son unas envidiosas que se dejan guiar por prejuicios. Crees que me importa llevarme bien con gente así? Me preocuparía más si hubiese perdido el respeto de gente que aprecio. Pero no ha sido el caso, así que…Oye, qué miras?

Inuyasha la observaba con la mirada bañada de ternura, y una dulce sonrisa.

-Qué?-insistió ella, empezando a sentirse debilitada por esos penetrantes ojos ámbar.

Él se acercó más, hasta rozar sus labios. La sorpresa le arrancó un débil gemido, apenas disimulado.

-Te quiero-susurró Inuyasha, mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Kagome suspiró, hipnotizada por sus caricias. El hechizante olor a menta fresca que él desprendía le atontaba los sentidos.

-Yo también te…Un momento, me estabas escuchando?-el hechizo se rompió, e Inuyasha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-Más o menos…

-Cómo que más o menos? !

-Me he despistado…No tengo la culpa de que seas tan guapa, cariño.

-No intentes arreglarlo ahora!

Inuyasha se echó a reír, divertido por el enfurruñamiento de su chica, e impidió que ella saliera del abrazo.

-Vamos, qué ibas a decirme antes de tener la importante revelación de que no te estaba escuchando?-se burló, intentando besarle el cuello pero ella no se dejaba.

-Ya lo sabes, y no pienso repetírtelo. Estás castigado!-sentenció, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y reflejando un fingido enfado.

-Castigado? Sin qué?-se puso una mano en el corazón y simuló estar afectado, cuando en realidad estaba luchando por no reírse aún más. Su sonrisa socarrona lo delataba.

-Sin "Te quieros" hasta mañana.

-Oh, qué desgracia…Pero tienes la mala suerte de que me lo has dicho tantas veces que lo tengo grabado en la memoria.

-Ah, sí? –cuestionó, desafiante.-Entonces lo cambiaré. Nada de besos hasta mañana.

La expresión de Inuyasha cambió radicalmente. Su sonrisa desapareció progresivamente y el abrazo se enfrió. Kagome lo notó y sonrió, triunfante.

-Ocurre algo?

-No puedes hacerme esto-sentenció, como si la chica acabara de prohibirle beber agua durante un mes.

-Hacerte qué, vida?-canturreó. La expresión de Inuyasha era un chiste personalizado.

-Condenarme al celibato! Me quieres matar o qué?

Kagome se echó a reír, incapaz de aguantarse más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las miradas siguieron presentes durante todo el día. Lo que al principio había parecido gracioso, ahora empezaba a volverse frustrante y molesto. Kagome se sintió como el primer día que entró por la puerta del instituto como la novia de Inuyasha. Los cuchicheos resonaban por su cabeza como un millar de abejas furiosas, incluso en ese momento en que iba a sola. El rumor se había esparcido como la pólvora por todo el instituto en apenas una hora, y ya no era necesario ir de la mano de Inuyasha para que las chicas le pasaran el escáner visual. Todas sabían ya de su relación amorosa reanudada, por lo que verla por los pasillos causaba casi el mismo furor que provocaba su novio, pero en el aspecto contrario. A Inuyasha lo adoraban. A ella la odiaban.

A pesar de que la conversación de esa mañana en las taquillas había terminado con mimos y risitas, lo que Inuyasha le había dicho se le había quedado grabado en la mente. Aun así, a ella no le importaba en absoluto que las envidiosas y superficiales no quisieran verla ni en pintura, a excepción de que les apeteciera devorarla a críticas, desde la pequeña mancha que llevaba sobre el charol de los zapatos del uniforme hasta ese mechón de pelo rebelde que a veces le sobresalía del flequillo. No había mentido a Inuyasha cuando le dijo que no estaba para nada interesada en caer bien a ese tipo de personas, al contrario, prefería mantener alejada a esa gente de personalidad tóxica. Lo que la preocupaba en realidad era la expresión de su chico, y la culpabilidad que su mirada reflejaba cuando él sacó el tema. Suspiró. Lo que la sociedad podía llegar a provocar en alguien tan despreocupado y viva-la-vida como Inuyasha! Era…triste.

Una mano en su antebrazo la despertó de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado en el limbo, mirándose al espejo en el lavabo de las chicas, por lo que no tuvo que darse la vuelta para ver quién era. Su mirada se encontró con el reflejo de la de Sango en el espejo. La chica la miró con timidez, pero con la expresión seria. Su rostro mostraba su miedo a que Kagome volviera a mandarla a freír monos. La morena suspiró. Seguía sin gustarle lo que Sango había hecho, pero ponerse terca con Inuyasha había resultado ser un error y pensó que a lo mejor también se estaba equivocando con ella. Se había arrepentido de no haber dejado a Inuyasha explicarse en su momento, por lo que intentaría no repetir el fallo con Sango. Decidió ceder un poco y romper ella el hielo para hacer las cosas más fáciles.

-Hola.

-Hola-le devolvió el saludo casi por automático. Silencio.-Yo…bueno, me he enterado de que Inuyasha y tú…en fin, ya sabes…

-No me sorprende, a estas alturas hasta el conserje se habrá enterado-respondió, con una sonrisa leve pero gentil.

Sango soltó una pequeña risita. Su mirada, que se había mantenido baja desde que Kagome la había saludado, volvió a subir a los ojos de su compañera. Ese pequeño chiste había bastado para darse cuenta de que Kagome estaba dispuesta a darle la oportunidad de explicarse por lo sucedido, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de lanzarse sobre ella y estrujarla en un abrazo anaconda. Esa última semana se había sentido como una traidora, y aunque comprendía el enfado de su amiga, nada podría haberla alegrado más que la posibilidad de reconciliarse con ella.

-Kagome, lo que…

-Vámonos a otra parte-la cortó la morena, con el ceño fruncido por una mueca. Salió del baño y Sango la siguió. No pudo evitar sonreír, divertida, cuando Kagome les dedicó una mirada desafiante al grupo de chicas responsables de su traslado, las cuales habían estado mirándolas y cuchicheando descaradamente. Se preguntó de dónde sacaba Kagome tanta paciencia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sentí que no sería justo para Inuyasha que yo te contara lo que pasó. Él fue quien cometió el error y quien debía decírtelo. Creí que tenías que enterarte por él, no por un chivatazo. Eso sólo hubiera empeorado las cosas.

Kagome la escuchaba pero miraba al frente, como si estuviera interesada en cómo los del equipo de baloncesto entrenaban en la cancha. Sango se acomodó un poco en el banco y prosiguió, mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de sus manos, nerviosa. Aun así, agradecía que la chica no la mirara mientras hablaba, o se habría sentido bastante incómoda, sobretodo por lo que iba a decirle. No estaba segura de hasta qué punto habían hablado con Inuyasha y tenía miedo de meter la pata.

-Después de varios insultos y un rato metiéndome con él por lo que creía que te había hecho, Inuyasha se hartó y admitió que no te había dejado por otra, que seguía queriéndote y que por lo tanto sus razones habían sido otras. Se negó a contármelas y le amenacé diciéndole que si no era él, Miroku me lo contaría, y que cuando esa pasara, tú te enterarías de lo sucedido. Reconozco…que eso fue juego sucio, y muy descarado además-sonrió con tristeza, casi avergonzada de sus actos.

Kagome no añadió nada, por lo que Sango siguió hablando.

-Me pidió que me prometiera que no te diría nada y me negué. No tenía ni idea de por qué insistía tanto en esconderte la verdad, y cuando se lo pregunté me contestó que era porque te quería. Me ablandé, porque sus ojos no me mintieron. Me resigné y le dije que si me lo contaba él, yo le guardaría el secreto. Pero que tendría que darte explicaciones a ti a la larga…

-Y cuando iba a hacerlo yo no le dejé-concluyó Kagome, seria.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio una vez finalizado el relato de Sango. Sólo se oía el silbato del entrenador de baloncesto y de vez en cuando algún grito nervioso de éste, los jugadores corriendo de un lado a otro del campo y la pelota botando una vez tras otra. Varios minutos pasaron, cada vez más incómodos, y llegó un momento en que Sango no aguantó más. Apretó los puños y carraspeó un poco, discretamente. Luego volvió a mirar a Kagome para intentar descifrar su expresión, como un ladrón que espera la sentencia del juez.

-Kagome…

-Me muero de hambre, seguro que el timbre ya ha sonado dentro.

Sango miró perpleja cómo la morena se ponía en pie, pasándose las manos por la falda escocesa del uniforme para quitarse el polvo que el banco hubiera podido pegarle. Y esa actitud despreocupada? Es que acaso había ignorado por completo sus explicaciones? La otra joven se giró y frunció el ceño al ver que seguía sentada.

-A qué esperas? Es que no tienes estómago? Hoy toca postre de chocolate, levanta el trasero del banco antes de que Inuyasha y Miroku se los coman todos!-acompañó la orden con una sonrisa abierta y sincera.

Sango comprendió de inmediato. Incapaz de acoger más alegría en su cuerpo, obedeció con rapidez. Ambas volvieron a sonreírse y se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo como sólo las verdaderas amigas saben darlos.

-Perdóname-le susurró Sango entre el abrazo, con los ojos húmedos de felicidad.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una risita.

-Cállate ya, pesada. Y ahora, a comer o me voy a poner a agonizar aquí mismo-se soltaron y empezaron a caminar cogidas del brazo.

-Siempre nos podemos comer uno de esos bombones que están botando la pelota ahí delante.

-Eso también es considerable, pero mi bombón favorito estará en el comedor atracando la bandeja de los postres.

-Oh, vaya…Y por un día no podrías comer otro tipo de bombón?

-No creo, tengo una dieta muy estricta…Y mejor que me lo coma yo antes de que venga otra arpía sedienta de dulce a quitármelo!

Entraron en el comedor riéndose todavía de la broma, la cual cada vez tomaba más forma por el tiempo que le estaban dedicando. Enseguida vieron a Inuyasha y Miroku, sentados en la que solía ser su mesa de siempre. Al verlas acercarse, ambos amigos perdieron parte de la tensión que les había presionado desde que habían decidido arriesgarse a sentarse todos juntos de nuevo. No sabían cómo estaba la cosa entre Sango y Kagome, pero al ver que venían juntas y hablando y riendo, sintieron que se quitaban un gran peso de encima.

Nada más llegar a su lado, Kagome se acercó a su novio y lo primero que hizo fue tirarle suavemente del pelo para que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se lanzó a sus labios sin contemplaciones, sin molestarse en sentarse primero. No sólo fue Inuyasha el sorprendido, la mayoría de chicos a su alrededor silbaron y elogiaron a su ego, soltando las típicas bromas de hombre al ver el apasionado beso que Kagome le plantó sin vergüenza alguna delante de todo el mundo. Cuando se separó de él, Inuyasha sonreía a pesar de la sorpresa inicial.

-A qué ha venido eso?

-Por suerte, todavía estás entero-anunció enigmáticamente y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, él alzó una ceja sin comprender nada, pero Sango rompió a carcajadas. Kagome pensó que el joven no podía estar más guapo con esa expresión de confusión, y le regaló otro beso de propina. Luego se molestó en sentarse, al fin.

-Entero? Qué quiere decir eso?

-Pues que ni siquiera te han mordido, menos mal…

Para entonces, Sango ya estaba acomodada en su asiento y se había acurrucado junto a su novio, que le había pasado un brazo por la cintura pero que también miraba con cierta incomodidad a Kagome. Él era el único que todavía no había aclarado las cosas con ella.

-Oye, Kagome…-trató de llamarle la atención, pero la pareja estaba tan sumida en su conversación melosa que la aludida no le escuchó-Kagome.

Volvió a insistir, y esta vez ella sí se dio cuenta de que la estaba llamando. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes por la cercanía de Inuyasha y una sonrisa inocente en los labios.

-Dime.

El chico carraspeó y percibió como Sango le estrechaba la mano, posada sobre su pierna.

-Sólo quería decirte que, respecto a todo lo que ha pasado…-empezó, sin saber muy bien cómo introducir el tema.

-Lo que ha pasado? Es que ha pasado algo?-abrió los ojos fingiendo sorpresa y miró a su novio, con expresión interrogante, como si buscara ayuda en él para entender a Miroku.

-Pues…Claro que sí. Kagome, ya sabes, lo que hemos pasado esta última semana.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Miroku-negó suavemente con la cabeza, como acompañando sus palabras.

-Pero…

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. Su amigo era una bellísima persona, pero a veces podía llegar a ser verdaderamente corto. Le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa mientras rodeaba los hombros de Kagome con un brazo distraídamente. Cuando Miroku lo miró, él le guiñó un ojo. Éste frunció el ceño, todavía sin comprender, pero cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos con intensidad, alzó las cejas y lo miró fijamente, al fin lo comprendió.

-Oh…Ya, claro-miró a su alrededor como si realmente algo le llamara la atención y se sintió imbécil-En fin, que aproveche!

Dejó de aparentar indiferencia, sacó los palillos de un solo uso del envoltorio y los separó con un suave chasquido, para luego empezar a comerse su _ramen._ Sango lo imitó, sonriendo divertida e Inuyasha la siguió. Kagome negó un poco con la cabeza, preguntándose si de verdad el querer hacer como si nada hubiera pasado era algo tan difícil de adivinar como para que Miroku hubiera necesitado tanta ayuda para captar la indirecta.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó el pie de Inuyasha entrelazarse suavemente con el suyo, en una sutil pero cariñosa caricia de tobillos. Lo miró de reojo y le sonrió, gesto que él le devolvió. Mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y la alegre expresión de su rostro y le dedicó su atención a la bandeja que su novio había traído de la barra para ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era curioso cómo podía llegar a mejorar la actitud en clase cuando una estaba feliz. La química ya le había gustado desde siempre, pero la sensación de dicha llenaba su pecho como un cálido cosquilleo, tan agradable que se tragó toda la explicación sobre transferencias de protones sin despistarse ni un solo minuto, con una sonrisa boba en los labios. No tener preocupaciones a las que dar vueltas era realmente reconfortante. Hasta Inuyasha se estuvo calladito y sin provocar, cosa que la profesora agradeció. Que Inuyasha Taisho estuviera de buen humor era un motivo de alegría para el claustro.

-Veo que todavía faltan diez minutos para que termine la hora, pero como hoy os habéis portado de forma envidiable, os dejaré salir antes. Os deseo un buen fin de semana a todos.

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas, y se oyeron risitas y algún que otro carraspeo disimulado. La profesora de química siempre les había hablado como si fueran niños pequeños. Kagome fue de las primeras en levantarse y recoger: tenía algo que hacer. Sentía que cierta responsabilidad la llamaba, por lo que lo guardó todo rápidamente en su mochila y se apresuró en salir de la clase. Una fuera exterior pareció atraerla hacia atrás como un látigo enroscado en su cintura cuando recordó algo que había olvidado. Kagome sonrió como una tonta. Condenado enamoramiento…

Brincó hasta el final de la clase, donde estaba sentado Inuyasha, quien todavía no había terminado de recoger, pues se había entretenido hablando con Miroku, pero no lo suficiente como para no ver con confusión como su novia salía casi corriendo del aula sin esperarle. Kagome se acercó a su novio y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo desde su altura, pues se quedó de pie. El chico le envolvió la cintura, respondiendo al abrazo.

-A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?-preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

La joven le acarició el flequillo, y luego su mano bajó por el resto de su melena, siguiendo con la tierna caricia.

-Tengo que hablar con alguien.

-Eh? Con quién?

-Ya te lo contaré, nos vemos en el autobús?-respondió, cosa que a él le pareció una contestación seca.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y simuló fastidio, y Kagome sonrió, sabiendo el tipo de broma que se avecinaba.

-Vas a verte con alguien y no quieres decirme con quién?

-No es necesario que te pongas celoso-dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y soltando una risita después-Si con eso te quedarás más tranquilo, te diré que es una chica.

-Una chica, encima? !-fingió asombro y luego desdicha, a lo que ella respondió dándole un pequeño golpe en la nuca, como a los niños pequeños.

-Idiota.

Miroku, quien se había estado riendo por la conversación de la pareja, frunció el ceño al ver como Kagome se inclinaba con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios y le murmuraba algo a Inuyasha al oído. Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y diversión al ver cómo las mejillas de su amigo se sonrojaban muy poco, pero de forma mínimamente perceptible.

-Nos vemos luego, si? No creo que me lleve mucho rato.

La chica se dio la vuelta, pero el agarre de Inuyasha en su muñeca le impidió marcharse. Ella volteó, sabiendo perfectamente qué era lo que él quería. Se inclinó y compartieron un dulce beso, y una sonrisa después.

-Hasta luego, pillina.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Kagome se vio libre de marcharse al fin, por lo que volvió a su sitio para despedirse también de Sango, cosa de la que también se había olvidado previamente, y salió casi corriendo de la clase. Miroku volteó a ver a Inuyasha y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y curiosa.

-Qué te ha dicho para que te sonrojes?

-No me he sonrojado-respondió, tajante y orgulloso, mientras seguía recogiendo sus cosas como si nada.

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-He dicho que no, no seas muermo-se levantó y avanzó hasta la puerta para esperarle allí, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que Miroku seguiría molestándolo hasta que confesara, pero por lo menos se ahorraría aunque fueran unos segundos de interrogatorio. Gruñó y frunció el ceño, su amigo siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de las mujeres de querer saberlo todo, era un perfecto cotilla.

"Tú eres el primero que debería tener claro mis gustos en sexualidad", las sensuales palabras de Kagome susurradas en su oído volvieron a su cabeza, y le hicieron perder el semblante molesto. Volvió a sonreír, con arrogancia. Sintió las mejillas calientes y esa vez sí estuvo seguro de que se había sonrojado. Un escalofrío recorrió su nuca cuando se dio cuenta de que Miroku estaba ya frente a él, mirando fijamente su rostro y la coloración de éste con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

"Oh, qué mierda". Ahora sí que no lo iba a dejar en paz.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome se apresuró por los pasillos. Que la profesora de química les hubiera dejado salir antes era un factor que jugaba a su favor, pero no podía asegurar que hubiera sido la única en liberar a sus alumnos antes de hora, por lo que prefirió darse prisa. Tenía que llegar antes de que _ella_ se fuera. Bajó un par de pisos y se desvió hacia el ala oeste del edificio. Cuando llegó al fin, casi resoplando, los alumnos de cuarto de secundaria ya estaban saliendo de clase. Le hizo gracia ver lo jovencitos que eran todos. Estaba segura de que ella no era tan niña cuando estaba en secundaria! Se puso en puntillas y miró la multitud, que ya empezaba a colarse por su lado, ansiosa por regresar a casa esa tarde de viernes. Muchas chicas la miraron desde lejos con extrañeza a medida que se acercaban, reconociendo el uniforme blanco, negro y granate de las alumnas de bachillerato. No entendían qué hacía una estudiante de su curso en su pasillo, pero enseguida cambiaron su expresión por una de sorpresa y casi admiración, cuando la tuvieron más cerca y la reconocieron como la popular novia del gran Inuyasha Taisho. Enseguida empezó a oír los cuchicheos, aunque empezaba a estar anestesiada contra ellos de nuevo.

-No es Kagome Higurashi?

-Ya lo creo! Madre mía, no sabe la suerte que tiene…

-La había visto de lejos, pero no de tan cerca. Es guapísima!

-Gracias-respondió Kagome en voz alta, alterando a la chica que había dicho el último comentario, la cual se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, avergonzada. La morena rodó los ojos. De verdad se creía esa niña que no la oiría si apenas se había molestado en susurrar sus comentarios? Una cosa era ser popular y la otra no tener oídos. Con Inuyasha o sin él, seguía siendo humana, por Kami!

Se dio cuenta de que se había distraído y temió que su presa se le hubiera escapado, pero se tranquilizó cuando la identificó entre sus compañeras. Pronto se dio cuenta, mientras caminaban hacia ella, de que iba entre ellas pero no hablaba, más bien parecía estar aparte. Cuando su paso, más rápido que el resto del grupo, empezó a distanciarla de ellas, comprendió que sólo habían salido al mismo tiempo por la puerta de la clase, pero que iba sola en realidad. Es que no tenía otra amiga que no fuera Kikyo? Cuando la vio, la chica mostró su desconcierto al verla allí. Bajó la mirada y se apresuró en pasar por su lado como si nada, como si ella no estuviera allí, pero Kagome se dio la vuelta y la siguió ágilmente con la mirada.

-Tsubaki.

La aludida se detuvo, respiró hondo y volteó lentamente, como si hubiera pisado una mina antipersona y temiera que pudiera explotar en cualquier momento.

-Sí?

Kagome se acercó a ella, cerrando la distancia que la más joven había interpuesto al intentar escabullirse.

-Te conozco?-preguntó la estudiante de pelo rubio platino.

-Corta el rollo, ya sabes quién soy-respondió Kagome, tajante.

Tsubaki bajó la mirada, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero enseguida volvió a alzarla con dignidad.

-Qué quieres, Kagome?-preguntó, desafiante casi. Kagome lo notó. No le gustaba nada esa chica. Cómo iba a caerle bien si había sido cómplice de esa pesadilla que la había separado de Inuyasha? Aun así, se obligó a forzar una sonrisa más o menos amigable. Aunque nada le gustaría más que dejarlo correr y permitir que Tsubaki pagara las consecuencias de sus actos, se sintió comprometida con la situación de la chica.

Se sentía identificada con ella. Lo había reconocido durante una de las clases de esa mañana. Lengua japonesa, la más aburrida, durante la cual estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas a esa masoquista idea que se había colado en su mente cuando la vio de lejos durante la hora de la comida, sentada sola en una mesa.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo, Tsubaki. Nada más-no era capaz de mostrar simpatía hacia ella, pero al menos consiguió aparentar seriedad.

-No voy a darte explicaciones de nada-aclaró enseguida Tsubaki, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, claramente a la defensiva. Con expresión fría, con la expresión de una persona que, aunque sabe que se ha equivocado y se arrepiente de una maldad, quiere autoconvencerse de lo contrario. La expresión de una persona que espera las consecuencias de un mal acto. Creería Tsubaki que venía con intenciones de pelear o hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho? Muy probablemente, sí.

-No pretendo pedírtelas, porque las conozco. Yo también pasé por eso.

-Qué dices?

-Te parece si vamos caminando mientras hablamos, hasta la parada? Por lo que vi, tú también eres partidaria de coger el autobús.

Aunque no lo dijo con ningún tono de voz acusador, pudo ver un brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos verdes de la chica. Probablemente aquello fue lo que sirvió para convencerla.

-Está bien, pero tengo algo de prisa.

-Será rápido, no te preocupes.-confirmó Kagome. Se sorprendió de los poderes de la sutil y algo sucia psicología que había utilizado con éxito.

Empezaron a caminar una al lado de la otra, calladas al principio. Kagome se dio cuenta por la forma en que Tsubaki miraba al suelo de que se sentía intimidada por las miradas y los cuchicheos de la gente, cuando ésta la veía junto a ella. No sabía mucho sobre Tsubaki, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que no tenía muchos amigos, sólo Kikyo. Era comprensible entonces que la multitud las mirara con extrañeza al verlas juntas, pues eran dos tipos opuestos de persona y clasificación social en el instituto. Al fin, Kagome se decidió a hablar.

-No te he buscado para pelearme contigo, Tsubaki. Sólo quería hacerte una advertencia.

La aludida bufó y sonrió sarcásticamente.

-"Como vuelvas a intentar separarme de Inuyasha, lo pagarás muy caro"-pronunció con aires de suficiencia y usando el tono de voz de una persona muy, muy creída. Kagome parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño, confusa y algo ofendida. Era esa la imagen que tenía Tsubaki de ella?

-No, no es eso. No es una advertencia respecto a Inuyasha, sino respecto a Kikyo.

-Kikyo? Qué le pasa a Kikyo?

-A ella, nada. Bueno, sí, que es una zorra sin sentimientos, pero eso no viene al cuento ahora.

-Escucha, guapita de cara, Kikyo no es…!-exclamó Tsubaki, indignada, pero Kagome no la dejó terminar de defender a su amiga.

-Lo siento mucho, pero es lo que pienso. O me vas a decir que no tengo derecho a pensar eso después de lo que me ha hecho? Es eso, Tsubaki? Crees que lo que tu amiguita hizo es justicia? Tan ciega estás en mantener tu amistad con la todopoderosa Kikyo que antepones tus ambiciones de popularidad a tus principios?

Esperó más contestaciones, incluso algún insulto. Reconocía que había sido bastante bruta al expresarse, pero el silencio de la rubia la sorprendió. La miró y vio que Tsubaki había vuelto a bajar la mirada.

-Yo nunca he sido muy social, que digamos. Me cuesta relacionarme con las personas, y abrirme a la gente. He estado sola toda mi vida, nunca había tenido un amigo o amiga fiel a quien poder acudir cuando lo necesitaba. Hasta que apareció Kikyo, y me ofreció su amistad. Ya no estoy sola, ella me dio todo su apoyo como amiga y…bueno, yo sentí que…

-Sentiste que estabas en deuda con ella por haberte ofrecido una mano amiga? Tenías miedo de perderla?

Tsubaki no contestó, pero Kagome sabía perfectamente las respuestas a las preguntas que ella misma había formulado. Suspiró.

-Qué te ha contado Kikyo de mí, Tsubaki?

La chica menor carraspeó, incómoda. Kagome rió un poco, para romper el hielo.

-Tsubaki, Kikyo me arrebató a mi amor, a Inuyasha. Nada que venga de ella puede hacerme más daño-aquello pareció alentar un poco a su compañera, quien lentamente pareció convencerse de hablar.

-No mucho…Que erais amigas, hasta que la traicionaste de la forma más vil que existe.

Kagome levantó una ceja, sorprendida. Tenía curiosidad por saber la versión que Kikyo iba contando por allí del día en que su amistad terminó. Tsubaki la miró brevemente, pero ella se limitó a hacer un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que deseaba oír más detalles.

-Era su cumpleaños, e hizo una fiesta en el Shikon. Le dijiste que no estabas dispuesta a ir para, al final, quedarte a la sombra. Siempre ha remarcado la envidia que le has tenido. Pero al final, fuiste a la fiesta de escondidas y te tiraste a su novio en los lavabos. Así fue como le arrebataste a Inuyasha, y ella nunca ha podido perdonártelo…

Tsubaki se interrumpió, sorprendida, cuando Kagome rompió a reír a carcajadas, tan intensamente que la otra gente que se hallaba en el vestíbulo de entrada al edificio se la quedó mirando sin entender.

-Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó la rubia, molesta. Encima de usurpadora de novios, Kagome era una maleducada insufrible.

-Perdona, perdona…Oh, Kami…-luchó por controlar su risa. Cuando lo logró, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa tonta imborrable-Mira, Tsubaki, no voy a molestarme en contarte mi versión, porque sé que no vas a creerme.

Ya casi habían llegado a la parada del autobús. Kagome se detuvo delante de la verja de entrada del instituto y su acompañante la imitó. La morena había recuperado la seriedad, no sin dificultad.

-Sólo te digo que un día yo misma estuve en tu lugar. Kikyo era mi mejor amiga, y la quería como una hermana. Pero antes de eso, hacía años que nos conocíamos de clase y, aunque nos respetábamos y nos llevábamos mínimamente bien, ella no empezó a mostrar la más mínima intención de querer mi amistad hasta que vio algo en mí que despertó su interés. Yo era el enlace para conseguir algo que ella anhelaba.

-De qué hablas?

Kagome hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia la parada. Tsubaki dirigió su mirada hacia esa dirección, percatándose de cómo un atractivo chico las miraba extrañado, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro y el ceño fruncido.

-Inuyasha?

-Ajá. Cuando nuestros padres empezaron a salir, ella se acercó a mí un buen día y nos invitó a Sango y a mí a ir de compras con ella. Era cuestión de tiempo que Inuyasha y yo empezáramos a hablarnos y a establecer más contacto, aunque fuera por compromiso debido al amor de nuestros padres. Cuando tuvo lo que quería, me dio una patada y me echó de su vida. Y lo mismo hará contigo. No, déjame terminar. Quiso recuperar a Inuyasha, pero algo le salió mal y fue enviada lejos de él, por lo que no podía controlar la situación. Se ha aprovechado de tu principal debilidad, ella sabía que si te ofrecía su amistad tú la seguirías ciegamente por miedo a volver a quedarte sola. El plan le ha salido mal y ha terminado, por lo que ya no le sirves. Es cuestión de tiempo, Tsubaki. Esta era la advertencia que quería darte. Sé que no me harás ni caso, porque ahora mismo eres incapaz de creer que esta golfa que le hizo daño a tu queridísima amiga sea en realidad la buena del cuento. Pero por lo menos he limpiado mi conciencia, lo que yo pasé no se lo deseo a nadie, y por lo menos he llegado a tiempo para poder advertirte. A partir de aquí, la decisión es sólo tuya.

Sin añadir nada más, ni sentir el más mínimo interés por la contestación de Tsubaki, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hasta su novio, Miroku y Sango. A medio camino, volteó de nuevo.

-Tsubaki-la aludida la miró, inexpresiva-No puedo evitar guardarte rencor, pero sé que eso puede cambiar. Piensa bien en lo que te he dicho.

Volvió a darle la espalda y esta vez sí completó el recorrido, terminándolo en los brazos de Inuyasha. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar nada, lo saludó con un beso y lo abrazó, acurrucándose contra él de esa forma que tanto le gustaba, esa que la hacía sentir segura, protegida…amada. Habían intentado quitárselo, y lo había pasado realmente mal por ello, pero esos maravillosos momentos de cariño que sólo encontraba en él hacían que olvidara todo lo malo de la vida.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Si sólo nos hemos separado un cuarto de hora…-contestó él, burlón. Aun así, la separó un poco de su cuerpo, lo suficiente para poder mirarla a los ojos y a la vez no tener que soltar su estrecha cintura.-Qué hacías hablando con Tsubaki?

Kagome le contó brevemente la conversación, y las intenciones que la habían llevado a establecerla. Cuando terminó, él la miraba con cierta ternura y un matiz amoroso que la hicieron sentir la persona más mimada del planeta. Inuyasha le acarició el flequillo y luego el mentón, para luego sostenerlo suavemente al inclinarse y morder con dulzura su labio inferior.

-Eres demasiado buena, pequeña.

-Quizá-se limitó a contestar, encogiéndose de hombros y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-Pero por lo menos ahora puedo decir que tengo la conciencia tranquila, al fin.

Pensó que él discreparía con su opinión, pero su respuesta la desarmó.

-Todo sea por verte sonreír-sentenció el joven. Kagome sintió que sus ojos se nublaban de lágrimas de dicha.

Inuyasha era el hombre de su vida. Sabía que mucha gente se escandalizaría ante tal afirmación, y posiblemente era muy joven aún como para poder confirmarlo, pero ella lo sentía en el alma, en el corazón. Se lanzó a sus labios y se besaron con amor sincero durante más de medio minuto. Sango los miraba encantada, sonriendo a más no poder, pero Miroku rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar interrumpirlos, haciendo que rompieran el beso.

-Bueno, ya vale! "Todo sea por verte sonreír", pero bueno tío, de dónde has sacado esa mariconada? Desde cuando te has vuelto tan cursi?-preguntó, mofándose descaradamente.

Sango le dio un codazo en señal de desaprobación, e Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada mortífera, tanto por el comentario como por la interrupción, pero Kagome rió a carcajada limpia contra el pecho de su novio. Al ver que nadie le contestaba, Miroku prosiguió.

-En fin, parejita, nos vamos los cuatro al cine?-Kagome abrió los ojos, sorprendida, e Inuyasha se limitó a asesinarle con la mirada de nuevo-Sí, sé que preferirías ir a retozar a vuestra casa, pero podéis hacer eso más tarde.

-Sí, vamos! Hace tiempo que no salimos las dos parejas y han estrenado una nueva película de terror!-añadió Sango, muy emocionada, mientras su novio le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y la acercaba a él.

Inuyasha y Kagome intercambiaron una mirada, él suspiró pero ella le sonrió. Lo cogió de la mano y asintió, a lo que él terminó de devolverle el gesto, aceptando el plan. El autobús llegó y los cuatro subieron. Cuando la pareja estuvo de nuevo acurrucada en su asiento de siempre, compartiendo mimos, tanto él como ella pensaron que no podía existir una paz más hermosa que esa.

FIN DEL CAP 13!

…**UN AÑO? Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando lo he visto! Como actualice "Amor firmado" en Septiembre me daba la sensación de ke no hacia tanto ke no escribia…Se me fue la noción del tiempo de una forma espantosa! O.O**

**Mil disculpas, como siempre. A este fic sólo le falta un capítulo + epílogo, así que tampoco falta mucho para terminarlo. El siguiente ya está prácticamente escrito, así que no tardaré mucho en subirlo. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y los reviews ke me seguís enviando a pesar del tiempo ke paso sin subir capitulo!^^**

**Bss,**

**Dubbhe**


	14. No digas nada

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos de Rumiko Takahashi y los uso sin ánimos de lucro.**

**AVISO****: Somos todos conscientes de ke nuestra parejita acaba de reconciliarse, y también del modo de "reconciliarse" ke tienen las parejas. Sí, este capítulo tiene contenido LEMON, quien lo lea que sea bajo su responsabilidad.**

CAPÍTULO 14- NO DIGAS NADA

El aroma a vainilla inundando sus fosas nasales le arrancó un suspiro, y las suaves hebras de color negro azulado le acariciaban la barbilla. La chica entre sus brazos sonrió cuando notó el cariñoso modo en que su novio le olía el pelo, como si quisiera guardarlo para siempre en su memoria. Inuyasha capturó un mechón de pelo y lo enredó juguetonamente en su dedo, disfrutando de su delicada textura, cosa que ella aprovechó para cogerle esa misma mano y estrecharla amorosamente. Levantó la mirada sin despegar la cabeza de su pecho, pidiendo algo que él entendió sin palabras. Los labios masculinos se posaron en la frente de la joven, para luego bajar lentamente al encuentro de los femeninos, compartiendo una tierna caricia como sólo dos enamorados son capaces de crear.

-Sigues teniendo miedo?-susurró él contra la boca de ella, tan cerca que podía rozarla cuando hablaba.

-Mmm…No lo sé, la película era realmente terrorífica-respondió, juguetona. Sus dedos capturaron la corbata del uniforme del chico, como aferrándose a él. Volvieron a besarse, intercambiando antes una sonrisa picarona.

Desde el asiento de delante, Miroku se giró y frunció el ceño.

-Hay que ver lo empalagosos que sois, por Kami…-declaró, riendo.

-Tú no sabes lo que es la intimidad, palurdo?-se quejó Inuyasha.

-Yo sí, el que parece no saberlo eres tú! Hacedle un favor a la sociedad infantil e iros a una habitación, por favor…

-Vete a la mierda!

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, pero le sonrió a Sango, quien intercambió una mirada divertida con ella, asomada en el espacio entre las dos butacas para poder mirar hacia atrás desde su posición.

-No tienen remedio.

-Para nada…

Aun así, Kagome negó suavemente con la cabeza, divertida. Mientras su novio seguía discutiendo con Miroku, dirigió su vista hacia la ventana del autobús, mirando al exterior. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que había echado de menos ese ambiente. Los chistes masculinos entre los dos amigos, las risas, los paseos por Tokio en parejas…Sin duda, el poder del orgullo no tenía límite. No quería pensar en qué habría ocurrido si, el día anterior, hubiese decidido finalmente arrojar aquellas infernales fotografías a la basura. O más bien, qué no habría ocurrido. Todo seguiría como hacía una semana, quedándose a estudiar en el colegio hasta las tantas de la noche, o al menos eso habría seguido contándole a su madre. Suspiró con culpabilidad, ninguno de esos días había logrado concentrarse, se quedaba en el colegio para no ver a Inuyasha y las horas pasaban pensando en él, maldiciéndole pero a la vez echándole de menos, y llorando por él en un rincón de la biblioteca, fuera de la vista curiosa de las chismosas. Se estremeció sólo de recordar las malas sensaciones que nublaban su entendimiento por aquel entonces, esa cárcel de odio en la que se había encerrado y en la que no había dejado entrar a nadie, ni ningún pensamiento positivo.

Realmente, qué la había impulsado a no tirar esas fotografías? Cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco. El amor, siempre el amor. La esperanza y la voluntad de su subconsciente enamorado. Supo que en el fondo, sin darse cuenta, durante ese tiempo en el que estuvo insistentemente encerrada en sí misma también había estado ansiosa por recibir cualquier indicio de que no todo había sido una mentira. En lo más profundo de su corazón, siempre creyó en Inuyasha, por encima de todo lo malo. El único problema era haber estado tan ciega como para no verlo.

Otra vez ese sentimiento de culpa. La culpa de haber sido testaruda, de haber deseado hacerle daño al hombre que amaba…En qué tipo de persona se había convertido? Qué había pasado con la Kagome inocente y empática que había sido?

Una intensificación del abrazo y unos labios acariciando su sien le dieron la respuesta, arrancándole una feliz sonrisa que alejó todo lo malo de su cabeza.

"Esa Kagome se enamoró. Conoció los celos y el dolor de la inseguridad…", le dijo aquella vocecita que había estado acallando durante esa última semana.

-Todo bien, pequeña?-le susurró Inuyasha al oído.

Kagome giró la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada ámbar, ahora teñida de intriga y preocupación. Cómo lo hacía para adivinar siempre sus pensamientos? Por qué la conocía tan bien? Al no recibir respuesta, Inuyasha abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero ella le dio un dulce beso en el labio inferior y se acurrucó de nuevo contra él, aspirando el dulce aroma de su piel y sintiendo el tacto suave y masculino de su camisa.

-Ahora sí, todo bien…

Él levantó una ceja, sin comprender muy bien pero sonrió y la besó en la frente. Se abrazaron con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y abandonándose al momento de intimidad. Esta vez, cuando Miroku volvió a darse la vuelta, se limitó a sonreír y observar con satisfacción la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_De vez en cuando a la gente anciana como nosotros nos gusta librarnos de las pulgas agobiantes que tienen como hijos e irse a un balneario con su marido/esposa. Lo de pulga agobiante es broma, pero lo del balneario no. Nos vemos mañana, intentad no quemar la casa. Besitos, mamá y papá Taisho"._

La pareja se echó a reír al leer la nota que sus padres les habían dejado en el vestíbulo de la casa. Se notaba que la había escrito Inu, no sólo por la letra sino por el humor que reflejaba. Las notas de Izayoi eran cariñosas pero breves.

-No puedo con mi padre…

Kagome se carcajeó por el comentario de su novio y se dirigió a la cocina, esperando encontrar la cena preparada y no se equivocó. Inuyasha puso la mesa para dos, mientras la chica sacaba la sopa de pollo del frigorífico y la calentaba. La cena fue agradable, no hablaron mucho pero tampoco hizo falta. La compañía del otro era más que suficiente, y las tiernas miradas de complicidad y cariño que se iban propinando de vez en cuando llenaban el ambiente sin necesidad de palabras.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y en cuanto quiso darse cuenta, Kagome ya se encontraba lavándose los dientes en el baño y echando de menos a su pareja con locura, aun teniéndole en la habitación de al lado. A veces se sentía tan cursi que creía que tenía un problema de verdad, que no era posible que aquellas maravillosas pero exageradamente empalagosas sensaciones fueran normales. Inuyasha entró en el baño y se posicionó a su lado, dándole un golpe juguetón con la cadera para que se hiciera a un lado y le dejara espacio. No pudiendo hablar al tener la boca llena de pasta y saliva, ella se limitó a levantar una ceja, como si le desafiara, mientras seguía cepillándose los dientes. Inuyasha le sonrió con coquetería, alcanzó su cepillo y también empezó a lavarse los dientes. Quiso reír cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba imitando sus movimientos, burlona. La mano en la cintura, la cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda distraídamente y los movimientos de la mano que sostenía el cepillo, copiándolos todos ellos.

"Te crees muy lista, amor?", pensó, divertido por la situación.

Consciente de que tenía a la chica a su derecha, alargó esa misma mano y le propinó una colleja. Kagome hizo lo mismo, pero con la mano izquierda y le devolvió el ataque. Inuyasha simuló un sonido de indignación y escupió para poder hablar.

-Eres una tramposa! Tenías que hacerlo con la otra mano!

-Sí, claro!-balbuceó ella apenas. Kagome también escupió y además se enjuagó rápidamente. Cuando hubo acabado, añadió- Para darte la satisfacción de reírte de mí! Verme golpear al vacío, lo que le faltaba a tu ego…

Inuyasha, quien se había enjuagado mientras ella hablaba, sonrió arrogantemente y la tomó de la cintura en un arrebato. Le plantó un beso en la boca que la dejó sin respiración, disfrutando de la dulzura de sus labios y del adictivo sabor a menta que había quedado ahí por el efecto de la pasta de dientes. Ella gimió y se dejó hacer, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y pegó su cuerpo al de él, levantando la cabeza para dejarse besar con más facilidad. Sintió las manos de él en sus piernas, levantándola y sentándola en el mármol del baño. Los labios de Inuyasha bajaron por su cuello, besando y lamiendo, hasta que llegaron a su escote y ahí se detuvieron. Kagome emitió un suave quejido de frustración.

-Inuyasha?

El chico resopló, mandando miles de descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de ella y la bajó del mármol. Sus dedos juguetearon con la corbata de su uniforme, para luego agarrarla y tirar hacia él, tal y como ella había hecho esa misma mañana. La besó suavemente en los labios y luego en la frente.

-Amor, qué ocurre?-preguntó Kagome, impaciente. Inuyasha la miró a los ojos y la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Conocía esa mirada, y ese semblante, porque ya los había visto antes: eran los mismos que la joven ponía instantes antes de hacer el amor. Era cuando ese brillo en sus ojos estaba presente, que él sabía que ella estaba deseando acostarse con él.

Tragó saliva con fuerza. Después de lo ocurrido, había esperado que Kagome quisiese esperar un tiempo antes de…volver a estar juntos. Creyó que ella querría tomarse las cosas con calma esa vez, pero…

-Perdona.

Volvió a besarla en la frente y salió del baño, para encerrarse en su habitación. Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par, confusa a más no poder. Apoyó las caderas en el mármol y se puso las manos en la cabeza, incapaz de entender qué diablos acababa de ocurrir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"**Ya no me desea. Tiene que ser eso. La he jodido demasiado, aunque nos hayamos arreglado"**

"**Pero qué dices? No digas tonterías, Kagome, esta tarde se te comía con los ojos"**

"**Entonces explícamelo"**

"**Que te lo explique él, tonta! Yo no digo que no pase nada, pero sí pondría la mano en el fuego a que no tiene nada que ver con el sexo en sí"**

"**No lo digas así, que me sonrojo xD"**

"**SEXO, SEXO, SEXO, SEXO!"**

"**Cabrona…"**

Kagome soltó una risita, pero fue una risita triste y cargada de preocupación. Creía que una conversación con Sango la animaría, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no fue así. Quitó las manos del teclado de su ordenador para abrazar sus piernas y encogerse sobre su silla de escritorio. Tendría algo que ver el hecho de haberle mostrado tanto odio aquella última semana con que él ahora no la deseara? Y si ese tema empezaba a fallar, cuánto tardaría en tambalear todo lo otro?

Soltó un gemido de angustia y se levantó de la silla. Se acercó a la ventana y miró la oscura noche, con todos sus elementos ocultos por la ausencia de luna. Ese día había sido tan hermoso, tan reconfortante y feliz…Había significado el final de una pesadilla, y ahora no podía asegurar que todo hubiese sido una ilusión. Ella había creído que su reconciliación con Inuyasha había sido definitiva, pero…a lo mejor las heridas habían sido demasiado grandes. A lo mejor, seguían quedando cicatrices imposibles de sanar. Y si Inuyasha ya no la quería como antes? Y si se había ilusionado?

"Idiota…"

Sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta, y las lágrimas empezaban a subirse a sus ojos cuando oyó esa voz.

-Kagome…

No se dio la vuelta, sabía perfectamente quién la llamaba. Al no recibir respuesta, Inuyasha suspiró y se acercó a ella. Muy lentamente, la abrazó por detrás y apoyó su frente en la coronilla de la chica, inspirando su aroma casi con devoción. Después de casi una hora de reflexión había comprendido el por qué de su cobarde huída. Y justo después de entender la situación, supo qué era lo correcto. Había cometido el error de decidir por ella una vez, y por culpa de aquello había estado a punto de perderla. No volvería a hacerlo de nuevo, ni loco. Luchando por alejar sus remordimientos y los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, apretó más a su novia contra su pecho y sus labios buscaron el lóbulo de su oreja, capturándolo y cediéndoselo a sus dientes.

Kagome suspiró y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para permitir un mejor acceso a los besos que empezaban a llenar su cuello con sensualidad. Posó una mano sobre las masculinas y las acarició, mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia atrás, arriba, acariciando pero a la vez sosteniendo la cabellera de él, como impidiendo que cesara de su tarea. Inuyasha se detuvo en la base de su cuello, donde sus dientes se sumaron a sus labios, luchando por dejar una marca morada en la piel de su chica. Ella frunció el ceño pero sonrió, incapaz de detenerle.

El chico la giró entre el abrazo y sus labios buscaron los de ella con urgencia. Se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad, que acabó convirtiéndose en algo devastador, ambos guiados por el deseo que había nacido instantes antes en el baño y cuyo fuego no habían podido apagar. Inuyasha la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho y una de sus manos acarició a la joven por debajo de la camiseta, sin subir más arriba. No quería abrumarla, ir demasiado rápido, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a estar juntos. Pero ella parecía discrepar, porque le regaló un pequeño gemido entre el beso y le mordió el labio inferior, mientras sus dedos empezaban a desabrocharle la camisa.

-Kagome…

-No digas nada…

Obedeció. Kagome terminó de desabrochar los botones y empezó a besar su cuello y su pecho, quitándole la camisa con lentitud. Él gruñó y sus manos viajaron a sus piernas, desde donde la cogió y la levantó, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan sus caderas. Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente mientras el joven la llevaba a la cama, donde la tendió y se puso sobre ella, apoyándose en los antebrazos para no aplastarla. Volvió a besar su cuello mientras sus dedos temblorosos desabrochaban con algo de torpeza los botones de la camisa femenina. En cuanto los hubo desabrochado todos, acarició la cintura de su compañera y trazó un camino descendiente de besos por su estómago. Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos, acariciándole el pelo y dejándose hacer. Las manos de su novio bajaron más abajo, hacia sus piernas, y el chico gruñó. Kagome supo reconocer ese gruñido como una queja, y no como fruto del momento, por lo que abrió los ojos y lo miró con cierta preocupación.

-Qué ocurre?-preguntó, casi en un susurro.

-Mierda, Kagome… Por qué te pones medias con el uniforme?-preguntó, frustrado.

Ella sonrió, juguetona.

-Porque si no me las pongo, alguien se pone celoso.

Él le sonrió con complicidad, y su mano viajó al botón de la falda, desatando el botón y bajando la cremallera. Se incorporó de nuevo y volvió a besarla con pasión, jugueteando con su lengua. Sintió las manos de ella en sus pantalones, repitiendo la operación que él mismo había hecho segundos antes. Gimió ronco, ansioso, entre el beso. Se separó de sus labios y acercó los suyos al oído de la joven. Mordisqueó el lóbulo con ternura, a lo que ella soltó un suspiro en cuanto un escalofrío la recorrió entera.

-Estás segura de esto?-susurró, temiendo un poco la respuesta. Si le decía que no, obviamente lo respetaría, pero tendría que recorrer a una frustrante ducha de agua fría para quitarse ese calentón al que sus debilidades masculinas estaban sucumbiendo. Pero lo más importante, es que sabía que su rechazo le dolería, a pesar de comprenderlo al cien por cien.

Kagome abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza, buscando su rostro y besando su comisura con dulzura. Sus manos acariciaron su espalda, provocándole un suspiro de placer.

-Ya lo estuve una vez-susurró contra su boca, rozándole los labios con cada palabra- Por qué no tendría que estarlo ahora?

-Porque no tenemos prisa…Y además…después de todo es posible que tú…que tú ya no…

No terminó la frase, pero igualmente no habría sido necesario. La chica adivinó sus pensamientos y le sonrió con ternura, sintiendo un profundo alivio que le llegó hasta el alma al comprender al fin el extraño comportamiento de Inuyasha. Sus anteriores miedos desaparecieron, creyéndose capaz en ese momento de interpretar los sentimientos de Inuyasha como si éste fuera un libro abierto. Lo besó suavemente.

-Así que eso era lo que te tenía tan raro…

Inuyasha la miró pero no dijo nada, se limitó a arrugar un poco el entrecejo. Había sido idiota si en algún momento había creído que Kagome no se daría cuenta de que algo le preocupaba, ahora se daba cuenta.

-Lo que pasamos fue una mentira, un engaño. Tus intenciones fueron sinceras y sé que lo siguen siendo ahora. No te negaré…que durante un tiempo pensé que te habías acostado conmigo sólo por interés.

-Kagome…

-Pero digamos que…Es nuestro modo de hacer las cosas, no? Prematura y fogosamente-le sonrió con dulzura pero a la vez con coquetería con unos instantes, luego volvió a la seriedad en cuanto terminó la broma-Ir deprisa otra vez no tendrá nada que ver con que yo vuelva a pensar algo tan mezquino y fuera de lógica como aquello.

-Pero…

-Tú quieres?

Sus miradas conectaron y una nueva oleada de deseo los invadió. Se besaron intensamente y se acariciaron con amor.

-Claro que quiero Kagome, pero…

- Entonces déjate llevar…y no te tortures más.

Perdido por el deseo, no fue capaz de seguir con la caballerosidad. La besó con fuerza, ansioso, y ella le correspondió en igual medida. Le pasó una mano por la cintura y la incorporó un poco para quitarle la camisa que ya había desabrochado anteriormente. La lanzó a un rincón de la habitación y sus manos acariciaron sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Kagome gimió y se frotó contra él, arrancándole un nuevo gruñido. Él se inclinó y besó las partes que salían del alcance de la prenda, mientras sus manos deslizaban las medias por las piernas de la chica, quitándoselas con una tortuosa lentitud. Después acarició los muslos de su novia con cariño, rememorando su suave tacto y su belleza.

Kagome sonrió al sentir las caricias en sus piernas y los besos en su pecho. Alzó un poco las piernas para abrazar la cintura de su compañero con ellas, frotándose contra él una vez más. Consiguió lo que quería cuando su entrepierna se frotó contra la excitación de él, arrancándoles un gemido impaciente a ambos. Inuyasha le quitó la falda y volvió a deslizar un brazo por su cintura, incorporándola completamente esta vez. Se sentó sobre la cama y ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre él. Volvieron a besarse con pasión, sin cesar las caricias y los suspiros. La mano de él se desplazó por la espalda de su chica, llegando al broche del sujetador y retirándolo con suavidad. Lo lanzó lejos del cuerpo de su propietaria y despegó sus labios de los de ella, deslizándolos hacia abajo, buscando la ansiada meta. Kagome gimió con fuerza y sus manos agarraron la melena de él, mostrándole que desearía estar muerta antes que pararle. Mientras su lengua jugueteaba con los pezones de su chica, sus manos acariciaban el trasero femenino cubierto aún por la parte de debajo de la ropa interior.

-Inuyasha…Oh…

Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la oía gimotear su nombre? Mucho. Demasiado. Deseó tumbarla en la cama y poseerla salvajemente pero logró controlarse. No quería ni debía ser tan brusco con ella, al menos no esa vez. Quería que aquello durara al máximo y se basara en el amor y la ternura, que fuera como otra primera vez. Sólo que mejor. Esta vez ya no habría vergüenza, ni dolor por parte de ella.

Una presión externa sobre su entrepierna lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Jadeó y murmuró una maldición al sentir las caricias de Kagome por encima del pantalón, haciendo que detuviera las caricias de su lengua en sus pechos. Sonriendo con picardía al haber conseguido su turno, Kagome le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja y su mano se coló dentro del pantalón, como también dentro del bóxer. Inuyasha se mordió el labio y tembló entero, luchando por contener los gemidos que querían salir de su garganta, al notar las sensuales caricias en su erección.

-Te duele?-preguntó ella en un susurro, fingiendo inocencia pero sonriendo traviesamente.

-No sabes cuánto…-le devolvió la sonrisa y la obligó a quitar la mano de sus pantalones unos instantes después.

Volvió a tumbarla sobre la cama, él sobre ella de nuevo. Esta vez, se arrapó más a ella, frotándose continuamente. Se besaron con fuerza, ansiosos. Puso ambas manos en los lados de la prenda femenina que faltaba por quitar y la deslizó por sus piernas, retirándola. Se incorporó y no dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los bóxer, en silencio. Sus miradas llameantes de deseo conectaron con intensidad, transmitiéndose también el profundo amor de sus propietarios y las ganas desesperadas de consumarlo.

Una vez las últimas prendas estuvieron lejos de su alcance, la contempló desnuda en todo su esplendor. Los ojos brillantes, la respiración acelerada por la excitación, las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo negro desparramado a su alrededor. Estaba preciosa. ERA preciosa. Y era suya. Para siempre. Le sonrió con arrogancia y quiso verla aún más hermosa de lo que estaba. Sabía perfectamente cómo lograrlo.

Se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y volvió a capturar sus labios, fundiéndolos con los suyos. Kagome correspondió pero abrió los ojos de golpe al percibir la mano de él acariciando de forma estratégica un punto de su intimidad. Arqueó su espalda y empezó a jadear.

-Inu…inuya…

Como respuesta, él aceleró sus movimientos y ella contuvo un grito mordiéndose el labio. Se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de su chico, buscando desesperadamente algo a lo que agarrarse. Levantó las caderas y él captó la indirecta. Dos dedos masculinos se adentraron en el cuerpo femenino, provocándole un espasmo a la chica, entrando y saliendo con lentitud. Su dedo pulgar se movió aún más rápido y notó a la joven contraerse alrededor de sus dedos. Kagome gemía sin control contra sus labios y más espasmos empezaban a recorrerla. Inuyasha supo que su chica estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis y se decidió. Sacó los dedos de su interior y colocó su miembro endurecido y adolorido por la excitación en la entrada al paraíso. No dejó de acariciarla, pero sí hizo más lentos sus movimientos, para llamar la atención de su compañera y a la vez no interrumpir su placer.

Kagome lo miró, jadeante y con la piel humedecida. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él, lo supo.

-Te quiero-susurró el joven en su oído.

Ella buscó la mano masculina y la entrelazó con la suya, posándola sobre las sábanas.

-Te quiero…-respondió, con la voz ahogada.

Incapaz de esperar más, Inuyasha liberó el aire contenido y sucumbió al deseo. La besó y se hundió en ella con determinación, pero a la vez tierno, suave. Ambos gimieron con fuerza entre el beso y se estremecieron. Inuyasha comenzó a moverse encima de ella, entrando y saliendo, cada vez más rápido, al igual que las caricias reanudadas en el punto más sensible de Kagome. Sintiéndose a punto de tocar el cielo, ella alzó sus caderas y se movió también, hasta que ambos encontraron la coordinación y el ritmo exactos, sometiéndose a un frenesí apasionado que les arrancaba fuertes jadeos y constantes gimoteos. Los minutos pasaban, y la presión en sus vientres se volvió cada vez más angustiante, instándoles a ir más rápido y buscando con ansias ese éxtasis que empezaban a sentir pero que aún no culminaba.

Kagome recogió sus piernas porque sentía que aquello le permitía fundirse más con él. Sentía que se ahogaba de placer, que moría de amor entre los brazos de Inuyasha…Abrió enormemente los ojos para cerrarlos con fuerza después al sentir el placer absoluto invadir su cuerpo en expansión desde la unión que compartían. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en jadeos y arqueó su espalda, soltando un extasiado grito y arañándole los hombros a su compañero con las uñas. Se contrajo alrededor de él, lo que provocó que el joven emitiera un fuerte y profundo gemido ronco al liberarse dentro de ella.

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, jadeando. Él se dejó caer con delicadeza sobre ella, acomodando su cara en el hombro de la chica. Kagome sonrió abiertamente, luchando por controlar el latido loco de su corazón y su respiración agitada, igual a la de él. Le rodeó con los brazos y acarició su espalda humedecida por el sudor, feliz a más no poder. Él levantó un poco la cabeza y la miró. La frente y el flequillo de la chica estaban mojados por el sudor, sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder y sus ojos parecían brillar con luz propia. Al notarse la cara caliente y una gota de sudor resbalar por su sien, supuso que él estaría igual. Compartieron una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta y se besaron con ternura, con besos cortos y todavía jadeantes, al no ser capaces aún de controlar su respiración.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inuyasha acarició con infinito cariño la espalda de su chica, quien se hallaba abrazada a él, con medio torso apoyado en su pecho. Ella sonrió y le besó el cuello, acariciándole el pecho con suavidad. El joven le devolvió la sonrisa y la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Kagome levantó la cabeza y sus labios se fundieron amorosamente con los de él, arrancándoles a ambos un suspiro enamorado. Segundos después, Inuyasha rompió el beso con delicadeza y deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula de su pareja, susurrándole algo al oído. Ella soltó una risita y volvió a besarlo, un poco sonrojada.

_Tititi. _Un pequeño sonido proveniente del ordenador portátil de la chica interrumpió el tierno juego de la pareja.

-Tienes el Messenger encendido?-susurró él, molesto por la interrupción.

-Te recuerdo que antes de que alguien viniera a camelarme, estaba chateando tranquilamente en el ordenador-contestó, sonriéndole con complicidad.

-Ése es el mismo alguien que se pone celoso cuando no llevas medias?-preguntó, devolviéndole una arrogante sonrisa.

-El mismo, sí-soltó una risita. Le dio un beso fugaz y se incorporó.

-Hey! Adónde te crees que vas?-protestó, juguetón. La cogió de la cintura y volvió a atraerla hacia él, abrazándola por detrás y besándole el cuello con travesura.

-Tengo que contestar, será Sango- a pesar de que tampoco le apetecía para nada separarse de él, intentó zafarse delicadamente, pero Inuyasha la sujetaba con firmeza.

-Ahora? Ni hablar, amor.

-Es que estaba hablando con ella y la he dejado colgada, pobrecilla. Le digo que ahora no puedo hablar y vuelvo…Por favor, cariño-se giró y le besó suavemente entre una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que con aquello conseguiría su victoria.

Él entrecerró los ojos con molestia, pero la soltó después de darle un beso en la frente.

-Vale, pero me lo debes-refunfuñó, simulando un puchero. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y fingió haberse ofendido.

Ella ya se había levantado y lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, mientras se ponía la camisa de Inuyasha, consiguiendo cubrirse casi hasta medio muslo, lo suficiente para ocultar su desnudez.

-Qué mono eres-le dedicó, mientras se dirigía al escritorio y se sentaba en la silla-Te quiero. Lo sabes, verdad?

-Keh! Tengo que responder que yo también te quiero? Estoy enfadado-simuló un gruñido y ocultó su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Kagome se echó a reír y centró su atención en la pantalla del ordenador. Se sorprendió enormemente cuando identificó el _nick _correspondiente a la pestañita naranja que parpadeaba. No era Sango.

-Vaya! Nuestra amiguita nos habla-anunció, sorprendida aún.

-Qué amiguita?-lo oyó decir, ronco, desde debajo de la almohada.

-Kikyo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y sacó la cabeza de su escondite. Se sentó en la cama, medio cubierto por las sábanas.

-Y qué quiere?-preguntó, preocupado. Es que esa mujer no se cansaba de fastidiar? Es que no había hecho suficiente daño ya?

-No lo sé. Vamos a verlo….

Kagome cogió el portátil y se dirigió a la cama, donde se sentó entre las piernas de su novio, por encima de las sábanas. Él la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó el mentón en su hombro, con cierto miedo a que Kikyo hubiera tenido nuevas ocurrencias para separarlo de su Kagome. Ésta acomodó el ordenador en su regazo y abrió la insistente ventanita naranja. Ambos leyeron en silencio.

_Guess what? I'm not so gorgeous as everybody says. I'm even better*Kikyo* _dice:

**Hey, Kagome! Cómo va el restreñimiento? Y las calabazas? Oye, no he podido evitar fijarme en tu nick. Sigues arrastrándote? Acepta un consejo y supéralo ya, niña. A nuestro Inuyasha le gustan las mujeres, no las crías revoltosas. Es que me ponen de los nervios las mujeres que rebajan su dignidad con intentos taaaaaan rastreros.**

Inuyasha rodó los ojos, harto del asunto y de que esa bruja hubiera interrumpido el momento de intimidad con su crueldad y su veneno, pero Kagome sonrió. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a responderle. Kikyo acababa de ofrecerle las réplicas en bandeja de plata, pero las soltaría poco a poco, disfrutando del momento de humillación para su enemiga. Empezó a teclear, e Inuyasha observó la conversación sin decir nada.

_+++Kagome+++ I&K 4ever Te amo, no me dejes nunca (L) dice:_

**Hola, Kikyo! Cuánto tiempo sin oír de ti! Eso de estar aislada de la civilización porque nadie te soporta debe ser una mierda, verdad? Gracias por tu consejo, y por preocuparme tanto por mi dignidad. Entiendo que al haber perdido la tuya quedando como una zorra desesperada que necesita drogar a alguien para que se le dedique un mínimo de atención, aprecies la pérdida e intentes, por lo menos, salvar la de las otras mujeres. Qué maja eres^^.**

_Guess what? I'm not so gorgeous as everybody says. I'm even better*Kikyo* _dice:

**Gracias cariño, hago lo que puedo. Pero bueno, no siempre necesito las drogas para seducir a los hombres. Sabes que con Inuyasha batí mi récord? Me corrí cinco veces en un mismo polvo, y sin estar drogado. Será que liarse con otra mientras estaba contigo le motivaba…**

_+++Kagome+++ I&K 4ever Te amo, no me dejes nunca (L) dice:_

**Puede ser, le dan morbo esas cosas. Me estoy acordando de una discoteca... Por cierto, todos los tíos del instituto a los que te has tirado me han dicho que te mande recuerdos, pero no voy a poner el nombre de todos uno por uno porque mi ordenador se saturaría de información, pobrecillo.**

_Guess what? I'm not so gorgeous as everybody says. I'm even better*Kikyo* _dice:

**Qué bien! Diles que también les echo mucho de menos, pero que si quieren desfogarse, que acudan a ti. Reconozco que se te da muy bien recoger mi basura.**

_+++Kagome+++ I&K 4ever Te amo, no me dejes nunca (L) dice:_

**No te preocupes, se lo diré ;) Seguro que accederán a la mejora encantados. Aunque no creo que a Inuyasha le haga mucha gracia. Se pondría celoso, sabes? Más o menos, para que te hagas una idea, se pondría igual que como te sientes tú ahora.**

_Guess what? I'm not so gorgeous as everybody says. I'm even better*Kikyo* _dice:

**Bfff…No creo que debas preocuparte mucho por eso, sabes? Para sentir celos de ti, el pobre tendría que olvidarse del asco que te tiene, y luego cometer el error antinatural de fijarse en ti. Si es que, con el tiempo que ha perdido contigo, no creo que recuerde lo que se siente al acostarse con una mujer de verdad. Casi estoy esperando a que llame a mi puerta un día de éstos para meterse en mi cama. Otra vez, quiero decir.**

-Será zorra…Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Inuyasha, malhumorado. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su chica y se levantó de la cama, desapareciendo por la puerta después de ponerse sus bóxer. Kagome se mordió el labio con curiosidad. A dónde iba? Bah, daba igual. Acababa de irse y ya lo echaba de menos, pero reconocía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Volvió a centrar su atención en la pantalla y volvió a leer la respuesta de Kikyo antes de idear la suya.

_+++Kagome+++ I&K 4ever Te amo, no me dejes nunca (L) dice:_

**Qué curioso…el mismo Inuyasha que tú dices acaba de levantarse de la mía y te ha llamado zorra. Me estaré confundiendo…es que con el calentón que llevo encima aún, cualquiera confunde conceptos. Todavía no he batido tu récord, pero al paso que vamos, poco falta ;).**

Kikyo tardó bastante en responder. Kagome supo que se había quedado sin argumentos y sonrió.

_Guess what? I'm not so gorgeous as everybody says. I'm even better*Kikyo* _dice:

**Te crees que no sé que estás mintiendo? Sé que no os habláis, aun viviendo bajo el mismo techo, y no hay nada más penoso que eso.**

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, uno de sus contactos se puso en verde, mostrando su disponibilidad. Entonces comprendió por qué Inuyasha había salido. En ese instante oyó unos pasos en el pasillo y su novio entró en la estancia, con su ordenador portátil en las manos. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y él se sentó junto a ella, leyendo rápidamente el trozo de discusión que se había perdido para ponerse al día mientras su chica lo agregaba a la conversación.

_-Se ha agregado a Inuyasha a la conversación.-_

_La pasión de Kakera es el bótox. La mía también tiene nombre. Kagome, te quiero _dice:

**Esta preciosa chica que está sentada a mi lado no miente, Kikyo. Para qué? Eso sería rebajarse a tu patético nivel, y no creo que le interese.**

_Guess what? I'm not so gorgeous as everybody says. I'm even better*Kikyo* _dice:

**Qué preciosa chica? Ya se ha ido Kagome y estás pensando en mí?**

_La pasión de Kakera es el bótox. La mía también tiene nombre. Kagome, te quiero _dice:

**Jaja. Qué graciosa eres. Por cierto, me halagan tus cumplidos sobre mi talento en la cama, sobretodo porque no me dejaste tiempo de tocarte. Ahora te agradezco que esa noche te fueras a zorrear con otro. Acostarme contigo habría sido un desperdicio de tiempo y no habría podido gastarlo con una mujer de verdad. Cierto, Kagome?**

_+++Kagome+++ I&K 4ever Te amo, no me dejes nunca (L) dice:_

**Kikyo, si ves que tardamos en contestar, discúlpanos, me temo que me están dando ganas de otro revolcón con tu "amante" favorito…**

-En serio?-preguntó Inuyasha, mirándola de reojo con picardía. Ella le guiñó un ojo con sensualidad.

_La pasión de Kakera es el bótox. La mía también tiene nombre. Kagome, te quiero _dice:

**Siento tener que abandonar esta apasionante conversación, pero me está empezando a entrar un calentón que no me dejará responder. Le debo un número "cinco" a mi novia, ya me entiendes…Un beso, preciosa. Espero que te vaya bien en el internado, lo suficiente como para que no vuelvas.**

_+++Kagome+++ I&K 4ever Te amo, no me dejes nunca (L) dice:_

**Lo mismo digo, Kikyo. Encantada de haber hablado contigo. Ahora, si me disculpas, el cromosoma Y de Inuyasha empieza a reclamarme…**

Y no era del todo mentira. Su chico la había cogido de la cintura y le besaba tentadoramente el cuello.

_Guess what? I'm not so gorgeous as everybody says. I'm even better*Kikyo* _dice:

**Iros al infierno los dos.**

_-Kikyo se ha desconectado-_

Ambos se echaron a reír triunfalmente, para luego volver a dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, y la noche siguió su curso.

FIN DEL CAP 14!

**Normalmente siempre tengo algo que decir en mis notas de autora, pero hoy me encuentro seca de inspiración. Será porque ya me la ha exprimido toda este puñetero capítulo jajaja**

**Lo de siempre, lamento la tardanza. Y no, no aceptaré quejas sobre si a alguien le ha molestado la escena de contenido adulto, he avisado al principio del capítulo de lo que éste contenía. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y no haberme pasado mucho con el lemon…mi intención era hacerlo descriptivo pero sin que pareciera algo sucio. Quería algo romántico más bien, pero para saber si lo he conseguido o no, y poder o no mejorar, necesito vuestras críticas!**

**Besitoos^^**

**Dubbhe**


End file.
